Nervous Glitter Tornado
by KokoroDesiree
Summary: I was normal, well sort of. Then out of nowhere waltzes in a tornado of sparkles hair gel and eyes so green they looked like cat eyes, and my life becomes complicated. 'Pull yourself together Alec. You can do this' Just a simple cute love story, other couples will come into play too.
1. Chapter 1: H-Hello?

**H-Hello?**

I was normal... Okay not completely normal, but I was content with my life. Average grades for a high schooler, a loving family, pitcher for the baseball team, and no one had to know my secret.

Then out of nowhere waltzes in a tornado of sparkles hair gel and eyes so green they looked like cat eyes, and my life becomes complicated. Of course no one else notices, but I did. I'm the one making a fuse out of it, I mean him.

Magnus Bane.

Transfer student from Paris, so like everyone else in class I expect him to speak French but no. Instead of saying bonjour he said "Halo, saya Magnus Bane, dan saya terlalu dingin untuk omong kosong ini pengenalan." Everyone even the teacher stared in confused silence, then he took the only open seat which of course had to be in front of me. You see I sit in the back because I'm so tall, but Magnus is even taller than me and I have to crane my head to see the board- well only when he decides he wants to pay attention to the lesson.

It's been over a month and I haven't said one word to him and yet I have the biggest crush on him. His carmel skin is flawless and his style just grabs your attention, even my sister, Isabelle, has taken notice of him and she's a year below me. If it's not super tight pants then its sequence tops and glitter around his eyes. He's open about everything, what he thinks, what he does, **who** he does.

No he doesn't tell me but thanks to my siblings I'm tuned into all the gossip around school. All I have to do is ask my adopted brother Jace and he'll tell what he's heard without question. Magnus after he's fourth day at NYC Institute high school he announced "I'm a freewheeling bisexual, get over it." at a bunch of grass fairies (soccer players) that had corned him in the library.

They had all gotten sent to detention after that for disturbing the others, though I think Magnus was unfairly accused.

Now we're sitting in English having to pick partners for a book project and my first choice is to call across the room to Jace, but he's flirting with Clary his on-again-off-again girlfriend. They have major issues to work out, but whatever. My second though was to look in front of me, to see Magnus Bane still needed a partner, now was my chance. My chance to finally talk to him, to speak to the gorgeous boy that sits two feet away for an hour, five days a week. My chance-

Magnus turned around with a bored expression and huffs, "Hey gotta partner?"

Too stunned to speak I shake my head. My black hair falls into my eyes and I hurried to brush it aside.

"What a coincidence nor do I. So shall we fix our problems by teaming up to take down this ridiculous project together?" He said waving a glitter nail painted hand between us.

Like an idiot, I nod my head agreeing. A smirk tugs at his lips an I can feel the blush creeping up my neck. I really am an idiot. Acting like a child when we're seniors. I. Am. So. Lame.

Taking a deep breath I try to gather my nerves but at the same moment I open my mouth to speak Mr. Starkweather calls the class back to attention and Magnus spins around in his chair to face the front of the classroom. I mentally curse the old man with graying hair and let my head slump against the top of my desk.

_Why can't I just talk to him? I just want to say hi, that's all. Come on brain you can do it, help me out here._

The bell rang ending class and I snapped up straight in my chair. Magnus was already on his feet preparing to leave, frantically I jump up and tap his shoulder -with a little more force than I intended. He turned, faced me with a black brow arched and narrowed green eyes that sparkled in the fluorescent lights. For a moment I staggered for words lost in his eyes but then I managed to compose myself long enough to speak.

"H-Hello, I'm Alec Lightwood." God that sounded pathetic, but I did it. I spoke to Magnus Bane.

He snorted a laugh, and I blushed more completely humiliated.

"Hello Alexander. Good to see you're not a mute, if you were it would make this partner thing really difficult." He smirked flipping a stray lock of hair out of his face. The classroom was mostly empty except for Jace who was waiting for me by the door with Clary clinging to his side.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered and it only made him laugh again. I really am an idiot.

"Bashfulness is a cute quality." He said turning to leave. "Bye-bye partner!" He called back to me as he pushed past Jace and left the room.

I quickly gathered my things as my ears grew warm before hurrying over to Jace who stared at me curiously. I avoided meeting his gaze as we made our way down the busy hall, Clary tapping away on her phone probably texting Simon something stupid that Jace said.

""H-Hello, I'm Alec Lightwood."" Jace said imitating my voice from earlier. "Jeez at least you managed your name without forgetting it." He teased and I glared down at him. His golden eyes twinkling with amusement up at me.

"Shuddup." I grumbled tightening my hold on the strap of my backpack. "I was just nervous."

"Yes because glitter makes you nervous, happens all the time with Izzy. I would hate to see how you would confront a bedazzled snake." Jace drawled and I just dropped my glare to the tiled floor. There's no point in arguing with Jace, he talks too much and has an ego that would put Iron Man to shame.

"Or the Twilight vampires caught in direct sunlight." Clary chimed in and I wanted to duck into the nearest bathroom and wait out the rest of school in a stall banging my head against a wall.

"I still don't get that." Jace said distracted from my current humiliation. "Vampires are suppose to burn in the sun not sparkle. If anyone should sparkle in the sun it should be Bane."

"Guys would you hurry up!" Simon called from the opened cafeteria doors.

"H-Hello." Jace mocked again and I punched him in the arm as hard as I could. Then I stalked into the cafeteria and to our usual table where Izzy waited with a half dozen different guys around her practically drooling.

God my first time speaking to Magnus went worse than I could have imagined. I really am a loser, I should stick to admiring from a distance with my mouth shut. Jace will never let me live down this afternoon.

"What's his problem?" My sister asked the others after I crashed to the table my face buried in my arms and struggling with urge not to cry.

_Magnus Bane. That's my problem!_ I yelled inside my head.


	2. Chapter 2: what book?

**What book?**

The next couple of days during English Mr. Starkweather gave us time to talk and decide what books we wanted to read for the project. Magnus wanted to read the Princess Diaries because he had seen the movies a million times, but I refused. We didn't agree on anything until the last day, Friday. The book had something to do with clockwork creatures and magic, Magnus loved the idea and the steam punk style and I was interested in the love triangle, so when we told Mr. Starkweather he looked at us with a gray brow raised questioning but then nodded and wrote down the title and sent us on our way.

Magnus was whistling while we walked down the corridor towards the senior hall. It was just after school and we were alone in the halls, all the other students gone home or at after school activities. I clutched my backpack strap a little tighter thinking how I should take this chance to actually talk to him. Not argue over books or how stupid the book project was but an actually conversation. A conversation that didn't make me sound like a complete moron.

We had reached Magnus' locker and he was spinning the dial to unlock it. I paused scuffing the toe of my shoe against the tile floor. I took a steadying breath as he opened his locker, it was filled with clothes. Spares?

"Umm, have you joined any clubs since you transferred?" I asked trying to be friendly, but my words came out stiff and mostly forced. Why did I have to be so nervous? Why couldn't I be smooth and carefree like Jace or Izzy or even Magnus himself?

He turned, his bright green eyes alight with amusement like always as they fell upon me. "He speaks." He joked.

"You know I speak. We've argued all week." I muttered looking down at the gray mark my shoe left on the white tile.

Magnus laughed. "You call that arguing? I would call it more of a test of wills." He planted a hand on his narrow hip and tilted his head. The look he was giving me made my heart lurch into my throat strangling me.

I swallowed roughly and searched for words. "Okay. Well so have you?" I asked brushing my fringe aside.

"Have I what?" Magnus asked turning back to his locker. He pushed aside a leather jacket and a mesh shirt and pulled out a black shoulder bag with glitter letters printed on the side and a bunch of collectible buttons pinned to the flap.

"Joined any clubs?"

"I don't do clubs. I don't do regulations, hence the public school." Magnus replied slinging the bag over his shoulder and sliding his books into it.

"Oh." I said flatly.

Magnus closed his locker and it clanked shut echoing down the hall. I started for my locker farther down the hall and heard his padding shoes behind me.

"Are you following me?" I asked stopping in front of my gray locker and began spinning the dial.

The footsteps stopped behind me and I could all but sense the smirk that would be on his face if I were to turn around and look. This was so strange. Magnus hanging around me, he never stayed any longer than necessary when we were trying to choose a book. My heart was racing in my chest and my fingers were slick with nervous sweat making it hard to spin in my combination. What was my combination? I can't remember!

"Is that weird?" Magnus asked mockingly.

"Yeah. Kinda." I muttered still spinning the dial like a moron. If I could just open my locker I could hurry home and hide in my room under my blankets and die of embarrassment.

"As my partner wanna hang? Socialize, get to know one another, break bread, raise a toast?" Magnus drawled and I whirled around startled. He laughed at my dropped jaw and I couldn't pick it up no matter how I tried.

"Uh, umm, sure..." I stuttered wide eyed. "But why?"

The smirk left Magnus' face and he flicked his wrist waving off my words. "I have no intention to go home right now, so I figured why not hang with you. You look like you could be fun."

_Was this seriously happening?_

"Where were you planning on going?" I asked regaining some sanity. I can't believe this was happening. I was about to hangout after school with _**Magnus Bane**_. Sure it wasn't a date but it was good enough. Being close to him was pure luck for me, we were so different.

"Oh," Magnus smirked devilishly and my stomach knotted in excitement and nerves. "Just this little place I know."

Somehow I just knew this was going to be trouble. I was going to get in trouble, like parents screaming and a month's-worth-of-grounding trouble. But I didn't care. I was going to follow Magnus Bane any and every where right now. Oh God was I happy!

* * *

**Please comment and review. I want to know what people think. Please and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Nacho Lips

**Nacho Lips**

I was right. I was so right. I am so grounded if my parents ever find out...

Magnus had dragged me to a bar. Not just any bar, but the bar infamous for serving underaged teens and for people having sex in the back room. It's said that most of the first graders at NYCI were conceived back there, and from the look of the people hanging around the shack like building I believe it.

We were sitting at a booth in the back in a dark corner with a plate of limp nachos between us. My hands gripping the cold glass of cola that I sipped gingerly, not entirely sure that it wasn't spiked. Magnus was lounging on his half of the booth one knee bent and an arm tossed over it while he twirled a stir straw between his fingers. He was on the phone with someone who just wasn't listening to what he was saying.

"No I said teal. Teal! You idiots!... Tout le travail fait sacrément! Même si cela prend toute la nuit, putain!" After that I was wasn't able to understand anything he said. He was fluent in many languages not just French and English.

"Gah! People, so annoying." He groaned clicking his iPhone off and somehow managing to jam it into the pocket of his painted on jeans. He pushed his falling gelled hair out of his face impatiently then took a long drink of his neon colored liquid that reminded me of a sunset. He clearly was enjoying the alcohol because when he lowered his glass he no longer looked upset instead he smiled and slammed the empty glass down on the table.

"Quite the conversation you had there." I said lamely. I stirred the clear straw in my soda listening to the ice clink against the glass.

Magnus sighed loudly and leaned back against the woren red vinyl of the booth, his head leaning against the once white, now yellow brick wall. His kohl-rimmed eyes closed and his hands slack in his lap. He looked exhausted.

"So what do you normally do after school?" He asked avoiding the topic smoothly as he looked back at me. Green eyes cool and steady, but something darker laid beneath. The mystery that is Magnus Bane just became my mission to solve.

"Go home. Do homework. Hang with friends. Baseball practice in the spring." I replied simply.

"Lucky." I think is what he whispered under his breath, but was thrown off when he said, "Gotta girlfriend?"

I, being the lame-o I am, choked on the air. Not my spit or any sort of liquid, but the oxygen we breathe. "W-Wh-a-at?" I exclaimed between coughing and hacking.

"No girlfriend? Then boyfriend?" He cocked an eyebrow like this was the most natural conversation ever. Maybe it was, but having it with Magnus made it seem so much more embarrassing.

"N-no, uh, I mean... Ugh..." Serious facepalm. The slap stung my forehead while Magnus could be heard snickering across the table.

"I see." He said calmly. "So how many people know?"

My face felt like it would burst into flames. I lowered my hand keeping my eyes fixed firmly on my drink unable to face the truth I hadn't even spoken aloud to myself.

"No one." I muttered shyly.

"I feel so privileged." Magnus said only partly sarcastic. I dared a peek and was relieved to see him smiling kindly at me. My heart stuttered in my chest and the tips of my ears burned.

"You won't say anything will you?" I asked nervously. I wasn't ready to be outed. My parents weren't the most open-minded kind of people and coming out to them would take the proper time and place.

He grabbed a nacho and popped it into his mouth, chewing slowly on purpose. His eyes searched my face for something but I don't know what.

"My lips are sealed." He replied with a small nod.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem. I remember when I was like you." He grabbed another nacho and crunched at it in his mouth. I wonder how soft his mouth is? It would probably taste spicy from the peppers. "Hidden deep in the closet, but just so you know once you're out it's like breathing fresh air instead of stifling mothballs."

I hunched my shoulders and lowered my head. I'm so lame.

"Hey, Alexander?" Magnus said in a super sweet voice that made my heart lurched.

"You can call me Ale-" I said raising my head but was cut off by a set of lips.

No not just any lips, but Magnus' lips. I froze dumbfounded. _Dear god don't let this be a dream!_

He was leaning over the table nachos and drinks moved aside. His lips were as gentle as they looked, soft smooth and well-trained. Unlike me he knew what he was doing, slanting his mouth against mine and using his lips to part mine slightly. I felt my spine shiver as he began to to pull away and I nearly yelped when he nipped my bottom lip.

I stared at him as he plopped back down in his chair a pleased smile on his face. I honestly have no idea how I must look, but I suspect it isn't very attractive.

"Watch yourself boy!" Called a deep voice from across the bar. I turned -unwillingly away from Magnus- to see a burley guy with thick arms and a scruffy beard waving a sky blue drink towards us. He was dressed like a biker and sat with a bunch of other Hell's Angels lookalikes. "Bane's a heart breaker. Seen many a person run out of here crying cause of him." He warned.

I looked back to Magnus but he was just continued to smile and twirl his straw between his black nail polished fingers. My stomach dropped and the hot and spicy taste in my mouth from Magnus' kiss made me feel sick.

My first kiss, with the guy I like, and I didn't even have time to bask in the glow of the moment before I was tossed into the dark hole of uncertainty. Was Magnus as big a playboy as he showed himself to be? I don't know about that, but I do know I won't ever be able to eat nachos again without remembering his hot lips on mine.


	4. Chapter 4: Cutie Pie

**Cutie Pie**

That weekend I spent in my room cocooned in my blankets watching reruns on television without really seeing them. My mind kept spinning around what happened Friday. It still didn't seem real, but the burning taste had still been on my mouth even when I returned home, and I didn't eat any of the nachos.

Magnus and I had parted ways shortly after the kiss. He was bombarded with phone calls and I wasn't up for conversation so with a "See ya Monday." and a "Yeah." we parted ways. He heading uptown me back downtown. I wondered where he lived, and if it was nicer than my place.

Now I was still tangled in blankets and sheets having succeeded in staying inside my lair for a solid 32 hours without being disturbed. The record was broken as my stepbrother started banging on the door calling my name. I groaned and buried my head under a mountain of pillows trying to ignore him. It didn't work of course, this is Jace we're talking about. Stubborn gets his way and never shuts up. So without permission he walked into my room and pounced onto my bed.

"Gah!" I yelp startled. "Jesus Christ." I hissed removing a pillow so I could glare at the smirking golden boy.

"I prefer Jace." He said smugly and I just rolled my eyes. "Come on you've been a burrito long enough, we're going to a party tonight." He began pulling me out of my nest that I so painstakingly made to be perfectly messy.

I pulled away from him and slumped back against the mattress with a satisfying groan. "I don't want to go out. I'm fine slothing in my room for the rest of this dull Sunday."

"Slothing? That's a deadly sin, and as your brother I shall save you from damnation by dragging you to a raging party on the Upper East Side." His smile turned victorious even though I continued to glare at him.

Jace turned to leave but paused in the doorway, an evil gleam to his angelic eyes that always seem to see right through me. I never liked that. I always felt like my privacy was being invaded. "I will sick Izzy on you if I have too. She's going and you know how she likes to make a scene when she arrives." He threatened and I knew I had lost.

"Fine." I groaned loudly tossing a pillow at him and he just laughed as he left.

God my sister. I swear she'll kill me one of these days if Magnus doesn't do it first.

* * *

"This is where the party is?" Jace ogled the huge made over warehouse that had four floors and each seemed to be filled with partygoers.

"Yep." Isabelle said proudly with her hands on her hips.

"What kind of party is it? _Who's_ party is it?" I asked shifting uncomfortably on my feet. Now I wished I had taken Izzy's advice and changed. I was wearing a pair of woren blue jeans and a sweater that had a frayed hem and holes in the cuffs -I don't care for fashion. If it covers me I'm fine with it.

"Don't know. Some kid at school sent out a mass email inviting everyone. Now come along." Izzy said pulling Simon up the front steps by his arm. He blushed staring at Izzy like she was a queen, maybe because that's how she acts, but it was still cute.

Jace and Clary were having another one of their fights so she followed after Simon with crossed arms and in a skirt so short it rivaled my sister's scandalous attire. Jace huffed and looked at me and we made out way up. And I mean up. No elevator and four flights of stairs to the top floor and home to the main attraction.

Techno pop music blasted from some unseen speakers around the flat while a horde of bodies danced, swayed, and ground together to the fast beat song. Izzy, Simon, and Clary were all out of sight and blended into the mass of partygoers by the time Jace and I arrived. I wanted to leave and go back to my soft blankets and hide from this insanity, but Jace dragged me to the also crowded kitchen where bottles and cans were lined up to drink. Finger foods scattered across messy trays were placed on the expensive looking dinning table.

"Here." Jace said thrusting a bottle of some foreign drink into my hands the cap popped off and tossed back onto the counter with others.

"No I-" I began but Jace glared at me. Clary must have really pissed him off.

"Alec shut up and drink. It's a party, live a little before you die an old man at only eighteen." He complained grabbing himself a drink. He clanked his bottle against mine in a sign of 'cheers' then tilted his head back and drank a good mouthful of it before lowering it to stare around the room.

"Is that Jonathan hitting on Clary?" Jace suddenly asked pointing outside of the kitchen. I followed his finger to see a chair where Clary sat fluttering her eyelashes at a tall, pale blond haired boy with dark eyes and a sinister smile that hands down beat Jace's. Jonathan was on Jace's hockey team and spent most of their games in the penalty box.

"Even if I say no you're still going to go over there and fight." I stated over the pounding music. Jonathan touched Clary's forearm and looking back at Jace his jaw was clenched tight. He was boiling with anger, his golden eyes almost molten. Man, what did they fight about now?

"No I'm not." He fought but I could see the resolve already cracking from the stress.

Jonathan's hand moved up Clary's arm and down her back and she giggled. Brushing a curly lock of red hair behind her ear while he leaned down to whisper in her ear. That seemed to be the breaking point for Jace, because he stormed across the party pushing people aside without apologizing until he was pulling Jonathan to his feet. Normally I would back Jace up but tonight surrounded by people there was no point. Jace was more popular than Jonathan and that always pissed Morgenstern off. I slipped out of the kitchen and down the hall with my drink still in hand.

I was in search of somewhere a little more quiet but that didn't seem possible. The music filled every crack of the flat and then some. As I past by closed doors I heard noises of pleasure, I blushed lowered my head and hurried along until I came to a slightly more calm gathering in a room full of couches and lit by candles. It wasn't quiet but the chatter of the rooms occupants were hushed and no one seemed to notice my arrival, they were all preoccupied with their small groups around them.

"If it isn't Alexander Lightwood." Hummed a beautiful yet nerve rackingly familiar voice. It came from behind me and like a robot I turned around to meet those impossibly green eyes and that wicked smile with those ever soft lips. My legs began shaking slightly.

"Hey." I greeted and Magnus' smirk grew wider.

"I didn't know you would be attending this function." He said gesturing to the raging party around us.

"Same." I muttered looking away from his face, using my drink as an excuse. It was fizzy and tasted like mixed berries.

He laughed long and hard. I stared at him confused. _Was what I said really that funny? _I didn't understand it, but still felt embarrassed.

"I see you've found the refreshments, how're you feeling?" He asked pointing a neon green nail at my drink. If I was honest I felt okay, kinda warm, but mostly flustered. I didn't know how to face Magnus after our kiss at the bar, but he didn't seem to remember that.

"Fine." I answered with a shrug. He chuckled and grabbed my arm. "Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me through the hall.

"Oh you'll see, Cutie Pie." He winked back at me and I think my heart stopped for an immeasurable amount of time. My heart returned to beating when Magnus pulled a door open and slammed it shut behind us. Instead of steady paces the organ in my chest hammered wildly against my ribs threatening to break free and kill me.

"N-nice rooms in this place." I said looking around the dimly lit bedroom. A giant four poster in the middle and dark furniture decorated it, it looked like a guest room rarely used.

"You think?" Magnus muttered pulling me closer. Our chests touched and my breath hitched in my throat.

_He can totally feel how fast my heart is beating. Crap!_

I nodded and before I knew it his mouth was on mine, our lips moving wildly. I surprised myself with my reaction, there was no hesitation or moment of shock like Friday. I was completely ready for this one, kissing Magnus Bane had been in my mind all weekend.

One of his hands had found its way into the back pocket of my jeans, and the other stoked the bare skin of my lower back and my knees wanted to give out but I forced energy into them. I fumbled with my bottle until I managed to set it on the dresser just behind Magnus, then I wound my hands into his ever perfect black locks. Sparkles rain down around us as my hands worked through his hair. Our tongues fighting against each other then Magnus did something with his that was like rolling r's but softer and ... Well awesome. So awesome I moaned in the back of my throat and I could feel him smirk into the kiss.

A moment later I pulled back for air, but Magnus didn't stop. His mouth travelled down the side of my neck and it was too much. My legs gave out and I stumbled backwards bringing Magnus with me as we fell onto the bed. He laughed into the crook of my neck sending tingles down my spine but he didn't stop kissing me. Did I mention it was awesome, because it was.

His mouth moved back to mine as he perched himself over me with his hands on either side of my head. My hands moved from his hair and under his shirt and up the flat plains of his stomach and chest. I think he trembled but then again it could have been me since he dragged his knee up the outside of my left thigh.

"Such a cutie." Magnus chuckled pulling away and looking down at me. My face filled with blood and I wanted to hide but I couldn't do that pinned under a glitter obsessed smartass.

Magnus was lowering his mouth back to mine when we heard a crash. Breaking glass or pottery. He paused only an inch away and groaned, his breath smelled like alcohol and something fruity. He pulled away and sat next to me running a hand through his hair before bounding to his feet. I couldn't stop the pout that overcame my expression.

"Come along I have a feeling it's your brother." He said gesturing for me to follow, and I did.

"You know that Jace and I are brothers?" I asked surprised.

Magnus smiled over his shoulder as he opened the door. "Oh I know quite a lot Alexander. My spies are everywhere." He winked, but I couldn't shake the feeling he wasn't entirely joking.

"Call me Alec." I said following him out of the room and down the hall.

"Does Cutie Pie not work for you?" He teased and I blushed again.

_If its coming from you, no. _I wanted to say but there were too many people around.


	5. Chapter 5: Cockblocked

**Cockblocked**

Magnus elbowed his way through a crowd that had circled the chaos. Grunts and curses were being flung about like candy when we finally managed to break through the gathered people to see what was happening, Magnus had been right. It was Jace -and Jonathan- who had knocked over a lamp that now laid forgotten in a pile of iridescent blue glass at the edge of the clearing. Now they were wrestling on the ground rolling over and over neither gaining any edge, they were equally matched, but knowing Jace he wouldn't accept that. Clary stood by the chair she had been sitting in staring at the fighting boys with wide green eyes.

"Alrighty boys!" Magnus called over the hooting hollering for Jace to punch Jonathan, and for Jonathan to strangle Jace. Magnus stepped toward them and hauled Jonathan away from Jace while I scrambled to help my brother up.

"Let me go." Growled Jonathan pulling free from Magnus' grip and taking a step towards Jace who just got on his feet, but was ready for another round.

"I'm fine Alec." Jace muttered jerking his arm out of my hands.

"Bastard." Jonathan took another step towards Jace and Magnus jumped between them with a fierce glare that made his eyes look more like a cat's.

"I suggest you step outside and cool your head." He ordered between a stiff jaw. Even angry he was still attractive.

"Don't tell me what to do." Jonathan pushed Magnus aside. I grabbed Jace's shoulder to hold him back as he readied to charge at the other boy.

"Jonathan stop it!" Clary finally moved. She was now between the leering pair, back to Jace defending him. Clearly she still cared for him, so why couldn't they just get along and not be so dramatic? "Leave Jace alone." She warned and a smug smile took over his face, golden eyes gazing at her with an arrogantly victorious gleam.

"You heard the girl, you've been rejected. Take the message with grace and get out." Magnus said grabbing the back of Jonathan's shirt and began dragging him towards the door. A path opened up between the people as they went; Magnus fuming and Jonathan cursing and flipping the bird the whole way.

I turned back to ask if Jace was okay, but by the way he was devouring Clary's face I was pretty sure he was. The crowd began to fan out and mutter about how cool it would have been if the fight had continued. I just rolled my blue eyes and set out to find Izzy, it was Sunday and our parents would be home soon, to see that we weren't there. I got lucky that they didn't hear that I went to that bar, I wasn't about to get grounded for going to a party that I originally didn't even want to go too, but damn was I glad that I did. I got to kiss Magnus Bane a second time!

I found my sister draped drunkenly over a blushing and intoxicated Simon Lewis, their mouths locked in a sloppy looking kiss that left drool on Simon's chin. She fought, of course, and I had to toss her over my shoulder to get her to come along, Simon following after like a brainwashed monkey minion. We went back out into the dancing room to fetch Jace and Clary who were tangled together even worse than Izzy and Simon had been.

"I don't wanna go home." Whined Izzy as we made for the door, the last place I had seen Magnus, but he was no longer there.

I frowned to myself as I led our group out of the party and down four flights of stairs and out onto the street where I hailed two yellow cabs.

"Why two?" Cooed my sister as I sat her on her feet. She leaned against Simon for support and he was all too eager to wrap a wandering hand around her waist.

I ignored it as best as I could being her brother. "Because one's for Simon and Clary, and the other's for us. They live in the opposite direction remember?" I said rhetorically.

"But I want to stay with Simon!" Izzy whined clinging closer to him and his eyes lit up.

"And Clary and I just got back together. We must celebrate this occasion." Jace added and I rolled my eyes.

"You'll just break up again next week." I said pulling my siblings towards the taxi to the rear. They both complained and tried to get free but I held on tightly.

Jace cockblocked me with Magnus so it's only fair I return the favor. As for Isabelle she's always barging into my room without permission and sometimes it's just... not a good time. So this is payback in its simplest stupidest form.

"Alec you're sooooo mean!" Groaned Izzy as the taxi took off down the street.

"Alec is that a hicky?" Jace inquired then leaned in closer to the side of my neck and poked it. It was tender and I immediately felt the color leave my face and my stomach knot.

"What?" Exclaimed our sister and she leaned across Jace to get a look herself. I clamped a hand over it and looked out the window at the dark passing city.

"No fair let me see!"

"Who gave it to you?" Jace asked leaning heavily against my side. I didn't look at either of them.

"I didn't know he had any one to do that with." Izzy added and they both laughed. Maybe I should have left them to fend for themselves.

"I bet it was that Jessica girl from History, she's always eyeing you like a piece of meat." Jace chuckled clapping me on the shoulder. My stomach tightened it's knot. How could I tell them it wasn't a girl, and that it was Magnus?

"So what do you think Simon and Clary are doing right now?" I asked changing the subject, hoping to distract them with their own problems.

It worked.

"I swear if Simon touches her he'll have one less appendage than he was born with." Jace hissed to Isabelle who was red faced and fumbling with her hand bag.

"You'll have to beat me to it." She growled darkly as she finally pulled out her phone and started punching the keyboard so quickly that it almost seemed she had sobered right up, but when she cursed that her fingers wouldn't work properly I knew she was seeing double.

"I should have taken her home. Ugh, why'd you interfere Alec?" Jace shot at me and I just had to smirk. The immovable Jace Lightwood was frantic and not thinking correctly. It felt cool to be the one in control.

"Sucks getting cockblocked, huh?" I said and that earned me a double glare, one smoldering gold and the other an ice cold midnight blue.

I laughed, devilishly pleased with myself.

Monday I confront Magnus and apologize for my brother. Maybe things will pick up where Jace ended them. A boy can dream right?


	6. Chapter 6: A Little Obsessed

**A little Obsessed**

"Alec what is your problem?" Isabelle demanded in the middle of lunch. Everyone at our table stopped their conversations to look at us with mildly interested expressions. I hid further into the hood of my black sweatshirt to escape their curious eyes. "You've been sulking all week, and its starting to get on my nerves." She flipped her long black hair over her shoulder to emphasize her point.

_My problem? My problem! It's not really a problem as much as a sad possibly weird need to see Magnus Bane._

"Nothing." I muttered to her and lowered my head so I couldn't see the others.

Jace patted me on the back and said, "His necking partner never called him back, not that I've ever experience such a thing, but I hear it can suck and really kills a guy's ego." Simon rolled his eyes and muttered something to Clary that made her laugh. I just groaned annoyed to be put in the spotlight. "So which bitch is it bro, I'll help you out."

"It's not a girl problem." I replied. _It's a guy problem. A hot sexy guy with a love of sparkles and eyeliner. _I screamed in my head as slumped in my seat.

I had been all ready to talk to Magnus on Monday; my courage built, clothes without holes or wrinkles, head held high until I walked into English. I came crashing down as I sat in my seat. He. Wasn't. There. He didn't even come in late. So I prepared for Tuesday and the same thing happened.

It's now Friday and he still hasn't shown up. I feel like an idiot thinking he was waiting for me to say something about the party. To get my hopes up like a naïve child. I was already warned to be careful with him by some stranger, yet some part of me is in denial yelling "He's just sick." and "Maybe he got hurt at the part after you left." But that just makes me worry about him while I drown in my own pathetic sorrows.

"Maybe he's pissed Magnus hasn't been here." Clary said randomly and my head snapped up. Why the hell does she think that? Am I that obvious? I was trying not to be.

"Huh?" Izzy said not following. From the faces the rest of them were making they were just as confused. Maybe I'm safe.

"Well he hasn't been here all week to help with the English project. He's your partner, right?" Clary replied and my whole body relaxed until it felt like jello.

_Thank God. I must have a guardian Angel._

"Oh right." Jace said turning back to me. "I'd be pissed too, having to write the whole first quarter summary on my own."

"Yeah. It does suck." Clary stated glaring at Jace.

He chuckled nervously as he wrapped an arm around her and started giving her compliment after compliment. She just rolled her eyes, but a blush covered her cheeks.

With that my sullen mood was forgotten and I was left to my thoughts of Magnus. I wasn't really upset about doing the project on my own, I've gotten use to it since I was always partners with Jace -lazy SOB. I just wish I could have talked to Magnus about the kiss at the party sooner so it wouldn't seem so weird, now it just seems like I'm hung up on it. Then again I really am. Why'd he kiss me? Just something to do? Was it actually the alcohol talking? Am I really that easy?

* * *

Once at home I did what I had been forcing myself not to do: stalk Magnus' Facebook account. I typed his name into the search bar and... There were no results. No one had that name. He didn't exist on Facebook, so I tried MySpace and again nothing. No Magnus Bane on any social networks. I stared at my computer like I was missing the obvious, but there was nothing to miss. Magnus Bane just didn't exist on the Internet, I didn't think that was possible.

I heaved a long annoyed sigh and closed my laptop and sat it aside on my bed. I didn't know what else to do. I was at a complete loss. I couldn't even call him, he never gave me his number, but it seems a lot of people have it. I'm jealous.

"Alec!" Called Jace from downstairs. I ignored him, but five minutes later came, "Alec get your lazy white ass out of your bed and get downstairs! You have a visitor!"

I groaned and got to my feet and shuffled down the stairs that are directly across from my bedroom door. "Next time say that you moron!" I yelled back as I rounded the corner to the foyer.

Jace was standing by the front door closing it behind someone who had their back to me, but that didn't matter. I would know who it was even in a crowd and with a sack over his head.

"Try not being so antisocial then, and we wouldn't have these issues." Jace retorted facing me with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

My guest turned then and gave a small wave of hello. His nails gleaming orange in the light, and his outfit was a statement like always. Too tight white pants, mesh orange shirt under a heavily buckled and strap leather jacket, and custom converse high-tops colored in black, a shiny blue and specks of orange. His makeup was thick but smeared around his eyes that looked exhausted. Eyeliner black as oil and silver shimmer under his perfectly sculpted brows. Gorgeous as always.

My mind went fuzzy like a screen of snow on cable TV. Then like a punch in the gut I remembered my annoyed feelings for him. I tried to glare at him but I couldn't I was too happy to see him after going a week without him. I am so lame, we're not even dating I shouldn't be this attached to him.

"Alexander." Magnus smiled and took off his jacket and hung it on the section of hooks along the wall.

Jace punched me in the arm and whispered, "Surprised me too." Then he walked out of the foyer and into another room.

"How did you know where I live?" Were the first words out of my mouth. I couldn't greet him, his appearance at my front door was too shocking.

He smirked and stepped towards me. "My spies do amazing work, no?" He chuckled. He stood right in front of me, several inches between our heights making me look up to meet his eyes.

"Why are you here?" I asked shoving my hands into my pockets and clenching them into fists. I'm so nervous, confused, annoyed and happy that I feel kind of dizzy.

Magnus shrugged. "Thought I would stop by and see how the project is going. I've been so busy I completely forgot until my calendar reminded me this afternoon." He replied casually.

My brows furrowed as I continued to stare at him. Was he being serious? I can't even tell.

"It went fine. If that's all you wanted to know you can go." I said angrily. All the feelings inside me were boiling turning to darker emotions that I knew weren't completely justifiable.

I turned to leave the foyer but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop. I shrugged out of his grip and was finally able to glare at him, his eyes widened in surprise. About time I was able to take him off guard.

"I'm sorry did I do something wrong? I came here to apologize for pushing the project on you, you know." He said leaning on his left leg and his right thumb tucked into his front pocket.

"Yeah, and I told you it's fine. I'm use to it." I replied with a raise voice. I never thought I would ever get this mad at Magnus when I barely know him, but I was and I was furious. He _kissed_ me. Twice. Both after he had taken a drink. And he hasn't said a word about either, he just left me hanging confused and lost.

Magnus arched a brow and leaned down so we were at eye level. His green eyes were freckled with gold flecks that when caught the light sparkled like gems. Being this close I could smell the scent of him: pen ink and cologne and something else that I couldn't identify. It was a fresh and clean smell.

"Then why so mad?" He inquired narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not." I said sharply.

"You're not a good liar Alexander." He stated without any expression change, but his voice dove deeper. If I wasn't upset I'm sure my legs would have weakened or buckled from the beautiful sound.

"If you're done here, please go." I said taking a step away from him, but he just moved closer.

"But I'm not done. I have a partner who's mad at me and I don't know why." He said almost teasingly but his expression was so serious. How could he be so good at not showing how he really felt? He was right I couldn't lie well, but he could and that's almost scary. A good-looking liar, all hearts beware!

I hardened my glare as I said, "I'm sure you do know."

Magnus was silent for a moment, in thought and unmoving. I wish he would take a step back so I could breathe without smelling his relaxing scent, it was making me lose my anger and I wanted to stay mad until I got my answers.

"Oh," He said leaning away from me. The corner of his mouth twitched like he was trying not to smile, and was losing. He began laughing and covered his mouth with his hands like that would stop it.

My face grew hot and I stormed out of the room and towards the stairs. This was my house after all I didn't have to stand around and be laughed at.

"Alec wait." Magnus said catching the sleeve of my hoodie and pulled stopping me at the bottom of the stairs. I looked over my shoulder with narrowed eyes to see Magnus' smile gone and eyes serious.

Some voice inside my head told me to relax and wait to listen to what he had to say but my mouth had others plans. "I waited for five days. I'm pretty tired of waiting."

He released my sleeve and straightened his own shirt, "Is there a place we can talk in private? I think we're being spied on, from over there." He said pointing to the archway across from the stairs that leads to the family room.

I leaned to the side to get a better looked at what Magnus was pointing at and saw a crop of black hair dodge around the corner. "Max! Quit snooping!"

"Jace told me to!" My youngest brother defended as his feet quickly padded down into the room to hide.

"You know better than to listen to Jace! He's a moron." I called after him.

"Hey I am not a moron!" Jace fought from the kitchen.

"Bodoh pirang, makhluk bodoh dan tidak berguna." Magnus muttered behind me.

"What is that?" I looked at him still annoyed but insanely curious.

"Indonesian." Magnus replied simply. "So can we talk?"

"Yeah in my room." I sighed heavily then proceeded up the stairs with Magnus right behind me.

"Bagus pantat." He whistled.

I looked down over my shoulder, "Huh?"

"Nice house." He smirked.

* * *

**Thanks to those of you who have read and commented. Reading all the feedback makes me happy. Also I just wanted to let you guys know this is all done on my iPod so if there are a bunch of mistakes that's why, it has a mind of its own, but I'm doing my best to go back and fix them. So continue reading and commenting and yes translate then foreign languages (used google translate for them), Magnus is very sarcastic in them and it'll get better later on *wink wink***


	7. Chapter 7: Bandaid

**Bandaid**

"So this is your room?" Magnus asked as he walked the perimeter inspecting every inch. From my wall of movie posters to the shelves of baseball trophies to my messy bed that still held my laptop.

My stomach was doing flips. Was Magnus Bane really in my house, in my room, wanting to talk to me? Yes I'm still mad at him but the situation just seemed so surreal.

He poked the bat of a trophy then rolled his shoulders then turned around to face me. His expression was still serious but there was humor in his eyes that only continued to fuel my annoyance.

"It's nice." He said while I flopped onto my bed tucking my laptop under a pillow. The search bar was still up and had his name typed in, last thing I needed was to look like a creepy stalker.

"Thanks." I said flatly even though my heart sped up at his comment.

Awkward silence...

I didn't think silence could happen with Magnus, let alone an awkward silence. He loved to talk, ask questions, there was always something happening with his mouth.

He took a step towards the bed, hands in the back pockets of his pants (How is that possible? They're skin tight!) "You're upset about that kiss? At the party?" He asked and I had to look away from him. His gaze had softened and his tone was caring. It took everything I had to remain mad and not jump up and hug him denying I was ever upset with him.

"Duh." I said staring down at my locked hands in my lap.

"Why?" He inquired. "You seemed to have enjoyed it."

"Why'd you do it though?" I looked up at him, my temper slipping and I started to sound sad instead of angry. "Why kiss me? Me of all people? I don't get you." I ended on a sigh and ran a hand through my hair. I change my mind I don't want to have this conversation.

Magnus tapped his chin with a long thin carmel colored finger thoughtfully as his green eyes looked over me, almost right through me. My stomach knotted painfully tight in anticipation for his reply.

"I thought we were just screwing around." He answered honestly. "Enjoying the others company to the fullest."

My jaw clenched and I could feel the tears prickling the back of my eyes. '_Alec you will not cry. Not in front of him._' I told myself as I got to my feet. Like removing a bandaid it was better to get it over with quickly and forget about it. "Get out of my house." I said in such a dark tone I didn't even recognize my own voice.

"Hey Alec wait-"

"Only my friends can call me that, now get out!" I yelled squeezing my eyes shut so I couldn't see his expression.

"Oh but partner what about the project?" His voice was bitter and it stung me like acid.

"I can do it on my own and you can just take the stupid grade." I replied with my eyes still shut. "Get out now." I ordered for the last time.

I heard footsteps, then the door opening and closing softly, and he was gone. I collapsed onto my bed and clenched a pillow to my stomach as the tears sprung up and down my face. I just destroyed my first crush into a million pieces. The after shock of ripping off the bandaid hurt more than I thought it would, with each beat my heart sent a pulse of pain through me.

I buried my face into the pillow and cried feeling like a complete idiot for expecting more from a mysterious playboy. I really should have listened to Hell's Angels guy and been more careful with Magnus and tipped-toed towards him instead of charging heart first and finding myself falling off a cliff of emotions.

_Oh god I sound like a fangirl talking about their OTP._ I groan inside my head and more tears fell.

Knock-knock.

I freeze. Even the tears stop.

"Alec you okay?" It was Jace. "I heard the yelling. Did Bane do something? Do I have to kick his ass?" He sounded concerned. No matter how egotistical he is Jace still cares for his family, and I'm so happy to have him as a brother, but I can't tell him without him finding out about my secret -my Narnia wardrobe deep secret.

"No I'm fine. Thanks though." I called back.

"You sure? Bane was pretty red faced when he left, muttering crap in some crazy language, sounded like insults to me." He said through the door. I'm so glad he has boundaries about entering people's rooms unlike Isabelle.

"Yeah, just a project disagreement."

"Crap!" He said suddenly and it made me jump.

"What?" I called worried.

"Clary wanted to meet to do the project tonight. I'm late! So freaking late, I'm dead!" His voice disappeared down the stairs.

And thus ended a caring brother moment that rarely happens. I sighed and rolled onto my side so I was facing the wall. I pulled out my laptop and opened it. I clicked out of the search engine and went to my email as a distraction from the pain in my chest. The lead news article on Aol was about some fashion designer that was becoming huge in America. No names were released, saying he liked his privacy, but he was only 18 and planned to have a fashion show next mouth to kick off winter. There was a quote sent in from the designer saying, "France was fun, so was Peru before they got annoyed with me, but they had become old news and I needed something new to inspire me, and I found it. Here in New York City! It's big beautiful and quiet." That was dated two weeks ago.

_Quiet? _NYC is anything but quiet. This person must be deaf or just plan stupid. What person could find this cement jungle quiet and inspiring? It's boring dull and full of annoying yet good-looking people.

I clicked out of the article to my email and there was nothing new, but a reminder to read the next several chapters of the book before next Friday.

_I wonder how Tessa handles Will? He sounds awfully annoying and aggravating._


	8. Chapter 8: Models

**Models**

The weekend was normal, me hiding in my room watching my guilty pleasure -musicals. From the dark murderous Sweeney Todd, to the smile inducing friendship is magical Wicked. I cried. I laughed. I sung along. I was doing everything I could to forget about Magnus, but with every love story it only made me remember my crush. I knew I should have given it up, but I couldn't. He was just so different and secretive that one couldn't help but wonder about him all day. When school started again Monday I thought Magnus would still be out doing whatever kept him busy last week.

I was wrong.

Entering English I dropped my head hiding behind my fringe as I walked to my desk behind his. We didn't speak. We didn't look at each other. We were strangers once again. I hated it.

Tuesday and Wednesday past in the same fashion. I wrote the next section of the summary and did the questions packet Mr. Starkweather handed out Monday, since I was ahead in the reading. The book was good, interesting and had a way of speaking to the part of me that was emotionally unsure about the whole Magnus issue.

My friends and family didn't notice my darker mood, probably thanks to Jace, who hadn't said anything to anyone. His relationship with Clary on edge again, they were fighting left and right because of the project. Jace even dragged me into it.

"Well you won't have to worry about being my partner ever again. I'll just stick with Alec, at least he doesn't complain." He said throwing an arm around my shoulders pulling me to his side.

I pushed away saying, "That's because I found it pointless. You never did any of the work unless I gave you a script to read during a presentation." I ran a hand through my tousled hair he caused.

"I know right." Whined Clary shooting her boyfriend a dark look. "He's always staring at himself in a mirror."

Jace throw up his hands, "Can you blame me? I'm gorgeous! I mean look at this bone structure, God used all the beauty he could just to make me." He said turning from side-to-side so we all could see his face. Together, Clary and I punched him in the closest shoulder. He groaned in pain and we shared small smiles of pleasure.

"You've gotta pop that inflated ego of his." Izzy said to Clary as she patted at Simon like he was a cat. He wasn't paying attention as he tapped at the buttons of his PSP making ridiculous faces of effort.

"I've tried. But it only seems to grow." Clary sighed resting her chin in her palm.

"I love it when you guys talk about me. It's good to know I'm always on your minds." Jace smiled and Clary glared at him.

"So Izzy how're Maia and Jordan doing? I heard they got back together after their two-year break." Clary said changing the subject purposely and Jace sighed and pouted at her.

"They're doing great. In fact they're both going to be in a huge fashion show, one of Jordan's uncle's cousin's friend or something is friends with the designer and he loved how they looked so they're going to be models." Izzy replied pulling out her phone and tapping buttons until she pulled up whatever it was she wanted then past the device to Clary.

"Oh wow they look so... Hot." Clary said wide-eyed.

"What? And I wasn't asked to model?" Jace complained snatching Izzy's phone and looking at the screen. "Pfft Jordan's nothing compared to me."

"He's tall tan and tattooed." Clary stated. "He's the opposite of you but still godly hot."

"Watch it Fray." He warned.

"That's my saying." Simon broke in looking up from his game. "Get your own lover boy."

Wednesday ended like normal, and I managed to avoid Magnus in the halls on my way home. I wasn't so lucky Thursday though. I stayed late to help the Chemistry teacher, Mr. Fell clean up a pre-experiment mishap, because I can never say no when it comes to an authority figure. I'm such a goodie-goodie. I was walking past the -should have been empty- male bathroom by the senior hall when I heard his too familiar voice. I should have turned around or hurried by but I couldn't stop my curiosity.

"Que voulez-vous dire que nous n'avons pas assez?" A pause. "Well find another one! Damn it! Je vais à éblouir les yeux fermés, Frank... No, ugh, no I'll find someone."

Magnus stepped out of the bathroom and I should have hurried away, but I just stood there like an idiot. I couldn't help it, he sounded like he needed help, and even if he pissed me off I still like him. His eyes glared at me for a moment and it hurt my heart, but then they lit up. Before I could blink he was right in front of me with his hands knotted in the front of my oversized shirt.

"Alexander perfect timing." He said in a rush.

"Huh?" I breathed at a lost. My brows furrowed as I stared into his glitter covered green eyes that looked back at me with a tense sort of relief.

"I need a favor. I can pay you back in anyway you want; money, clothes, a new phone. Whatever, just help me out." He said still holding me in place.

I tilted my head trying to wrap it around what was going on.

"What do you need?" I asked slowly.

"I need you to model. It's a very simple job, smile, walk, turn and change. That's all." He replied with such a serious face I was momentarily speechless.

Magnus Bane. Thee Magnus Bane needed **my** help. I had to be dreaming, but not even in my wildest dreams were his eyes ever this green and beautiful. So it had to be real.

"I'm no good in crowds. I can get Jace for you if you want, he'll love it." I said in response.

"No he won't do. It has to be you." Magnus said releasing my shirt and taking a step back. His smirk now in place like always.

"Why?"

"Because I know your secret, and I want you to keep mine if you accept." He explained with a devilish expression that did horrible things to my heart strings.

"That's blackmail." I stated darkly.

"No that's business." Magnus chuckled.

I couldn't win this. He was holding my deepest and darkest secret over my head like a guillotine. I groaned and said, "Fine."

"Great, so when the shows over how do you want to get paid?" He asked pulling his phone out of a secret pocket in his jacket. One moment nothing then poof phone in hand. Where did he get these clothes?

I paused for a moment. He said "anything" and I've seen enough movies to know to take advantage of that sort of offer. I smiled to myself for thinking like Jace and being clever.

"I want a date." I said with every ounce of seriousness I could muster.

Magnus paused with his phone half way to his ear to stare at me. A brow arched and eyes suspicious. "With who?"

"With you." I replied. "A real date, not a feel-me-up in a corner, and no insane make out session in someone else's bedroom." I explained with a straight spine and squared shoulders, hoping I looked more confident than I felt.

"You know I don't date well." He pointed out lowering his phone.

"Yeah." I nodded. "One date. That's all."

"Who gets to plan it?" He inquired curiously.

"You."

"It's going to be an awfully dull date if there's no feeling-up just so you know." He chuckled amused.

"I don't care." I assured him and his laughing stopped.

"Very well Alexander Lightwood, you have a deal."

We shook hands confirming the deal, swapped phone numbers, then Magnus disappeared back into the bathroom on his phone talking to someone in French. At my locker I paused to look at my phone to see his name and number there and my heart stuttered in my chest.

"I have a date with Magnus Bane." I whispered to myself. A smile spread across my face and I couldn't stop the, "Hell yeah!" that left my mouth as I grabbed my backpack. It echoed down the hall and I'm not completely sure but I think I heard Magnus' amused chuckle resound afterwards, but when I looked around the hall I didn't see him.

Leaving school I blushed and was happily humming to myself. _I've got a future date with my glitter tornado._


	9. Chapter 9: Family Dinner

**Family Dinner**

'You can't tell anyone you're working for me. You'll be modeling with Maia Roberts and Jordan Kyle, you're friends right? Doesn't matter. Mums the word.'

I stared at my phone for what seemed like hours before setting it down and starting my homework. The text was from Magnus, sent only a short while after I arrived home. Apparently the secrecy was an after thought, but I already figured I wasn't suppose to tell. He was threatening my secret after all, I wouldn't risk that. It's mine to tell, and I'm not ready for others to know.

I replied to his text with a simple and short message of, 'Okay.' What else was I suppose to say? 'Oh that's sounds fine but I'm really only looking forward to our date. That's all that really matters I could care less about this stupid fashion show' no I could not say that. I have a feeling I would get slapped with one of Michael Jackson's gloves if I did. So no I won't speak ill of fashion, not that I dare to do it at home, Isabelle would have my head on a silver platter wearing some god-awful flower hat and makeup.

At dinner my mood had lifted and Jace's had turned even more sour. Another damn break up? Jeez are they even sleeping together?

"Why are you smiling?" Jace grumbled as he picked at his pasta.

"Can't a guy be in a good mood?" I challenged as I leaned back in my chair, a grin still on my face.

"Not when I'm miserable. And not you after the last two weeks. You've been sulking and sad, what changed? Get laid?"

"Jace!" Gasped our mother and he just shrugged. Luckily dad was away on business -he works on the city counsel- and wasn't able to hear that. Jace would have been grounded in a moment, at least mom is a little less strict.

"Well am I wrong?" He challenged looking right at me.

I could feel the blush crawling up my neck, but I didn't have anything to be embarrassed about. "No, certainly not. I just had a good day that's all."

"Yeah right." Jace muttered slouching over his plate and stabbing his fork at a diced tomato.

"Mom can I go? I finished dinner." Max asked gaining the attention.

"Sure darling." Mom smiled at him and he was out of the room in record time. Wish I could be that quick, I can think of several recent occasions it would have been useful.

"Oh yes Alec honey," Mom said looking at me. I stopped my fork full of pasta halfway to my mouth to look at her. "I got a call today from some man named Woolsey Scott, saying that you were going to be working in an up-and-coming fashion show. Is that true?" I dropped my fork.

_Damn Magnus works fast. I didn't even think about what to tell my parents about my absence at home. Then again I have no idea what it takes to model or prepare for a fashion show._

"Umm, yeah it is." I replied and Isabelle next to me grabbed my arm. Nails digging into my bicep painfully.

"And you didn't tell me?" She accused darkly. Her midnight blue eyes glaring up at me.

"Is that why you're so damn happy? Because you get to model and I don't?" Jace grumbled.

"Not everything is about you Jace." Mom said mildly, but was still looking at me.

"I beg to differ." He muttered under his breath.

"Well Alec?" Mom prompted.

"Yeah. I just agreed to it today. Sorry I didn't tell you. I've been busy lately." It was only a partial lie, so maybe no one will notice.

"Woolsey said you'll get school credit for it, and that it'll help with colleges to see your wide range of talents. I see no problem with it as long as it doesn't interfere with your school work." She explained in the only way a mother could. Sweetly but with the underlying threat of groundment. Amazing yet scary at the same time.

"I promise it won't."

Isabelle tightened her hold on my arm and I flinched away in pain. "You're so freaking luck! I hate you." She pouted.

"I'm working with Jordan and Maia, I'm sure you can come watch. It's not like our family doesn't have connections or anything." I said rolling my eyes.

She squealed with excitement, nearly blowing my eardrum in the process. "Oh Alec I love you again!" She sang and hugged me before she bound out of the kitchen. Probably off to brag to all her friends and to post it over every media she could. I sighed in exasperation.

"So do you think they'll let me model too?" Jace asked. His sour mood had lightened and now he was smirking.

"No." I answered returning to my food.

"What? Why?" He exclaimed.

"I asked, they said no."

"Have they seen me?"

"Yes."

"Are they blind?"

"Nope."

"Well I just don't get it then." He breathed.

I swallowed my food then muttered, "Maybe you're too handsome for them." sarcastically.

"Oh yes that must be it." Jace smiled pleased. Arrogance rolling off him in suffocating waves.

"Alec don't feed his ego, it's already hard enough to find a dinner table that fits it all." Mom joked and I chuckled. Jace just grumbled under his breath but he was laughing on the inside, I could see it in his golden eyes.

* * *

**I know it's kind of dull and short and lacking MALEC love but it's still important to help with the story line. Be prepare for the next chapter, Alec learns who Magnus is. **


	10. Chapter 10: Warlock Fashions

**Warlock Fashions**

Friday was a great day. At least it started off that way, Magnus and I spent all of English talking in hushed tones about "work" and I ditched lunch to hang with him in the library where he explained where we would be going to practice for the fashion show that would be happening in three weeks. All day Magnus secretly answered phone calls and sent texts to people in a variety of different languages, all involving a lot of hand gestures and exclamation points.

As we made our way out of the school after class we met up with Maia Roberts and Jordan Kyle, a cute couple holding hands and blushing at one another. Nothing like Jace and Clary all over each other one moment and seething the next. Magnus led the three of us to a black, tinted window, and expensive looking Mercedes. He took the front passenger's seat while the rest of us piled into the back, Maia squashed between Jordan and I. The driver of the car was dress in dark clothes and had a cave like hood pulled up hiding his face, the only reason I know it was a guy was because Magnus introduced him as Zachariah.

The car ride to the busy part of the city was filled with friendly chit-chat. Zachariah didn't participate though, maybe he's Magnus' bodyguard. But why would Magnus need a bodyguard? He's just helping out with the fashion show.

"So how did you two get involved in this?" I asked the two beside me. They smiled at each other while Magnus turned around in his seat -a smirk on his perfect mouth- joining the conversation.

"Well," Jordan began. "My family has been friends with the Scotts for generations, it was Woolsey's nephew that saw me and then told him who told Magnus." He explained honestly.

"I just tagged along to the meeting and was asked to join. It was unexpected, but really awesome." Maia smiled towards Magnus who winked back. I feel like there's something I'm missing, some important piece of the puzzle.

"Wow." I said impressed. They made it by their looks. But not me, I'm being blackmailed.

"What about you Alec?" Maia asked sweetly.

"I found him myself." Magnus said proudly. "Hand picked and chosen."

"Really?" Jordan said his blue eyes widening slightly. Was it really that impressive? It wouldn't if they knew the real reason behind it.

"Yeah." I answered with a small nod.

"It's good to see that not everyone is hung up on just your siblings looks. You've got great features too." Maia said and Jordan went ridged but then relaxed after she kissed his cheek. I flushed as she continued to speak. "High cheekbones, pale skin, shiny black hair, and really pretty blue eyes." When she finished I could hear her say to Jordan "But nothing like your's babe."

"She's quite right, you know." Magnus said leaning around his seat. He was smiling just like the Chester Cat from Alice, his eyes didn't help the look of a cat he gave off.

"Huh?" I said under my breath as my heart rate increased. That smile was bad for my heart, but in a good way. Such a good way that it could only end badly.

"You're hot man." Jordan stated. "And I say that in the most heterosexual way, one dude to another. I said that to some other guy during practice and he grabbed my ass and made a move for my zipper when we were alone in the changing room." He shuddered at the memory. I take no offense to it, I would probably react the same way -unless it was Magnus.

"No worries about that duche, he's been fired. Alec is, in fact, replacing him." Magnus informed pleasantly.

"Sir, we have arrived." Zachariah suddenly spoke and it startled me. I don't know what I was expecting him to sound like, but a light almost kind male voice was not it.

"Thanks BZ. See ya later." Magnus said opening his door and jumped out of the car with such grace that I was instantly jealous. His limbs were just as long as mine but I stumble and lack the grace of simply walking across flat surfaces unlike Isabelle and Jace. When I was thirteen I fell walking across the kitchen floor, there was nothing to trip on, I just face-planted like an idiot. Broke my arm and was in a cast for months having to miss baseball that year. It was so humiliating having to explain it to the doctor.

"BZ?" I asked as we gathered in front of a huge building, a skyscraper really, made of sleek black and gray metal and glass. It was new, dad had complained about this building, that the guy who wanted it built had to knock down a perfectly good building, it had been under construction over the last couple of years.

"Yeah, Zachariah is apart of some religious thing and they call him Brother Zachariah, I like BZ better though." Magnus replied as he led the way through the front doors -basically sheets of glass with hinges- and into a grand lobby. Marble floors, multicolored walls, and the people that walked around working were dressed either like Magnus or in professional suits. What have I agreed to?

"Good afternoon, Mr. Bane."

"Sir, it's good to see you."

"Everything is going as planned."

"Do you like this or this better for this design?"

Magnus was swarmed as we walked in and moved towards silver elevators across the room. People holding swatches of fabric, others with sketch pads, and some handing him pens to sign papers that looked too official for an eighteen year old to deal with. Then suddenly like kicking a door down, it hit me hard and fast.

"_**You're**_ the hugely famous yet secretive designer the world's been buzzing about?" I exclaimed over the milling voices around Magnus. Maia and Jordan next to me laughed to themselves, while the people surrounding Magnus turned to look at me like I spoke forbidden words. Magnus, himself stood taller than most his workers and smirked at me.

"Oh does that surprise you?" He inquired rhetorically as he pushed his way towards me. Breaking free of the mob he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the elevators, Maia and Jordan right behind us.

I opened my mouth to reply but then shut it rethinking my answer. He lived in Paris, yells at people over his phone like a superior, has random clothes stuffed into his locker. Magnus Bane being a world famous fashion designer made so much sense, and explains his love of keeping secrets.

"Actually no, not really." I said as he pressed the call button. He looked over his shoulder at me, releasing my arm and crossing his over his chest.

"And here I was expecting you to have a dumbfounded reaction so I could have a good laugh. Alexander you confuse me." He smirked amused while the elevator doors opened.

We all stepped inside, Jordan whispering something to Maia.

"You two both knew?" I asked raising a brow. Now I feel like an idiot for not realizing sooner. Magnus asking me to model, his wink at Maia in the car, probably all those conversations I over heard. Mental note: learn French and Indonesian so I can understand Magnus better.

"Yeah, after Woolsey's meeting. But part of the contract we signed states we're not allowed to talk about our employer; Magnus Bane, to anyone outside his company." Jordan explained with a half smile. Everyone was really enjoying my ignorance.

I looked to Magnus and he was practically beaming with amusement. "I go the distance to keep my personal life personal. I have enough connections and contracts in place that if anyone tried to leak secrets about Warlock Fashions that that person would find themselves in a third world country before they finished their sentence." He said proudly.

"Wow." Was all I could say. Magnus has power. I know that it should scare or even intimidate me, but it doesn't. It's just another thing to add to his long long list of attractive qualities. Besides kissing me without real intentions, I can't see a reason not to continue liking him.

The elevator soon stopped at the twelfth floor and the doors opened revealing a wide spacious room with columns and people strutting across a platform. Some criticized the strutters, while others handed them brilliantly colored clothes that they changed into behind a set of doors at one end of the room.

"Welcome to training, fitting, and practice." Magnus said clapping me on the shoulder and pushed me out of the elevator with Maia and Jordan. "This'll be your bootcamp every day after school and three hours on the weekends until my show. Have fun." He waved with his fingers as the doors closed between us. I was left staring at my blurred reflection in the polished metal of the elevator, now I looked scared.

"You'll have fun." Maia encouraged. She was already making her way towards a group of girls that were receiving clothes to try on.

"In about a week it'll be fun." Jordan corrected leading me towards a blond haired man that wore an out-dated monocle perched in front of his right eye. Then again I'm not a designer so what do I know what's out dated, I'm just a runway lackey. "For now Woolsey Scott here will put you through walking drills and point out every flaw you have until you fix them. It sucks." He said with a sarcastic half smile while the older man removed his eyewear and gave me that awkwardly intense once over with his eyes.

"Oh boy, what has my pup brought me now?" The man named Woolsey Scott said dropping his monocle into the breast pocket of his teal colored dress shirt.

"Alec Lightwood." Jordan introduced for me. He gave me an almost apologetic look before he joined a group of extremely attractive guys that looked to be practicing smiling in a mirror that engulfed an entire wall.

"Oh you're that boy." Woolsey said running a hand through his hair before circling me slowly like a wolf intimidating its prey. And it was working, he was freaking me out.

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans hiding the fact that they were shaking slightly.

"Nervous, how cute." He chuckled coming to a stop in front of me. "Ooh." His eyes widened then he was in my face. No on my face was a better description. One hand gripped my chin holding it in place while the other pulled my fringe aside exposing my eyes which seemed to be his main focus. His eyes widened as they stared at mine. He was much too close, popping my personal bubble as it were. I could smell the thick scent of something sweet coming off of him and the subtle smell of dog. "You're _that_ boy." He ogled as I pulled free from his strange grip.

"I think we've established I'm the boy." I muttered shaking my hair back over my face. Enjoying the small curtain between my emotions and the outside world.

Woolsey laughed again. A full head thrown back gut grabbing laughter that caused several sets of eyes to turn and look at us. Of course I blushed, but he didn't seem to care that he was being looked at like a crazy person.

"Oh this is going to be so entertaining." He said pulling his monocle out of his pocket and placing it back in front of his eye.

_Am I at the mercy of everyone's amusement? _I yelled inside my head.

"Now turn and walk a couple yards so I can see what needs improving other than your posture." He ordered using his fingers to demonstrate what he wanted.

"What's wrong with my posture?" I complained narrowing my eyes at the blond.

"You slouch and bow your head. Keep that up and you'll be a hunched grandpa." He said locking his hands behind his back. "Now get walking Boy."

I groaned under my breath as I straightened my back as casually as possible with the monopoly man's son watching me. Pulling my hands out of my pockets I turned and began walking like the models Isabelle is always watching on TV. Or at least I tried to.

"Oh Dieu, nous avons un long chemin à parcourir." Woolsey muttered shaking his head. I've been around Magnus long enough to know that when someone slips into another language it's probably not a good thing they're saying. "Get back over here." He ordered in a firm tone, all playfulness gone. I did and was darkly told every little thing I had to change if I wanted to be a model.

My posture was still slouched. My movements stiff. The nervous look on my face had to go. I needed a hair cut or change the style so others could see my face better. I was given a list of skin products to start using from cleansers to moisturizers. I was also told to not lose or put on any weight once I've been measured. And there was so much more that by the end of the day I felt like I learned more within those three hours than my entire high school career.

_Dear Guardian Angel don't let this Woolsey Scott guy kill me with his training before I get my date with Magnus. That's my one wish. Please help my survive Tight-Pants-and-Sparkles-Galore Bootcamp!_


	11. Chapter 11: Bootcamp

**Bootcamp**

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Isabelle?"

"Yes, but do go on."

"You're like a goddess among females. The only star in the sky, like a diamond. Thank you so much for being my sister."

"I really am amazing." She flipped her hair smugly then went back to rubbing my shoulders. I moaned happily.

God, it felt good. My muscles ache from Scott's forceful and tiring training all week. My back felt stretched and rubbery from keeping a perfect spine for hours at a time. My legs protested standing, who knew strutting across a stage could be such a difficult thing to master. And I thought I had been in great shape, baseball always keeping me on my toes, and its not like I skip or breeze through gym class. No wonder models are all crazy thin, it takes so much muscle to do this damn job.

'Remember Alec it's for a date. It's totally worth the pain, persevere Lightwood!' The voice inside my head yells at me every night when I return home. It's right this tired and aching feeling will be worth it once I get my payment for a good job. Though its not the only reason I'm trying so hard, I want to help Magnus. Help him in every way that I can even if we're not a couple, I want to at least try to be friends. Then again I might have blown that chance when he came to my house, but I can't just give up.

Izzy stopped her massaging and I groaned sadly. "I'm tired Alec, it's been like an hour." She complained dropping down next to me on the floor of my room.

"Are they teaching you how to model or kill demons?" Jace asked from my bed where he flipped aimlessly through a magazine. "I didn't think it would be this demanding and painful."

I rolled onto my back and pillowed my arms behind my head so I could see my brother over the edge of the bed. "Neither did I. But it's kind of interesting, like high school but with even vainer people and cliques. They group by appearance, the dark skins, the Asians, the paler than pales, the gum snapping blondes. I think your ego would get crushed if you went, Jace." I explained with complete honesty. Compared to the models working for Magnus, Jace was like a big peace of humble pie. It was so strange to think that egos bigger the Jace's even existed in this small world.

"Wow." Izzy said making her mouth into a big o shape.

"Yeah. I'm just glad Jordan isn't like that or I would literally have no one to talk to." I said stretching out my tired legs, they screamed in protest.

"Does that mean Maia is heading to the dark side?" Jace asked looking down at us.

"Not really. She's just really good at camouflaging herself. It's kinda scary actually." I replied and Izzy laughed.

Then my phone beeped. I groaned dreading that sound every night.

"Time to clean your face." Izzy said hopping to her feet. I no longer think she's a goddess or a diamond in the sky. I hate this time of the night. Smelly creams and solutions all over my face then this weird mask thing that feels like hardened plaster when it's dry. I don't get how it helps but Woolsey insisted on it and Isabelle has made it her mission like my home assistant to make sure I always do it.

"Oh I love this part." Jace chuckled sitting up on my bed and watching our sister enter my bathroom for the cleansers.

"Shut up." I hissed hitting him in the shin he dangled off the edge of the bed. He only laughed.

"Okay Alec sit up." Isabelle sang reentering the room.

* * *

It's Sunday, and Warlock Fashions' show is in exactly thirteen days, a Saturday night presentation. Like usual I met Jordan and Maia at the nearest subway station and we walked to practice, or work, or training, whatever one wants to call it. I like to think of it as the-only-thing-standing-between-me-and-my-date, but yeah whatever. Today was a little different than normal, and by little I mean completely surprising and nearly put me in the hospital it was so shocking.

"Alright let's see how things are coming along." The boss smirked.

Magnus had come to see his models. Which included me, and I was not ready.

Woolsey was still complaining about my lack of a smile, and the fact I couldn't keep my head up while I walked. It wasn't like I was doing it on purpose, I just felt completely self-conscious parading around with so many pairs of eyes on me. It really gets to a guy.

The models all lined up and took their turns walking down the platform that was acting as our runway for now. I was near the end, don't know why, but that's where Woolsey placed me. Everyone before me seemed to be naturals at modeling, strutting and putting on a beautiful face, even Jordan. I was too nervous to be jealous of any of them, especially when it came to be my turn. I gulped down several lung fulls of air before stepping out and down the platform. I forced my head to stay up, but couldn't manage a smile. Magnus' eyes were just on me as I made it to the end, paused for a moment -my eyes locked on his- then turned and went back. I nearly collapsed when I was out of his sight. My heart racing and a nervous blush creeping up my neck and covering my ears.

I did horrible in comparison with the others. I know I did and he's going to tease me for it. I know he will, he loves to tease and joke and be a little devil. It's like his hobby outside of designing.

When everyone had gone, Magnus muttered something to Woolsey, who's his partner in Warlock Fashions. Scott nodded them called several of the models over and Magnus talked to them. I wasn't one of them and I'm not sure if that was a good think or bad. Some were smiling as Magnus talked with an extremely tense but friendly face, while others looked like they would burst into tears at any moment. Then he left.

"Back to practice everyone!" Scott called as Magnus ascended in the elevator. "Group one fitting. Everyone else back to work!"

I started for the mirrored wall to try smiling, not that I didn't know how but apparently I did it wrong.

"Boy, come here!" Scott ordered and I turned. That had become my nickname with him, and I don't know why. He called everyone else by their given name. What? Did he just not like me?

"Yes sir?" I said walking over to the monocled blond haired man.

He clamped a hand on my shoulder nearly knocking me onto my knees. "You're staying late today. Next week is the final measurements, and after that is the fittings and run through. You are far too behind." He explained with an exasperated expression.

"But-" I tried but was silenced by his narrowing eyes.

"No buts Boy, this is coming from Magnus himself. You stay until you manage the walk without looking like you have a stick stuck up your bum." He said and a faint English accent broke through that usually wasn't there.

I bit my tongue and nodded as my face heated terribly. Magnus had noticed me, and it wasn't for anything good. He saw how bad I am at modeling, that I don't have any passion for it like the others. I don't understand why he doesn't just find a professional and fire me, it would be a lot simpler and he wouldn't have to waste his time on a date with me.

I took my usual place at the far end of the floor away from the others and began walking. Head up, shoulders squared, back straight, strong and even paces. I could feel the jerkiness in my movements and I tried to smooth them out but I couldn't get rid of the self-consciousness. I have never been good in front of crowds or even in front of my own family. I'm socially and publicly awkward. Modeling is not the career path for that kind.

'Alec your date!' The voice yelled when I began slouching and looking down at my feet. It helped. My head lifted and I forced myself to keep going. I had a reason for putting myself through this ridiculous and practically impossible training. Magnus. I had to get a date with him. He has to see that I'm not a free swinger, or a random feel-me-up during passing. I had to prove myself to him.

I continue the walking and smiling until lunch, Jordan, Maia, some of the other models, and I went to the popular smoothie place around the corner. When we finished I was the only one to head back to work. They had all finished for the day, but I had so much work left to do. It was just after one in the afternoon and the twelfth floor was practically empty except for the assistants and seamstresses that came and went with garment bags, and Woolsey Scott that was busy with a laptop at a table in a lonely looking corner of the floor.

He waved at me as I entered and dropped my backpack on a table. I waved back as I started my training where I left off; walking fluidly and without looking down at my feet. I could feel my calves burning and my back and shoulders throb from over use but I didn't quit. I was determined. The Lightwood family stubbornness breaking through my anti-social and quiet ways.

* * *

**Thanks to all of my followers and Malec lovers every where. Please leave a review and your thoughts on my writing. They are greatly appreciated and help me to know if things are too confusing and if people are liking it. Again thank you :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Better Than Ice Cream

**Better Than Ice Cream**

"Okay stop. Just stop." Scott sighed holding up a pale fingered hand. I stopped walking in the middle of the platform and stared down at him waiting for the purely and hurtful honesty about my performance. "It's late and your walk has improved and so has your posture, but," He paused to sigh again and shake his head. "Boy, your smile looks like broken glass."

I leaned back my head and looked up at the opal colored ceiling in frustration. My hands clenched at my sides and my teeth ground together like rocks. It was just after ten at night, I had been busting my ass all day working and practicing being a model, and I've just barely improved even with Scott's play-by-play orders. Why couldn't I nail this smile? Any other time I could smile naturally and it would be fine. Why, when it matters, can't I do it? It was just a goddamn smile!

"There's got to be a secret!" I yelled at Scott. My frustration getting the better of me. It was late, I was tired, and my stubbornness was just making its début.

"Secret?" Scott's brows rose. His eyes widening slightly at my out burst.

"Yeah. Some secret trick to this smiling on cue when one isn't freaking happy. Like looking into bright lights helps to stop crying." I said walking to the edge of the platform so I towered over the older man.

He rubbed his chin, golden stubble noticeable under his fingers as he hummed, "A secret huh."

I was about to fly off the handle when my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was probably Isabelle or Jace calling to know how much longer I would be. I ignored it as it faded to voicemail. I had already called ahead and asked Izzy to cover for me with mom. Luckily dad was still away with work, or sneaking into the house would be near impossible- he's a light sleeper whereas mom could sleep through a nuclear bombing and never know what hit her.

I stared at Scott waiting for a reply, but he was scrolling through his phone with an amused smile on his face. "Well?" I prompted when he continued to stay silent.

"Inspiration." Scott announced pocketing his phone. His eyes were on me, steady and serious, but under that was a dangerous looking wicked amusement. "You need something to focus on as you go down the runway."

I stared at him with half-lidded eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked flatly.

Suddenly, Scott was leaping onto the platform towering over me, hands clamped tightly on my shoulders keeping me from backing away from his intense closeness. "Okay Boy, listen closely." He lowered his voice. "When you're about to walk down the runway I want you to think of something that makes you happy, happier than ice cream on a hot summer day. Picture it, then wrap around you and bask in it as you strut. Put yourself in that happiness and maybe your smile will break through." He explained and it almost made normal sense. "Now start over."

Scott jumped down for the runway while I turned to head back to the beginning. I stopped at the stage front and turned to face the runway taking deep and even breaths. For a moment or two I closed my eyes picturing happy things: my first home run, the Halloween Jace and I pranked Izzy to believe demons existed, our family trip to Disneyland, the feel of the sun on a cold winter day, the smell of cooking turkey on Christmas Day. They all made me happy, but none induced a smile, but then a vision flashed behind my eyelids. It wasn't exactly a happy memory, but it made me smile despite despite how it played out afterward. It was Magnus, well just his face, hovering above mine smirking devilishly. His eyes were bright green even in the dim light in the room, and his lashes were long black and casting shadows across his cheeks. His carmel colored skin slightly flushed making the glitter on his face sparkle like fading rubies. The look in his eyes was pure amusement, but that was Magnus- a fun loving guy.

"Okay Boy start." Scott called breaking through my reverie.

I held the image as best I could as I walked down the platform. His smirk. His eyes. The warmth of his breath against my cheek. It all made me happy, happier than ice cream on a hot summer day. When I made the loop back to the stage front Scott was there beaming a hundred shades of excitement. I hope that's a good sign.

"I am a genius!" He cheered grabbing my shoulders again. Then he kissed each of my cheeks and danced off the stage phone in hand.

"Uh, so I did it right?" I asked trying not to wobble on my exhausted legs. I need a long ice bath and twelve hours of sleep, which I won't be getting due to school tomorrow.

"You did it marvelously." Scott smiled a toothy grin. He had just finished typing something on his phone and was putting it back into his suit jacket pocket. "The end pose needs work, but your walk and your face- on your face." He gushed like a teenage girl. "Beautifully perfect. I am a genius. I should have thought of it sooner." He smiled to himself while happily patting his cheek like he was congratulating himself.

* * *

We were waiting for the elevator, Scott and I, after my nearly thirteen hour long practice. I was excited to head home and sleep, the thought of calmer Andes stressful bootcamp days eased my mind. The elevator had arrived and were defending while Scott typed seriously at his phone. When the silver doors opened he stepped out first and blocked my path, one hand holding the doors open.

"Umm, excuse me." I said raising a brow.

"I can have a car take you home, but I need you to do something for me." He said sounding a lot like Magnus when he offered (threatened) me with the modeling job.

"Now what?" I huffed rolling my eyes.

Scott smirked and I became extremely suspicious. I was fairly sure I could take him, and we were in a lobby someone was bound to hear me if I screamed.

"Can you run up and fetch Magnus. He's not answering his phone and I fear work has caused him to pass out again." He said and I nearly keeled over myself.

Magnus. He wanted me to get Magnus, not to jump my teenage bones. How relieving. I mentally released a long breath.

"Yeah. That I can do." I replied stepping back away from the doors.

"Thank you very much. Top floor. Behave yourself!" He called as he moved out of the way and the doors closed.

_That man needs help._ I thought as I pressed the button for the top floor.

I'm about to see Magnus' office, he might even be asleep. My heart sped up in my chest and suddenly I wasn't tired anymore. I was wide awake and excited. Even though we rose to work together every day after school we didn't talk much, not even about the book project that I'm practically working on alone except for the papers Mr. Starkweather wants both of us to do. Magnus has been so busy with his fashion show he hardly speak in the English language any more, he's always on the phone or yelling at someone in French or some other crazy language that it makes my head spin. In a good way. He's so talented and has so many different sides I just want to learn more about him. His dreams. His likes. His hates. His favorite food.

The elevator came to a stop and my heart froze as the doors opened almost too slowly. I stepped out and stated wide eyes as my heart seemed to burst from chest and lay on the floor at my feet still beating a million miles a minute.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! **

**Okay I have a guessing question for you readers and the first person to guess correctly will win A BRAND NEW CAR, just kidding, no but the winner will get to have their name (or OC character name) in this story as a fellow model of Alec's, who helps him out during the story. Just to be clear for you to win you must have an account so I can get in touoch with you, and anyone who guesses more than once will not be counted. Leave your answer in the comments plz. Have fun and there will be no big spoilers with this question :) **

***This contest thing will be up until 4/19/13 until midnight when I will announce the winner and a special chapter from Magnus' view.***

**Question: How does the date between Alec and Magnus go?**

**A) It's goes okay**

**B) It's a disaster**

**C) It is Alec's dream date**

**D) Magnus doesn't show**

**E) Alec gets sick**

**F) Alec doesn't go**

**G) Magnus purposely sabotages it**

**CONTEST THINGIE OVER**

**but guess anyway if you want **

**Think carefully and good luck to all ^^**

**Please guess **

**I don't want to feel stupid for putting this up. **

**Thank you**


	13. Chapter 13: The Chairman

**The Chairman**

I couldn't look away. It was too. . . too stupefying? - I think is what I mean. The elevator doors swooshed closed behind me startling my heart back into my chest where it continued to work overtime. I was still staring lost in those green-gold slitted pupil eyes.

_Yes. Yep, I'm going with stupefied._I thought as i tried to close my mouth. My jaw hanging open like a broken nutcracker doll.

My brain slowly began to process what the hell I was looking at. It was a twenty-foot tall cat! A cat! It wasn't real,but an extremely well detailed painting of a furry gray cat with lazy looking eyes that seemed to stare right back at me. The more I looked the weirder it seemed, but then again Magnus isn't the most usual person out there. At the feet of the cat portrait was a set of dark wood doors that I approached slowly while the slitted eyes followed me.

I was about to go right inside the office when I remembered how much _I_ hate it when others barge into my room, and Magnus is known for loving his privacy. So instead I knocked twice, but there was no reply. I entered the office with nervous butterflies in fluttering in my stomach.

"Wow." I said under my breath as the door silently swung shut.

The room was huge with floor to ceiling windows that had a perfect view of the Brooklyn Bridge, marble floors scattered with expensive looking throw-rugs, and beautiful bronze light fixtures hanging from the ceiling in the shape of -what else- cats. There were long table filled with rolls upon rolls of fabric, and piles of crinkled papers were gathering around the floor. Easels were propped against the back wall and held half-finished sketches of outrageous outfits that I would expect no less of Magnus. But none of those things mattered as I made my way across the messy but spacious office towards a ridiculous looking desk made of blue glass the shade of a fresh blooming violet flower.

The desk was a cluttered mess of pencils, pens, marks, paper, pads, and empty coffee cups. Laying amongst the mess was a head of tangled gelled hair the color of an oil slick. As I moved closer I could see the head was pillowed atop of slim carmel skinned arms, and his back and shoulders rose and fell steadily. I moved around the desk and leaned over the sleeping designer to get a better look at his face. It was a striking sight, seeing Magnus Bane without a smirk or any kind of humor on his face. He looked peaceful and tired. Underneath the thick kohl around his eyes I could see the darkening half moons under them. Working 24/7 and attending school, it was a wonder he even had time to eat and sleep.

I leaned in closer, my hand reaching out to brush away a fallen spike, but I stopped and clenched it into a fist. It wasn't my place to act like a boyfriend or a friend. I wanted, I still want to, but I can't. Oh how do I want to, but I have to make Magnus notice me first. Notice me for me, not the ridiculously stupid first impression I gave him. retrieving my hand I knelt next to Magnus' chair and gently shook his shoulder.

"Magnus. Magnus wake up." I said softly like my mom use to do when she woke me up for school back when I was Max's age.

He groaned scrunching up his nose in protest. It was so cute I almost gave up and let him keep sleeping.

"Come on Magnus, Scott's waiting." I shook with a little more force.

He turned his head on top of his arms then turned back like her was shaking his head 'no'. "Magnus." I huffed dropping my hand. Then his lids fluttered and his green eyes were looking at me. My heart froze at his still sleeping expression, it made him look even sexier.

"Alexander," He muttered groggily. "As I live and breathe." And his signature smirk was back in place even though he was still in the process of waking up.

He sat up slowly covering his face with his large hands while he yawned. There was a small squeak in his throat at the end of his yawn that I couldn't help but find it adorable.

"I am alive right? This isn't a dream?" He asked from behind his hands.

Was he being serious? Or rhetorical? No way would he dream about boring, dull, laughable Alec Lightwood.

"Of course you're alive. Now come on it's late and Scott's waiting." I said getting to my feet.

Magnus dropped his hands with a long groan. His makeup was severely smudge giving him racoon eyes. He looked up at me with tired green eyes and fading smirk. "So Woolsey sent you up? What a meddlesome old man." He muttered running a hand through his hair, brushing the lock out of his face that I had wanted to.

"Magnus are you okay?" I asked with a furrowed brows.

He pushed out of his high backed sliver rolling chair hands pressed to the top of his messy desk. "I've been asking myself that for over a month now, and I gotta say I have no answer." He replied and I began to worry. What was wrong with Magnus? What was bugging him? Was it just the fashions show?

* * *

I couldn't find anything to say as Magnus gathered his things from around his office. As we left through the doors and waited for the elevator to arrive I finally managed to think of a topic that would hopefully lighten his mood. He was gloomy and quiet, and that's not the Magnus I know. It's just not Magnus, he's a smirking laughing sarcastic kind of person.

"Is there a reason you have Catzilla guarding your office?" O asked pointing my thumb over my shoulder towards to the portrait.

Magnus looked behind us to the cat then snickered with his usual smirk. His reaction put me at ease for the moment. That was the Magnus I know and love.

"Catzilla? Don't you have a pet?" He asked as the elevator arrived.

"Yeah, a fat Persian named Church." I replied. We stepped inside the lift.

"Well gaze upon my beloved kitty." Magnus said with a flamboyant gesture of his arms at the giant painting as the elevator doors closed sealing us inside.

"Do I dare ask his name?" I raised a brow.

"Oh Alexander," He fluttered his lashes dramatically. "The Chairman would be hurt to hear that."

I hit the button for the lobby as I asked, "Chairman? I thought you ran this company?"

He laughed again, "I'm not the Chairman."

"You've lost me." I admitted lamely.

"Chairman Meow, he's my cat." He chuckled. "You're so cute sometimes Alexander." He added ruffling my hair and I could feel my cheeks flame with a blush.

I stared down at my feet embarrassed. Was I only cute? I wanted to be more than that, more to him.

"You can call me Alec." I said still hiding my face behind my hair, but I could see him. He looked down at me with surprised eyes, and no smile. He turned away with the opening of the doors.

"We should hurry. The Chairman is probably lonely." Was all he said as he left the elevator. My heart dropped into my stomach as I followed after him.

_Maybe I did screw up too much to be his friend. Maybe I'm too late._

* * *

**I'm sorry about this, I was planning on posting a new chapter every day until Friday when I announce the winner. But I got severely distracted with an anime called Amnesia, and I had to rewatch episodes to understand what the hell was going on, but . . . I'm still confused. ANYWAY so here's yesterdays and later tonight I will post another chapter to make it up to you guys. Enjoy. Keep guessing I love the reasons some people put behind their choices ^^ so please leave reviews, make comments or just fangirl about Malec (I do it alllllll the time) **

**Thank you again :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Little Sisters

**Little Sisters**

Outside the building Woolsey Scott was waiting with two dark cars idling by the curb. The weather was getting even colder, the wind blowing with bone chilling gusts, and the clouds above shielding the moon from view. Magnus climbed into one of the cars and Scott directed me to the other, then he climbed inside the same car as Magnus. That's how we parted, silent and like strangers. My heart felt like tiny needles were stabbing it, digging to the core of soul where I had grown attached to Magnus. They tried to pop the part of me that loved his smile, the way he walked dominating the room he entered with one sway of his hips, the gleam in his eyes that was always filled with humor but also kindness. I fought the pain as I told the driver where to go, but it seemed he already knew.

I slumped against my seat shoving my hands into my pocket to fish out my phone. I had six missed calls from Isabelle and nine unanswered texts from Jace, all about when I would be home, and what the hell I was doing so late at night. I sighed and sent a quick message to Jace saying I was on my way home, and I would be there in half an hour. His reply was instant, he was probably hovering over his phone like a paranoid brother.

'Great. About time. Mom is already alseep, just be quiet and you'll be all good. Don't forget to lock the door.'

I sent back, 'OK thanks. Will do.'

* * *

I couldn't sleep last night. No matter how tired I was -still am- I couldn't will my eyes to close and sleep to take over. Magnus was consuming my life. I was worried about him, he was hung up on something, and was overworking himself for this fashion show. I tried to amend what I said at my house, and be friends with him, but that only seemed to upset him. What could I do to help him? I just want him to smile and be happy. I want to be next to him while he smiles and is having fun. I want to be the one to make him smile. I really want to date him. I really want to be his boyfriend. I want-

"Alec you're face is really red." Isabelle said cutting into my reverie. I looked around our lunch table to see the others staring at me too just like Izzy. I lowered my head and pulled up my hood to hide inside of. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked reaching over to touch my forehead but I swatted it away.

"I'm fine. Just tired." I half lied. I wasn't fine. How could I be fine when Magnus didn't come to school today? I tried texting him to see if he was okay, but I still haven't reseved a reply. I can't help but feel like I really screwed up last night, though I'm not entirely sure what I did wrong. Maybe I insulted his cat, he did say it was his beloved pet.

"How is the modeling going?" Clary asked casually. "Maia and Jordan seem to be enjoying it."

"It's exhausting." I replied peeking out for under my curtain-of-solitude.

"Yeah, Alec didn't get home until almost midnight yesterday." Jace said with his mouth full of pizza.

"What were you doing all night?" Isabelle asked.

I groaned. I had successfully dodged their questions this morning since I was running late having slept in, though I was mostly comatose instead of sleeping. Now I had nowhere to run and hide, I was too tired to run or to hide. My legs felt like half frozen jello, the bones jelly-like and my muscles stiff as cardboard. I want a long hot shower and a never ending massage. I doubt I could talk Izzy into that, she's truly not one for manual labor.

"I was learning how to smile correctly." I grumbled. All at once everyone's eyebrow rose in that are-you-serious way and I just had to roll my eyes. "It's harder than it looks. Not just any smile will do, and just so you know I mastered it."

"That sounds so stupid." Simon said poking at his kosher turkey sandwich, like he questioned it's kosher-ness, if that's a thing. "I can't believe you , out of all the people sitting at this table are going along with this fashion crap."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Izzy snapped pulling away from his side and staring at him with a heated glare.

Simon didn't seem affected as he spoke his mind, probably the worse trait for a boyfriend of my sister. "Alec is the only person out all of us, including myself, that wouldn't get sucked into something so mainstream as modeling, or even acting. He's too chill, relaxed and for the love of God quiet. I mean you don't think it's weird he decided to do it out of the blue? He's not exactly the A plus student, so why go for more credit than he needs?" He pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at me with dark eyes that made me feel like I was about to be outed about a secret that wasn't even my. "I just don't get why you're working so hard for something that we know you actually detest. Do you have a bet going with someone or something?"

My stomach lurched up my throat stopping any sort of refusal I was going to say. I was being strangled with my secret agreement with Magnus. I say nothing about what he does, and he doesn't tell anyone about my homosexual secret. Why did Simon have to speak? Why does he have to date my sister? Why does he have to be so goddamn annoyingly observant?

"Nerd boy has a point." Jace said looking away from Simon and towards me. I glared at Lewis and mentally punched the shit out of him while I shrugged.

"I told you guys, I was asked, and I couldn't refuse." It was the truth. Magnus wouldn't take no for and answer. "As long as I'm doing it, I might as well be good at it so I don't look like a complete fool in front of hundreds of famous people." I replied flatly as I made fists under the table to keep from actually pulverizing Simon to a bloody pulp.

"Alec, you okay?" Jace asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him slightly confused. "Your eyes are kind of bloodshot, and," His voice lowered so only I could heard him. "You're crying."

I reached up careful not to move my hair so the others couldn't see, and found that Jace was right. My face was wet and I couldn't stop the tears. I jumped to my feet and pulled the oversized hood further over my head as I turned to leave.

"Alec?" Izzy called after me in a concerned voice. I ignored her as I hurried out of the cafeteria and down the empty hall hoping to take refuge in the boys bathroom for the rest of the day.

I didn't get that lucky. I was tackled and pushed into an alcove that was windowed and looked over the garden in the center of the school. I tried to fight the person off but they twisted my arm behind my back and kept it there, sending a wave of pain up my shoulder. I was pinned between the window and my annoying sister, the only person to cheat and hold me in this wrestling move.

"Get off Izzy." I growled at her.

"Not until you talk to me Alec." She said leaning around me so I could see her face over my shoulder. Her eyes were serious and unwavering. I hate when she gets like this, she won't rest until she gets her way. Damn the Lightwood stubbornness. "Why have you been so emotional lately? Why won't you talk to me? Or Jace? We're your family you can talk to us, we love you." Her voice softened and trembled slightly.

Her words only made more tears fall. When did my life become so complicated? I don't like it. I hate it. What happened to the simple high school life I use to lead? Oh right, it was torn down by a tornado. I gorgeous tornado that I fell helplessly for, now it was just making things more complicated. I have to rebuild the mess it left behind. Maybe things will be better this time. I have Isabelle and everyone. . . I'll just start with Izzy.

"Izzy," I said in a half cough half cry. I paused to try to control my tone. "What if I told you I was... I was gay?"

There was silence, and her face went blank. Her grip slipped on my arm and I pulled free turning to face her head on. She stared back at me tilting her head to the side inspecting me like I was someone else. My heart clenched and I felt sick to my stomach. Regret was building inside my chest as more tears spilled from my eyes. _Thank God no one was in the hall to see my pathetic crying._ I thought as I wiped my nose on the sleeve of my hoodie.

"So?" Izzy suddenly challenged as she pulled at my sleeve and guiding it to under my eyes where she wiped my tears away, though only more continued to fall. I stared down at my sister completely dumbfounded. "What's the problem with being gay? Is that why you're crying like a baby?" She tried to tease and I just continued to stare.

"Y-You're okay with it? . . . I mean, with me?" I gapped unable to handle what was happening. It was like a dream. A good terrific dream that seemed so out of my reach that I had nearly given up on believing in it.

"Alec, you're my brother. I'm fine with whatever you do, except when you steal my last chocolate. Some lines you just don't cross with a girl. But seriously is that what's had you so worked up the last few weeks?" She asked lowering my sleeve and taking my hand. Her hand was firm in my and warm and reassuring. It was everything I ever wanted when I finally spoke my secret. More tears welled up in my eyes as I pulled Izzy into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around me patting my back. I love my sister.

"It's not really the whole reason." I muttered into her shoulder. "You know Magnus?"

"You like him." She stated and my heart flipped in my chest then tightened painfully, both happy to have it known but also sad to know it wouldn't go any where.

"Yeah, but I screwed up." I cried and her arms tightened around me.

For the next several minutes I explained everything that happened between and Magnus, except I subbed his owning a huge fashion dynasty for him just working there. Isabelle listened and didn't interrupt, for once it was just about me and my problems, instead of her hair issues, or her lack of control over Simon, or some other girl problem that I don't understand. When I was done she was very serious in her reply.

"Then just tell him how you feel. Come out to everyone and he would have anything over you and he won't be able to manipulate you."

I sniffled and wiped at my face again with my now damp sleeve. "He's not going to listen to me. That's why I'm doing this stupid fashion show. I need him to look at me. Right now I'm just the quiet closeted boy that he doesn't have any connection to." Izzy nodded and crossed her arms.

"Well then I hope you make him see how amazing you are." She smiled. I stared down at her feeling my own smile take over my face. "He's an idiot to not date you after everything you've done for him; the book project, modeling, and caring for him so much. Damn Magnus is lucky, I wish I had a boy to care about me as much as he does." She finished with a mock sigh and I ruffled her hair teasingly.

"Just don't tell anyone else. I'll get there on my own." I said blushing as I looked out at the withered and dead garden. Winter can be brutal, not just to plants but to people too.

"Oh I get to be special." She giggled. "No problem, bro. I got it." She beamed up at me and I knew I could trust her. Izzy may love gossiping, but she has boundaries, I'm glad I'm one of them.

"Love ya Iz."

"Love ya too."

* * *

**Here is Tuesday's official chapter. Sorry it lacks Magnus glittering person, but main characters need time away from their love interests to build the emotions. Besides Izzy needed to look less like a self-centered witch, cause she really does care and that's why I like her. Also note: IT PAINED ME TO WRITE MEANLY ABOUT SIMON. I love him but someone had to push Alec, and he has the personality to do it. I SHED A TEAR WRITING IT, but it had to be done.**

**I love you SIMON LEWIS.**

**Thanks for reading, comment, review, rant. **

**:) Have a good day**


	15. Chapter 15: Sick

**Sick**

I spent the rest of school in the nurses office faking a stomach ache waiting for the final bell to ring so I could escape to Warlock Fashions. Magnus never showed so Maia, Jordan and I were stuck taking the subway instead of riding with the ever mysterious BZ. Izzy called me as the three of us made the short walk to the building, but I promised her I was okay to work. I had to get better and prove to Magnus I'm not just another nobody. She seemed to understand and wished me luck before hanging up to attend the club she joined because of Simon. They play some weird game called D-n-D and they go on adventures in people's basements. I don't understand it but whatever, Izzy's dating the geek not me.

Once at work and on the twelfth floor Scott was spouting orders left and right with a red face that made his golden monocle stand out even more against his skin. When he turned on me I stared at him wide eyes and not ready to receive his wrath. I wondered what happened to piss him off? Scott is strict but I've never seen him angry strict.

"Get to measurements Lightwood." He growled with a flick of his wrist pointing to a line forming at the south side of the floor.

_Lightwood? What happened to Boy?_

"Was I speaking French? Get your ass over there Lightwood!" He yelled and I scrambled for the controls that would make my legs move.

"Come on Alec." Jordan chuckled uneasily as he pulled me towards the line Scott pointed too. The blond huffed angrily and stomped off to yell at another innocent model bringing the poor girl to tears.

"Thanks." I said as Jordan and I stood in line. "I was in shell shock I think. I've never seen him like that."

Jordan scratched nervously at the back of his neck and said, "Neither have I. Something must have happened this morning. I don't know what but I'm sure we'll find out by the end of the day. Workers here may not be able to talk about work outside the building but that just means gossip flies so much faster around here than in high school or the media."

I nodded in understanding as I peeked back over at Scott still laying into the same model who was clinging helplessly to a garment bag, her friends having abandoned her to save their own skins. Though she was never kind to me I couldn't help but feel bad for her, she didn't deserve Scott's bad mood. No one did, except the person who caused it.

"Hey Alec, you feeling okay?" Jordan inquired looking at my face I wish people would stop asking me that. "Your eyes are swollen and kinda bloodshot."

I ran a hand through my hair trying to divert his attention away from the proof that I had cried like a baby in the middle of school. "Yeah, I just didn't get much sleep last night. I stayed pretty late last night practicing."

"Damn dedication you have dude. But don't overwork yourself or you'll make yourself sick." Jordan said with a kind smile that I genuinely returned.

The line moved slowly as we waited to be measured for the clothes. They took measurements of my waist, chest, shoulders, both arms, and my legs. They weighed me twice, and took down my hair and eye color and put it all into a Manila folder with my name on it. It was awkward having someone wrap a cold ribbon of plastic around my bare skin and their arms brushing mine when I don't even know them. When I was finally allowed to dress and leave I was completely red faced and embarrassed. Jordan was already done and working with a seamstress about a pair of insanely ripped jeans that looked to be too long.

I made my way to the mirrored wall and practiced the end pose that last night Scott said I still had to work on. I tried putting my hand on my hip and cocking my leg out to the side but I looked ridiculous, so swallowing my embarrassment hoping no one saw it, I tried another pose. I put my hands in my back pockets and leaned on my left leg with a half smile. It wasn't bad but I still felt self-conscious posing in front of people, but it was just another obstacle I had to past to get Magnus to notice me. I tried another stance with my head tossed to the side and my arms folded over my chest and I couldn't help but feel like Jace when he was looking down on someone. I put an end to that one with a frustrated groan.

Behind me I could hear people talking. It was whispered and rushed like when teens gossip. I looked at them in the reflection of the mirror as they spoke.

"Really? He's not here? Like at all?" A guy asked the only girl in the group.

"Yup. He's sick apparently and that's why Scott's gone chaotic." She nodded and her full-volume hair bounced around her shoulders.

"Well Scott is his legal guardian. They've been together for what, thirteen years?" A dark skinned guy said and suddenly I became extremely interested in their conversation. My posing practice forgotten.

"Yeah and Magnus isn't one to get sick, I've heard. Seems this show is way more stressful than the others. Wonder why?" Another guy said.

"Who knows. But he has to get better quickly if he wants the show to go perfectly. There's still a lot left to do." The girl said crossing her arms.

"Do you know how bad it is?" The first guy asked her.

She shrugged and flipped her hair out of her face. "No idea. But judging by Scott's tantrum it can't be all that good."

I couldn't listen any more I had to take action. I scoped the room and found Maia across the floor stretching with a group of girls, they were next to go down the runway. I hurried over to her almost at a full sprint and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Alec, what's wrong?" She asked looking at my face. I wonder how I must appear to her. Nervous, upset, maybe scared? I feel scared, but not for myself.

"Can I ask you something real quick?" I said motioning for her to follow me.

Maia nodded and got to her feet and followed me as I stepped a few yards away from her group. I turned to face her and nearly spat my question at her. "Do you know where Magnus lives?"

Her eyebrows shot through the roof as she stared a me with dark eyes. "Umm, yeah. But why do you want to go there? We have Bootcamp, and I hear he's resting today." She crossed her arms, but her expression was thoughtful.

"I can't really explain. I just have to go, so can you tell me?" I begged. I was feeling fidgety, I can't just not do anything.

Maia stared at me for another long moment then sighed with a smile and gave me the address. Without hesitation I ran across the floor to where I left my backpack, grabbed it, and hurried to the elevator where I rushed down to the lobby and the street below. I hailed a taxi and gave the cabbie the address Maia gave me and then he took off into the midday traffic. God I hate NYC! I was nearly twitching in the backseat as we slowly made our way uptown.

Way uptown too. I stared out my window confused, but with the nagging feeling of recollection that wanted to break through. The cab dropped me off on the Upper East Side and I paid my fare without looking at where specifically I was then jumped out of the car.

"No goddamn way." I gapped staring up at the building I was standing in front of. It was the made over warehouse that Jace dragged me too for that obnoxiously loud party. Now it looked empty and abandoned, but the fact that it was in such good shape said otherwise.

I walked up to the front door remembering the address and checked it with the numbers painted above the door. They matched. It was the right place. This was Magnus Bane's home.

Suddenly Magnus' laughing at the party made sense.

""I didn't know you would be attending this function."" He had said, and I being unknowing had replied, ""Same."" It was his party, of course he would be there.

I was about to die of embarrassment when I remembered why I had raced all the way there without telling anyone but Maia. I had to check on Magnus. Scott wasn't here to do it, or to take care of him, so who was if anyone? I hated being alone when I was sick. Jace knew that, so when we were younger all the way until middle school if one of us got sick the other would fake it so we could stay home together while everyone else worked and went to school. We watched movies and read comics and ate the ice cream mom hid in the back of the freezer. Magnus doesn't have a brother to do that with so wasn't he lonely?

I didn't want to think about it, I reached for the door knob and it -surprisingly- turned. I didn't pause to marvel at Magnus' lack of concern for his safety, I charged up the four flights of stairs and to the door on the top floor. I tried to go right in but this door was locked. I was partly pleased he wasn't completely against locked doors, but the other part of me didn't like being shut out when I was so close to seeing him. To knowing how sick he was, if he was taking care of himself correctly.

My fist was raised to knock on the door, but like some horribly evil procrastinating cue my phone rang. I angrily pulled it from my pocket and answered with a very dark "Hello?"

A chuckle greeted me and I scowled at the door like it's my caller. "There's a key under the mat." It was Scott. I looked at my phone's screen to see Maia's number and immediately knew she ratted me out. "Take care of him for me, Boy. He's a stubborn one when it comes to restrictions." Scott said then the call went dead.

I stared down at my phone the screen dark and closed it. Was Scott okay with me leaving Bootcamp? Was he fine with me going to Magnus' on my own accord? What, was he planning I would go? No that's crazy. That old man makes no sense at all.

I pulled up the welcome mat and there was indeed a house key there. I'll have to tell Magnus he needs a better hiding spot than the world's most cliché place. I grabbed the key and replaced the mat. Standing up straight I glanced down at the silver key in my hand and I couldn't help the part of me that wished I had my own copy instead of using the spare. I shook the thought off as I put my attention back towards helping Magnus, sick and should be sleeping.

Though I somehow knew that wasn't what I was going to find behind the door in front of me. Magnus does things his way, even if they're the wrong way. I love that about him.

* * *

**Two more days and I will announce the winner. ^^ I can't wait to find out what kind of character the winner will decide on. Female or male? Idk it'll be fun writing their character into the story. **

**Btw I know I'm about forty minutes early posting this chapter, but it's close enough to Wednesday I think I can let a few minutes slide. Do I hear any complaints? Nope heehee. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16: Grilled Cheese

** Grilled Cheese**

I unlocked the door and the dead bolt then pocketed the key. Gripping the knob I turned it and pushed my way inside the flat with my heart racing and palms slick with sweat. I was so nervous that Magnus would throw a fit and send me out while he stayed home all alone. I breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't in the living room where there had once been a horde of grinding bodies, and a broken lamp. Now it was empty and spotless. Light green carpeting and tan furniture decorated the room, while across the flat was the spacious kitchen and dinning room, also clean and spotless with stainless steel appliances and stone countertops. Without the pounding of music and the mass of partygoers I could see how stylish and up-to-date the place was. It definitely screamed Magnus.

I made my way into the flat dropping my backpack next to the large sectional before going off to find Magnus. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Yelling and cursing could be heard coming from down the hall that he had once pulled me through to get to a guest room. The memory tried to distract me from my current mission, I shook my head banishing such thoughts. I had to focus on taking care of Magnus, not wayward thoughts or actions. No matter how appealing they might appear I have morals.

Following the "Sialan kau Dasar pelacur. Bagaimana bisa Anda putus dengan dia? Dia mencintai Anda!" down the hall I came to the room that had been completely covered in candles the last time I was in it. But now it was dark, curtains pulled tightly closed, the only light coming from the massive plasma TV hanging on the wall next to the archway I stood in. Magnus was on an overstuffed sofa curled up in a thick quilt and was eating a tub of ice cream, the perfect image of a sick person nursing themselves. His eyes were firmly fixed on the television glaring like heated gemstones as the characters muttered something in another language. It sounded like one of those Korean dramas, but I didn't move. I was staring at Magnus in the faint light before I made myself known. He looked okay, except for the flush that covered his face that was nude of any makeup, and the dark rings under his eyes. He looked exhausted, but he wasn't sleeping, stubborn fool.

"Sialan wanita. Anda semua hanya berbohong dan menipu. Ungrateful bitches." Magnus grumbled around a spoonful of ice cream.

I have know idea what he said but it sounded like a hex on someone's head. Hate to be that person, I hope I'm not that person.

Behind me there was a sudden meow, that sounded like "Bitch move" and I yelped startled.

"Chairman?" Magnus said looking to the floor as a gray fuzz ball whizzed past me and into his lap. "Alexander?" He gapped looking away from the cuddling cat and to me where I stood embarrassed. Church loves doing that too, walking up behind me and scaring me. I think cats have it out for me.

"Umm, yeah. Hi." I stuttered with a small wave.

Magnus just stares at me, and I can't tell if he's mad, or pleased, or indifferent. The TV had gone to a dark commercial bathing the room in a shadowy blue that made everything look creepy and dangerous.

"What are you doing here? How'd you get in here I locked the door." He said jabbing his spoon into the ice cream and it stuck straight up. He sat the tub aside as he pulled the quilt tighter around him, burying the Chairman under the colorful fabric.

I pulled the key out of my pocket with a faint blush, thankfully he can't see it. "You need a better hiding spot." I said as it dangled from the tip of my finger. Magnus' eyes narrowed to almost pin points despite the dark. "Woolsey said I should check on you. He's pretty worried and freaking on everyone down at Warlock." I said before he could explode on me. Though I can understand why he would want to, I just let myself in and practically stalked him to get to this point. _Way to go Alec. Moving up on the creep-o-meter._

"OF COURSE he did." Magnus groaned slumping on the sofa. "Woolsey, salaud." He growled pulling the blanket over his face. " Go away!" He yelled from under it.

"But-"

"I said GO AWAY. I don't need a babysitter." Magnus yelled. I quirked a smile. I had never heard him sound so much like a kid. He's always working and surrounded by adults I sometimes forget we're the same age; eighteen.

"I'm not here to babysit you." I said trying to get rid of my smile but can't. He's being way too cute. "I just wanted to make sure you were taking care of yourself properly, and you should be asleep." I stepped towards him and Chairman Meow croaked a groan. How old is that cat? He sounds ancient.

Magnus stayed under his quilt muttering something in I think it was French. He apparently likes to use French when he really wants to curse. I moved closer still smiling unable to stop as I stood in front of him. I could now see what ice cream he was eating -Panda Paws, my favorite- and the design of the quilt, it was made of hand painted patches each with their own pattern. It looked to be made for a child, it was cute. I wonder who made it, it wasn't over the top like everything else Magnus owned.

"Come on Magnus. You won't get better if you just stay up and watch," I looked over at the TV to see the credits of the show he was watching scroll by. "Whatever that is." I can't read Korean.

"It's called Volleyball Lover, and it's awesome." Magnus defended his program. "Go away now!" He ordered all from under his quilt like a cranky six-year-old. God he was being too cute.

"Is that all you've eaten today?" I asked ignoring his demands.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter to you." He fought.

"Do you like grilled cheese?" I picked up the pint of ice cream.

"Who doesn't. Leave."

"With or without crust?"

"Without. Go away."

"Lemonade or orange juice?"

"OJ. Get out."

I smiled to myself as I left the room with the ice cream and made my way to Magnus' kitchen. He might want me to leave but he likes to be babied, nut who doesn't like to be spoiled on occasion. As I began cooking in the well stocked and fancy kitchen I could hear Magnus yelling at the TV as he started watching something else. It wasn't in English and I couldn't even begin to guess what was going on that had Magnus in a pickle. When the food was done I went back to the den and handed the plate to Magnus who had pull the quilt over his face hiding from me. I sat the orange juice on the side table while he began eating. Chairman Meow was curled around Magnus' side furry face buried into the boy's thigh.

"This is good." Magnus muttered with half his sandwich gone.

"Thanks." I said hovering by the archway.

"You can leave now." He said around a mouth full.

"Are you going to go to sleep?" I challenged.

"What's it matter to you if I do or don't sleep?" He said in a low tone.

"You can't get better unless you sleep. Everyone is worried about you. They want you to get better." I said staring at the bobbing blanketed head.

Magnus scoffed. "They only want me back to work so they can get their paychecks."

"That's not why I want you better, or what Woolsey wants." I stated and I blushed. I can't believe I just said that out loud. I'm must have caught Magnus' cold and I'm delirious.

"Oh and what pray tell do you mean by that, _Alexander_?" He asked lifting his head so I could see his eyes under the edge of his quilt. Black hair hung around his face and was beginning to frizz from the static.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat from the way he said my whole name. He was still mad about when I snapped at him at my house. I shouldn't have said he couldn't call me Alec, but yesterday I thought I fixed that. Maybe I did something else to make him so mad.

"Well," I wetted my dry lips trying to gather the words I wanted to say. "I'm your friend. . . At least that's what I want to be. You can call me Alec, I'm sorry about what I said at my house. I was just upset and didn't mean most of what I said." My face burned more. That was so embarrassing.

Magnus was quiet for a while nibbling away on the last of his grilled cheese. His green eyes on my face, which only made me more flustered and embarrassed.

"You confuse me, Alec." He said finished with his food. My heart leapt for joy that he used my nickname. He made a face and added, "No I think I'll stick with Alexander. Everyone calls you Alec, how dull and boring." He petted the Chairman and the cat purred happily.

My eyes widened. "So does this mean-?"

"Welcome to the Bane circle of friends. It's a very exclusive club, count yourself lucky you made the cut." He smirked and my heart raced in my chest.

I was happy. Really happy. I thought for sure he would continue to hate me or push me away after what I yelled at him. Magnus waved me over to the couch and I joined him with a spring in my step. He pushed his cat over to make room and we sat there watching foreign dramas. Magnus had nearly hit me with his cat when I said i don't speak Korean. "I don't speak Korean either. It's Chinese you dope." He had said then muttered something that sounded like a lot of breathy vowels. "Nǐ shì xìngyùn de, nǐ hěn kě'ài."

"What does that mean?" I asked raising a brow.

"Means you're a moron." He murmured pulling the quilt so it covered the side of his face that I could see.

"Oh." Was all I said looking back to the TV. There were subtitles at the bottom of the screen now. Magnus must have down it with the remote he held in his hands. Though it was a small gesture it still meant a lot to me. We were friends, and he was being nice, teasing and calling me names, but nice nevertheless.

When the drama ended I was at a complete lost. I didn't know what was going on or who was what, but Magnus seemed to be pleased with how it ended. He clicked off the TV and stood up knocking the Chairman to the ground with an unpleasant yowl. Then the cat trotted off while Magnus turned to look at me. "I'm going to bed." He stated still hold the blanket around him.

"Good, you look exhausted." I said also getting to my feet.

"Thanks for coming over, and cooking for me, and checking on me, and . . . " He trailed off as we made our wa down the small hall. He stopped at a white door his back to me.

"It's not a problem. It's what friends do." I said happily.

"And for being my friend." He said opening the door. Inside the room was a burst of color and sparkles and piles of clothes everywhere. Without a doubt this was Magnus' room.

"Yeah." I said feeling really happy. My heart was racing and I could feel the blood rise in my cheeks. Today went better than I thought. _Congratz Alec!_ I cheered for myself.

Magnus stepped into his room still not looking at me. "You can keep that key." He said and I had completely forgotten I still had his house key in my pocket. "I'm staying home tomorrow too, I want chicken soup tomorrow from the local deli."

"Umm, okay." I said in shock.

"Okay then, bye Alexander." He smirked over his shoulder before closing his door behind him. I'm not sure but I think his face was redder than earlier, maybe his fever rose. I hope not.

As I walk down the small hall I can't help but smile like an idiot. The key in my hand and it shined dully in the sunlight filtering through the giant windows in Magnus' home. He wanted me to come back tomorrow. He was expecting me to, and by my Guardian Angel that keeps smiling down at me I **will** be coming over tomorrow. My life finally seemed to be going down the right track, less complications and more happiness. I was approaching a tunnel and I could see the bright beautiful welcoming light at the end of it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Nursemaid Alec and nervous Magnus. :) Also a side note that Chinese Magnus says doesn't translate on google so I'll just tell you what it says**

**"Nǐ shì xìngyùn de, nǐ hěn kě'ài."** = **"You're lucky you're cute."**

**Another side note, Volleyball Lover is an actual thing. I've never watched it, but I thought it funny to make Magnus watch one of Godfrey Gao's dramas so I did. **

**Tomorrow I announce the winner of my small contest and post a special Magnus Bane chapter. Just so you guys know it is a flashback chapter not continuing from from where this chapter left off. **

**Thank you for reading and remember to leave reviews ^^**


	17. Chapter 17: Magnus Bane

**Magnus Bane**

It was just suppose to be a fling while on vacation. London being a beautiful city full of people with great fashion sense and woman with alluring accents. That's what I had planned to do. Shop and sleep around, but then she walked into the club and I was hooked. Sure I've been out of the closet for being gay, but I swing both ways. If a girl's pretty enough and seems to be worth the time then yeah I'll chase after her. Or that's how I use to think.

"Can I get you a drink?" I asked her as she took the stool next to mine. Hair like corn silk curled into perfect ringlets around her shoulders with silver clips keeping her fringe from her face. Oh her face, a pale perfect delicate oval with green eyes like emeralds. She was beautiful.

She smiled sweetly at me and tucked a curl behind her ear as she leaned towards me. "You're not from around here are you?" She said and her voice was like honey, warm and sweet and addicting. I wanted to hear it again and again.

"And I thought I was being subtle." I smirked. Charming that's the only way I know how to be with people. Sarcastically charming. Woolsey still teases me for it.

"Nothing about you is subtle." She giggled and it was like bells.

That's how our relationship started. We would talk and flirt and travel from store to store together talking fashion and makeup. A week past and I was tired of waiting so I made my move, and kissed her as we left our usual club. She didn't fight or run away. She kissed back and it was like Heaven was singing in my veins. After that we kissed more and more and so much more. I never got my fill. Then she stopped me one day as we sat on the couch of my hotel suite. She was pouting and I would have given her anything to stop that expression.

"What's wrong Camille?" I had asked twirling one of her curls around my finger. Her hair felt like silk and always smelled like roses.

"You leave in a week." She had replied staring me in the eyes. Her's sparkled just like the gems they looked like.

"Yes. So? I told you I'll be back." I tried to wrap my arms around her but she stood up with her hands on her perfectly curved hips and a crease in her forehead.

"This is not a joke Magnus." She stomped her foot glaring. She was so cute. "Do you love me or not?" She demanded and I felt my jaw drop. I got to my feet and gestures to the room around us a smirk on my face.

"This is yours." I then pointed to my chest. "This is yours. I will give you any and everything your beautiful heart requires." I said and she began smiling again. It was bright and full of happiness. I wanted her to be happy. I loved her, truly loved her with my whole heart. I never thought I could love anyone that much, but I did.

Camille tackled me and our mouths were a mash of hungry lips and devouring tongues. Some how we managed to make it to my bedroom where our clothing was lost and our bodies became one, again and again. I was in Heaven. The bliss was greater than I had imagined, so when it ended I was exhausted and had a giant grin on my face.

"Magnus?" She shook my shoulder. "Magnus before you sleep will you sign this. It's important, Love. Please." She sang in my ear and I couldn't refuse. I should have looked to see what it was but I was too tired and I was helplessly in love.

I signed it and never saw her again.

I looked for her every where around London and England but couldn't find her. A week later I left Europe and went to America to start the new branch of my company and a stupid school. That same week I got a call from my bank to tell me I had over drawn an account and that it would be frozen until the recommended amount of money was back in it. I was missing over two million dollars, and it was from my company account. After some calls and questioning I learned that Camille was responsible. There was even a note that went along with the check that she had gotten me to sign.

'Thanks Darling. Bye-bye. Teehee.'

My heart shattered that day. I held off my entry to school and dove into work. It wasn't until October when Woolsey forced me to start school and relax with work, saying my designs were lacking and full of hate instead of love. Well of course they were full of hate. I was hating myself for falling for such a devilish angel that stole my heart. Those green eyes haunted my dreams, I even started to hate the color all together and began to avoid emerald colored things all together.

Then I saw blue. It was unlike any blue I had ever seen. It was like a deep indigo with streaks of violet. At first I couldn't remember where I had seen it only that it was surrounded by a curtain of black. That color consumed my life. I found a desk online that was the same color, and I started adding blues to my home loving how beautiful and calming it was. Unlike green; sickening and disgusting green.

Then I found the source of the endless blue. It was thanks to a stupid book project that my gray and dull English teacher had assigned. Everyone had a partner but the guy that silently sat behind me, so I turned around to ask him if he wanted to team up. He stared at me for a long while before he nodded casting his black hair aside. His eyes were wide and framed by thick lashes, and blue. Endlessly blue. That's when I remembered seeing them my first day at NYCI. I was scoping the room deciding whether to hate everyone then or later and I glimpsed his stare at me. It wasn't long, he ducked when I looked at him, but I saw his eyes.

He was a quiet and shy boy, Alexander Lightwood, but interesting. He was honest, but was in the closet I just could tell. Girls looked at him all the time but he never noticed them, sometimes I'd catch him staring at me and it just became plainly obvious. He got very flustered when I confronted him on it, it was amazingly cute. His pale face flushed and he hid under the curtain of his hair. It was so cute I couldn't stop myself that day, the alcohol that I had drank was no help either, and I kissed him. His lips soft and untrained and hesitant. It was just too cute.

"Watch yourself boy!" Called Johnny a regular at the bar we were at. "Bane's a heart breaker. Seen many a person run out of here crying cause of him."

That was right. I didn't fall in love, and I wouldn't let others fall for me. It was my new rule. Smirking like usual I leaned away from Alexander and tried to remind myself of that. I didn't want to hurt this guy, yeah he was hot and cute, but he was also innocent and sweet. He didn't need my shit.

That's why I threw a party. I needed to find someone else to screw with, so when I saw him there looking adorable and lost I... I blame the alcohol for my swooping down and snatching him away to the guest bedroom. He was willing and warm and so very cute that I kissed him. Hard and for everything I shouldn't have been doing with him. He couldn't like me he shouldn't like me but _**I**_ like that he did.

When I heard the lamp break I was more thank grateful to have an escape before I did something I would have regretted with him. He wasn't even out of the closet yet, I couldn't be added to his wardrobe of secrets. I almost pounced on him again when I saw the pout on his pink lips, he was just... Nothing I've ever encountered.

So when he said I wasn't his friend I was angry at myself for what I said. I understood his feelings. I wasn't the friend type and Alec, no Alexander, looking at me in ways that said "more than friends." I couldn't let that happen. I don't love. I won't love. It was better that we weren't friends, but it still made me mad.

"What is this?" Woolsey sang that night when I had returned to work after my encounter with Alexander. I looked at the giant paper pad on the easel to see what I had aggressively been drawing for almost two hours. It was Alec, well no not him, but his eyes. The eyes that had glared at me with with complete annoyance and anger.

"Just blowing off steam." I grumbled setting down the pencil that was nearly a numb now.

Woolsey tilted his head to the side tapping his chin then went to my desk rummaged in the drawers and came back with another pad of paper.

"Is this all one guy?" He asked flipping through the pages. "The mysterious blue eyed boy?" He quirked a smile looking up from the pad. I glared at him and snatched the pad to see what he was looking at. It was my work pad, designs of dresses and jackets filled the pages, but on the sides were quick doodles of eyes. Some were colored but I could never make them the right shade of blue. Or there were outlines of lips and lashes to go with the eyes, and some of the clothing designs were being worn by the blue eyed boy.

My face grew hot as I slapped the pad closed and shoved it under my arm. "Don't you have work to do?" I snapped at Woolsey who was still smirking as he hovered by the easel.

"My duties as a caretaker come first." He chuckled. "So tell me about him. Is he as mysterious as all your drawings? He must be quite the personality for you to be this distracted by him." His arms were crossed as he spoke but I just stomped back to my blue glass desk that matched Alexander's eyes.

"He's dull and quiet and tall and aggravating and I don't understand him at all." I huffed angrily as I slammed the draw closed to my desk.

"Oh the woes of being a teenager." Woolsey drawled as he made his way to the elevator.

"Shut up old man!" I hissed after him.

"Magnus." He said without humor as he stopped at the double doors. I ignored him as I stared down at some form one the departments sent up hours ago. "I know you're still upset but dwelling on it forever will not help. Life's full of risks, some good and some not-so-good. I think the Boy is a good risk to take." He said before leaving with a click of the doors.

I slouched and banged my head on the desk in exasperation. Woolsey doesn't get it. Camille ruined everything, and Alexander doesn't need this mess that is me. I just can't think about it. We're not friends... But maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**And now to announce the winner ^^ it is****_ You should see me with a bafta_**

**Congratulations. And thank you to all the people who guessed. The answer was F) Alec doesn't go. So soon Bafta's character will appear in this story :) **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Ain't honestly made me a little sad to read it but its important to the plot. **


	18. Chapter 18: Mango, Boxers, and Soup

**Mango, Boxers, and Soup**

"Isabelle! HELP!"

"What the hell Jace?" In ran our sister with her makeup half done and a trail of black eyeliner running from the corner of her left to her hair line. She looked around the kitchen frantically like someone was dying, but it was just Jace and I. Max and mom gone already for some school meeting or gathering. I don't know I never pay attention.

"It's Alec." Jace said jumping behind her as he pointed an accusing finger at me. I stared at him from my stool at the kitchen island as he jokingly coward behind our sister's shoulder. "He's smiling too happily." He said shaking her whole frame.

Izzy squinted her eyes at him. "So?" She said flatly.

"And I heard him humming. It was quite the merry tune too. There is something very wrong with our brother." He said with wide eyes as he released her shoulders. "Goodness you're not going to school like that are you? You look ghastly."

Izzy punched him several times in the chest before looking to me while I munched away on my Captain Crunch. "Was yesterday that good?" She inquired with a knowing smirk.

"Uh-huh." I nodded with a pleased smile. Having Izzy know the truth is like the biggest relief ever. Having someone know my secret and being able to talk about it helps ease the burden.

She smiled back before Jace ruffled her already perfectly straight hair. Whirling around she kicked him in the shin with the toe of her heeled boot making him grunt in pain.

"Humph, serves you right." She said stalking out of the kitchen.

"Devil woman." Jace muttered making his way to the fridge.

My smile faded as I lowered my full spoon back into my bowl. "Is my being happy really that strange?" I asked Jace as I chased my cereal around the edge of the bowl.

Jace looked away from the fridge and around the door to me. "Not really, but you have been kinda depressed lately. I just don't know what changed so much to make you hummingly happy these days." He said matter-of-factly. Then he went back to rummaging through the contents of our well stocked fridge.

"Oh," Was my reply. The door closed and Jace stood across from me at the island with a mango yogurt in hand.

"So what's been going on Alec? Are you having a secret relationship at this modeling thing and you haven't told your dear brother?" He asked staring at me as he ripped the foil off the top of the container and licked it clean before dropping it carelessly on the counter.

I dropped my eyes back to my cereal knowing that I couldn't lie to Jace if I was looking at him. "No." It wasn't really a lie. Magnus and I were just friends that wasn't a secret.

"Then what? Have a three way back stage? Find a million dollars? Meet God? What has you so damn happy?" He demanded slightly annoyed.

My face grew hot and my cereal wasn't sitting right in my stomach anymore. Telling Isabelle was one thing but telling my girl loving, boob adoring, sex crazed brother that I was gay just wasn't on my list of top five things I was going to do on a whim. Dying my hair pink was on the list but not outing myself to Jace wasn't.

"I-I-I . . . I have a date with a person after the fashion show." I said slowly, choosing my words carefully. "I really like them, and I can't really tell people because they're pretty popular with the media. So it's a secret." I bit my lower lip as I peeked up at Jace, nervous that he didn't believe my half lie.

His mouth was a crooked grin making him look like a golden devil. He snickered happily, "Is that all? Well played bro, dating a celeb."

"Y-Yeah." I chuckled uncomfortably.

"So you can't say who it is, like at all? Even to me?" He asked sticking his finger in his yogurt. I don't get his dislike of spoons when it comes to yogurt and pudding, Simon says it's because Jace thinks he looks sexier licking things. I believe it's because Jace has really weird dislikes; such as Izzy's cooking, ducks, and the law we live by.

"No. I promised." I lied picking up my bowl. My stomach was too twisted for me to eat anymore and I still half of my breakfast left. I hate lying, not just because I'm bad at it, but because it physically hurts me.

I got off my stool and made my way to the sink while Jace said, "That's too bad. I really wanted to know which chick it was so I could judge her while on the runway and decide if she's good enough to date you. Oh well, I can wait." My stomach knotted more as I dumped my bowl out and sat it in the sink. He thinks I'm going on a date with a girl, of course he does. I could correct him, but I don't think I can handle that conversation right before school.

I didn't say anything as I left the kitchen. Today wasn't the day to tell Jace, maybe tomorrow. Or the day after that. Or after the fashion show. Maybe after the date. Maybe.

* * *

School couldn't go by fast enough. I had finished the book and had already planned out the final presentation, which involved a relationship chart, display of the runes they used, and a short paper with a theme of "Why friends are just as good as family." I was pleased with it and hopefully Magnus would be too, though I had taken over this project- he had his own to worry about at work. When the final bell rang I charged out of my classroom and made a mad dash for my locker and out the front doors eager to get to Magnus' place as soon as possible. I was nearly past the parking lot before I noticed the black Mercedes with familiar license plates.

"Zachariah?" I called tapping on the passenger window. It lowered and I leaned down to see inside the car.

"Mr. Bane sent me." It was indeed BZ. Black clothes with face hidden under a massive hood.

"Really?" I said thrilled. This might just be the best day ever. Even better than yesterday.

"Yes. Please get inside." BZ said politely in his gentle voice. It was still strange to think a bodyguard wouldn't have such a deep and scary voice.

"Right right." I replied hurrying for the back door then climbed inside.

Brother Zachariah took off out of the school parking lot and down the street. We were half way there when I remembered that Magnus wanted soup.

"Umm, Zachariah, Magnus wants soup from his local deli. Do you know where that is?" I asked.

"Yes, Alexander." He answered without looking back at me.

"Can we please stop there before heading to his place? And call me Alec."

"Not a problem, Alec."

"Thank you." I said as I relaxed against the seat. This was so weird, having a driver that wasn't a cabbie or a limo driver. Even though my family has money I've never experienced anything like this. It was really kind of cool.

The "local deli" Magnus mention was not really a deli. No definitely not a deli. It was a two floor huge ass restaurant with chandeliers and a greeter, who already had the chicken soup ready when BZ and I arrived. So I quickly paid for it with my credit card and we left. My stomach was full of spaztasic butterflies anxious to see Magnus and know how he was doing. I texted him several times today but he didn't answer any of them. I figured it was because he was asleep like he was suppose to be and not because he was avoiding me.

Before bursting from the car I thanked BZ for the ride and quadruple checked that I had the Magnus' home key in my pocket. My fingers shook slightly as I unlocked the door and dead bolt but I managed to make my way inside the flat. It was dead silent today. No yelling or cursing or foreign languages being blown about. My heart paused in my chest and my blood froze in my veins, but my legs moved perfectly on their own. I dropped my backpack by the sectional like yesterday as I ran to the kitchen to set the soup down then dashed down the hall to the den where Magnus had been yesterday.

It was empty.

Television off, curtains open, and no Magnus. Chairman Meow wasn't even lounging in the room. I gulped down my nerves and hurried back up the hall to Magnus' bedroom door and knocked with a shaky fist. I waited a moment.

No answer.

I knocked again, and nothing. I couldn't stop myself. What if he was past out on the floor or worse. I threw open the door and froze. . .

"Ahh, good morning?" Magnus said. I just stared. He was half dressed. Not the usual shirtless scene you see in movies, but pantsless and boxers just covering his bottom. The boxers -surprisingly were dull and average- plain plaided blue. He finished tugging on his oversized sweat pants that were creatively splattered with different colored paint and turned around to face me completely.

I was blushing. Horribly red, I just know it. With my mouth open about to call to Magnus, and my eyes impossibly wide. I was both embarrassed and pleased at the same time. Part of me knew I shouldn't have been so pleased to see Magnus in that sort of position when we just managed to become friends and he doesn't return my love-like feelings, but I was. Happy that is. He has a great body and I love it as much as him.

"Was it that good?" Magnus teased and I snapped back to reality and away from my wayward thoughts. His face was still bare of any makeup and I liked it. His natural look, even without the eyeliner his eyes looked impossibly big and bright. His skin really was flawless and a delicious carmel. The bags under his eyes had almost completely disappeared, so he must have actually slept after I let yesterday. I was relieved and also humiliated.

"Uh, no, I mean. . . I brought the soup." I said fighting to change the topic. My cheeks and ears burned with my blush and my stomach was doing summersaults.

"Good you remembered." Magnus smile as he stepped past me and patted my cheek like I was a child. "I thought I would have to send you out again." He chuckled turning for the kitchen. I composed myself enough to follow, the blush nowhere close to fading.

In the kitchen Magnus opened the white paper bag with the restaurant's logo and pulled out a plastic container. He popped the lid and out wafted the delicious aroma of homemade chicken noodle soup and stream. Good it was still warm for him. He pulled a spoon from a draw and perched himself on a stool at the counter stirring his soup.

"I didn't know that fancy place, Taki's, did take outs." I said as he blew on his first spoon full. I was leaning on the other side of the counter in the dinning room watching him.

"They don't." He replied then downed the spoon full and began cooling another. His lips looked as soft as ever, and I really wanted to kiss him. But I wouldn't. There were steps that had to be taken before we got there. . . again.

"But your soup?" I said confused.

He smirked at me over his spoon and winked. "I get what I want." He said arrogantly.

"I've come to see that." I said looking around his giant home. The tall ceilings, the gorgeous decor, the beautiful view of the living room windows over the city.

"Hungry?" He inquired holding out his spoon to me. It had a chunk of chicken and a noodle hanging off of it. A small amount of steam still rose from it cutting my view of Magnus in two.

"Not really." I said as my stomach did a triple back flip landing in the heels of my feet.

"You sure? Taki's has amazing food." He coaxed moving the spoon closer to me almost dropping the noodle.

My throat went dry and my heart pounded in my chest. _We're just friends. We are just friends_. I reminded myself. _He is not flirting, just being friendly._

"It's just a taste, Alexander. It won't kill you." Magnus said, a cat like smile pulling at his lips.

I had to look away from him to speak, "Yeah, but just one taste of a drug is enough to get addicted. Just once." I was already addicted to Magnus, and I've tastes him twice. One was spicy, and the other was sweet. I wonder which was really him.

When I looked back up at him the spoon was back in the white foam container his face completely blank of expression. This was a first. Magnus Bane without an emotion. Had I offended him?

"You are right. Addiction is bad. All addictions are bad." He said lowering his head to look at the soup. His usually spiked black hair laid flat against the sides of his head, but when he lowered it the hair fell into his face like an ink curtain. The gesture reminded me a lot of myself.

_You're not bad. _I wanted to say, but I couldn't. I would only be admitting that I was obsessed with him. That I really liked him, but I couldn't ruin our friendship when we just established it. "Thirsty?" I said instead, pushing away from the counter.

"Yeah. Water's in the fridge. Help yourself if you want." He said stirring his soup without looking up at me.

"Thanks." I replied walking around the counter and into the kitchen. We were having another awkward moment, and I didn't know how to break it.

I opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Fiji water and handed it to Magnus who just nodded turning back to his food. There was no sarcastic remark, no smirk, no dashing gleam in his eyes. For a moment I didn't know who I was with because that wasn't Magnus' behavior. I let the fridge door swing close as I stared at the back of his head, my pulse pounding in my ears. I had no clue what to do. I didn't know what made Magnus so upset. _Was it me? Should I leave?_

I was saved from saying anything when he spoke. "Hope you like Harry Potter, because I plan to watch them until I pass out." He said pushing his hair back and getting up from the stool. When he turned me way I could see a rain smirk on his face. His soup was gone and he only held his water. "Though we're skipping to the third movie, the first two are dull." He said stepping out of the kitchen.

I snapped out of my nervous thinking and followed him down the hall to the den. "The third is my favorite."

"I like the sixth. Slughorn makes such a good chair don't you think." He chuckled. I laughed too.

I don't know what happened back in the kitchen but it seemed to work itself out. Magnus was back to normal, and he liked Harry Potter. With every new thing I learn about him it only makes him cooler and hotter. I didn't think I could fall more for him, but I was wrong. I really love him.

A wave of guilt overcame me as we began watching the Prisoner of Azkaban. I don't know what for or why, but I suddenly didn't want to be next to Magnus. I stayed though I was having fun with him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. As a warning next chapter will be from Woolsey's POV. It takes place at the same time as this chapter. I think it'll be funny and help you guys understand Woolsey's feelings of Malec, and yes he ships it, but for a special reason. ^^ heehee leave comments thank you**


	19. Chapter 19: Man with the Monocle

**Man with the Monocle**

There was only eleven days left to prepare for the Warlock Fashions' Winter Fashion Show, and the designer was at home sick. Sure he would be back tomorrow but there are still so many forms that have to be signed and outfit designs needed to be finalized. Knowing Magnus he could pull it off, but it was still nerve racking. I was swamped with getting all the models ready and my least ready model wasn't here to practice. He was with my adopted son, possibly in a sexy nurses uniform taking care of the sick kid. I was jealous. I wish I could have an eighteen year old boyfriend to mess around with, I am only 26 after all, and I'm still in my prime. Many people tell my I am a gorgeous foreign beauty, though I'm just from London

"Group two fitting!" I ordered looking up from my phone. The wardrobe department had just finished with the accessories for the main outfits, and had sent me an email saying they would be up soon.

Beautiful models of all types scurried across the floor to the changing section. I turned hearing the elevator doors opening and saw Maia and Jordan, the youngest models in our show at only seventeen. They were chatting happily with each other, Maia's hand tucked into the back pocket of Jordan's jeans and his arm wrapped around her waist like a protective cable. Man did I want a lover, all these teenage romances were getting to me, even if Magnus wouldn't admit he had special feelings for his blue eyed boy.

"Hey, Scott." Jordan said waving to me. The couple walked over to me and I half smiled at them trying to be nice but the stress was slowly killing my kindness like yesterday. Thinking about it I still have to apologize to the poor girl for losing it the way I did, she really didn't do anything wrong. I'm too busy though.

"We have a question." Maia said pulling away from Jordan and clasping her hands in front of her like she was going to beg something of me.

"What is it?" I asked removing my trademark monocle giving my eye a rest and sliding it into the pocket of my gray vest.

"We-ll lately we've noticed that," Maia said slowly like she wasn't sure how to phrase her question.

Jordan rolled his eyes and clamped a hand over her mouth taking over the questioning. She glared up at him, but it was in a loving way. "Are Alec and Magnus dating or something? I mean Alec bolted out of here yesterday, and that whole phone call was pretty weird." He was completely straightforward. I would expect nothing less from a Kyle.

I laughed. Shaky but full of amusement. I wasn't allowed to speak of Alec's sexuality, Magnus made me swear on my life not to speak of it. He had made a deal with the Lightwood so he would model, but didn't have him sign a contract- which was very unlike Magnus. He had everyone sign a contract when they worked for him, even myself, but not Alexander. For some reason or another Magnus trusted him with his secret, and vis versa. They were like friends sharing things they couldn't tell their other friends or family.

"They are not dating." I chuckled as my laughing eased up. I ran a hand through my hair, my fingers got knotted in the curls and I had to tug to free them.

"Seriously?" Maia said pushing her boyfriend's hand away. She didn't look convinced.

"I can assure you that Magnus doesn't like to date. He is not one to get tied down to one person." I said shifting my weight to my left leg.

The two teenagers looked at each other exchanging glances and silent messages before looking back at me with narrowed eyes. "They have to be dating." Maia said firmly.

"Or at least on their way to dating. I wouldn't have pegged Alec for being gay, but one can't judge that by looks. But he clearly cares a lot for Magnus, and I mean a lot." Jordan said crossing his arms.

I nodded in understanding as someone behind me tapped my shoulder and said, "Hey Scottie, where do you want me?"

I would know that voice anywhere. She has been my closest friend other than Magnus for the last seven years. "On a silk sheeted bed with a rose in your mouth." I teased her as I turned around.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Scott. Now seriously, unless you don't what my beautiful face in your show." Storm Wells said flipping her black hair over her shoulder. A joking smile on her small mouth and her gray eyes staring up at me. She's always been tiny, even for a woman of twenty-three, but beautiful nevertheless.

"Why don't you go help the newbies I have on the runway." I said starting to turn back to Maia and Jordan but paused. I smiled sweetly and added, "When I say help, that doesn't mean just watch and choose a new prey."

Storm giggled, "What else am I suppose to do if you don't bat for my team." Then she skipped off to the platform.

She may have laughed that off but that blow still hurt, even after four years. Shaking my head I moved aside thoughts of the past and focused on the present. Maia and Jordan were still standing by with the expressions all teenagers have when they want to know some juicy piece of gossip. Nosy little buggers.

"Don't you two have work to be doing?" I challenged crossing my arms. "Roberts you're in group two now get to fitting and Kyle go strut somewhere. I have important matters to attend to." I ordered as I turned away from them and started for one of the folding tables around the floor where I had left my clipboard and several folders that needed to be taken care of.

* * *

It was almost midnight when I finally shuffled home after attending to Magnus' work that had started to pile up in his absence. My keys seemed jiggle a little too loudly as I unlocked the door making my ears ring and my head pound. I just wanted to sleep and never wake up. I locked the door behind me and dumped my coat on the coat rack before slumping off into the living room. I was by the sectional when my foot hit something, it hurt. Looking down I saw it was a very worn out, and very plain black backpack. It was not Magnus'.

I continued further into the dark house, the only light coming from the street lamps and passing cars outside. I could hear voices coming from down the hall and the faint glowing of the television seeping from the den. I made my way down the hall rubbing my temples with my hands too exhausted to handle a cranky and stubborn Magnus that should have been in bed asleep hours ago. He has work and school tomorrow.

I stopped in the archway with my eyes half closed staring at the ground as I groaned out, "Magnus get to bed."

There was no response which was unlike him, so I opened my eyes all the way and checked the room. He was there, but not awake or alone. At first I tried to figure out how two very tall and fully grown boys were able to fit on a two cushion sofa, but I quickly forgot that as I realized they were cuddling and sleeping peacefully together. Magnus was sprawled across the sofa with Alec curled up into a ball against his chest like a cat. They were both under the quilt Magnus' mother had made for him before she past away, and on top of Alec was Chairman Meow, laying on his back with all four legs in the air. Before I realized it I had my phone in hand snapping as many pictures of the cute scene as I could without waking them.

I turned to leave and saw that they had been watching Harry Potter, and they were on the seventh movie. I switched off the TV before I left the room. I stopped by the kitchen to get a bottle of water as I pressed my phone to my ear listening to it ring.

"Yes?" Answered the frantic voice of a woman.

"Ah yes hello. This is Woolsey Scott, Mrs. Lightwood. I'm sorry I'm calling you so late, but I've just returned home myself. Your son, Alec is here with my son, and it appears they've both fallen asleep." I said twisting off the cap of the bottle. The smile on my face was plastered there unable to leave. Magnus was going to have a surprising morning tomorrow, and I had a front row seat for it.

"Oh thank God." Gasped the woman into the phone.

"Again my apologies. They were hanging out after practice and just crashed. I can send your son home but he seems to be out like a light." I offered politely.

"No, no." She said quickly. "As long as he's okay."

"He is." I replied. "I'll send him to school tomorrow with my son, is that alright?"

"Oh yes. If it isn't any trouble."

"No trouble at all." I chuckled pleased. I had heard the wife of counsel person Lightwood was strict and a devil of a woman.

"Thank you, Mr. Scott. Alec has never been the type to just not check in or anything. He's always been responsible, I'm sorry to inconvenience you with him." She said in that motherly embarrassed way.

"He is quite responsible ma'am. The most responsible young man I have ever met. Don't let this one fluke make you think differently of him." I was now leaning against the counter staring blankly at an empty foam container that had once held some sort of soup.

"Oh no, of course not... Well goodnight Mr. Scott." She sounded frantic again.

"Goodnight." I said and hung up. I pushed my phone into my pocket and took a sip of the opened bottle in my other hand. When I lowered it I whispered, "It's a good night indeed." to myself before pushing off the counter.

"Now time for bed." I hummed leaving the kitchen to my room where my big fluffy and cotton soft bed awaited me. Wish I had a cute boyfriend to share it with, Magnus is so lucky.

* * *

**Yay! Storm Wells has appeared everybody. This is Bafta's character and she is much more kind than I made her appear in this chapter, trust me. And yes before endless questions get asked and reasked you will find out about Storm's and Woolsey's past. It's all part of the tornado that is this story ^^**


	20. Chapter 20: Good Morning!

**Good Morning!**

I was curled up into a ball, all warm and happy and content with sleep for several more hours, but my stupid cat had other plans. Church's claws dug into the fabric of my shirt and scratched my back. I groaned and used my only free arm -the other was pinned under my body- to swot the cat away. He bit my finger and I groaned again as he released it and jumped off me.

"Go away Church." I hissed turning my head so I could bury my face into a pillow. The pillow was oddly firm and didn't smell of my bedroom, instead it had the scent of. . . sandalwood, ink and . . . Magnus? Maybe it's just me. I did spend all day at his house.

Then again I don't remember going home. I was really tired yesterday while we were watching Voldy try to kill Harry. I probably just zoned out during the taxi ride.

"His name is Chairman Meow." Grumbled a very close and _very_ familiar voice.

I'm not sure if I should open my eyes. If I do and Magnus is there I might just die. Die from complete happiness then be buried in my extreme embarrassment.

Suddenly there was shuffling blankets - I hadn't moved- and an arm was wrapped around my mid-section. It was warm and welcoming as it pulled me tighter against the firm pillow that I'm to nervous to say isn't a pillow at all. The pleasant scent fills my nose and mouth and it would have been suffocating if I didn't love it so much. I felt the arm go stiff for a moment and the breathing I hadn't been aware of before go completely silent. There was a commotion and I became disoriented. The next thing I know I'm on the floor one leg still on the sofa and my hands grabbing my head where it had hit. At least the floor was carpeted so it didn't hurt too bad.

"HOLY FUCK!" Magnus yelled looking over the edge of the sofa. Clearly he wasn't expecting me to be there. Honestly neither did I. "I thought you left." He said down to me.

"So did I." I groaned pushing myself into a sitting position. My limbs where stiff and my head was still trying to process what exactly just happened. I think Magnus kicked me like a football. My thigh seemed to agree as a sore spot began to pulse under my pant leg.

"Well good morning sunshines!" Beamed a too happy and too awake Woolsey Scott. He was standing in the archway with an arrogant smile on his face and swinging his monocle around like he was _the man_. He was enjoying this a little too much.

"Asshole." Magnus hissed at the blonde as he threw aside his quilt. His black hair the perfect mess of bedhead, I ran my fingers through mine and felt my fringe sticking straight up. How embarrassingly lame.

"Boy, I called you're mother last night, so you're off the hook for now." Scott said to me before dodging a punch from Magnus with a chuckle.

I totally forgot about my mom! I wasn't off the hook. I groaned and put my face in my hands. _I'm far from "off the hook." When I get home she's going to hang me, stake me, and tap dance on my grave to prove her__ point. _

"She says that you should just go straight to school from here." Scott added as Magnus tried to hit him again and missed. Magnus' face was really red, even his ears had a pink tinge to them under the carmel color. "I'm sure Magnus can lend you some clothes, and the shower's right down the hall." He finished still dodging Magnus' attacks then scurried down the hall.

I rubbed the back of my head, it didn't hurt so much anymore, but I wasn't going to say anything about it, Magnus seemed to be having a hard enough morning. "Sorry for troubling you." I muttered as I got to my feet.

Magnus turned around his face a mask of annoyance until our eyes met. His expression fell and became more frustrated than annoyed. "No, it's no trouble at all." He said looking down at his feet. Was he being shy? Did Magnus Bane know how to be shy? "I was just surprised is all."

"Yeah me too." I replied trying to straighten my overly wrinkled shirt. It wasn't working.

"Well for a first sleepover it was pretty boring huh?" He smirked lifting his head. He was back to normal.

"Not really actually." I smiled back. "It was pretty normal actually. Watching movies and talking until everyone falls asleep." I stepped towards him meaning to pat him on the shoulder, but stop. He's not like Jace, a pat on the shoulder isn't something Magnus would do. Would he?

"Really?" He cocks an eyebrow. "Wouldn't exactly know myself, I've never been to one. Unless you count one night stands?"

I shook my head and flatly said, " They don't count."

"Well then," He turned for the archway. "Let's go get ready for the day, slumber-buddy." He laughed and it's infectious. I laughed too as we made our way down the hall.

Magnus led me to a tan colored door, and threw it open. "This is the bathroom. Use what you want. I'll get you clothes and drop them off." He began to head towards his bedroom but paused. " Towels are in the bamboo cupboard." He added before disappearing behind his white door.

"Mother of God- Is this even considered a bathroom?" I gasped stepping inside. It was huge, much bigger than any of the bathrooms at my house. It was like a water park. The shower could easily fit six people and the tub probably close to twenty. I was overwhelmed. I didn't know where to put my clothes, or how to work the shower. After I stripped my wrinkled clothes and piled them near the edge of the shower, I climbed inside the violet colored frosted glass prison and began fiddling with the knobs until something happened.

"Gah!" I yelped when ice cold water hit my back. i jumped away from it and almost wiped out like a fool.

After some more fiddling and twisted I managed to get the water warm and enjoyable. I was just beginning to relax when there was a knock on the door and I became at tense and ridged at a rock.

"Alexander, is it safe to enter?" Called Magnus from outside, and my legs began shaking.

I was buck-ass-nude in his shower and he wanted to enter the bathroom. _This is friendship Alec. Remember that!_ I reminded myself.

"Yeah!" I called back feeling my face burn. I stood in the cascading water watching the blurred shape of Magnus enter the bathroom. He said nothing as he sat something down -probably the spare clothes- and grabbed my dirty ones then left. I sighed in relief when the door clicked shut. I was alone again.

I continued my shower as best I could trying to forget Magnus had been there. I was looking through the endless number of shampoo and conditioner bottles when I found one the was sandalwood scented. It wasn't creepy or weird that I used it. I was told I could use anything, and so I used it, and the body soap that also smelt like sandalwood. I liked the smell. It was calming, and enjoyable, and reminded me of Magnus. When I was satisfied that I was clean I managed to turn off the shower with less trouble than turning it on and grabbed a towel out of the nearby cupboard. I dried myself and wrapped the towel around my waist as I approached the sink counter where Magnus had sat the clothes. I just stared.

. . .

There weren't any words to describe how Magnus-like these clothes were. I was at the other end of the clothing spectrum. Jeans and a tee would have been fine even if they were too tight and long. But no. Instead sitting on the counter were a pair of excessively ripped jeans, a fishnet shirt and a neon pink shirt with so many heart and arrows that it screamed "Valentine's Day." I couldn't wear that to school. I wouldn't wear it to school even if it was from Magnus and- It was from Magnus.

Grabbing the clothes I stormed to the bathroom door and practically kicked it out of my way so I was standing in the hall. "MAGNUS THIS ISN'T FUNNY." I yelled feeling my face go red and my heart race.

Laughing could be heard from the kitchen. Both Magnus and Scott peek around the corner and down the hall at me, chuckling uncontrollably. I glare at both of them.

"I told you it was a mean prank." Scott said to Magnus between fits of laughing. My face grew hotter and I intensify my glare to a leer.

"I couldn't resist." Magnus said falling to his knees he was laughing so hard. " I wanted to see if he would put it on." There were tears in his eyes and his beautiful face was bright red, probably just like mine, but our reasons were different. I was embarrassed and he was entertained.

I wasn't mad. Not really. I just wanted to be dressed before I faced him for the day. But instead I'm barely covered in a towel and still wet from my shower. It was a scene from every TV show, movie, and manga series and it wasn't going to play out like those plot lines. My life never worked like a predictable story line. I wish it would sometimes.

"Come on." I groaned using one hand to keep the towel that was starting to slip up.

Magnus calmed his laughing enough to get to his feet and walk down the hall. He grabbed the clothes from me and started for his room and I followed.

"Good morning right?" He asked looking over his shoulder at me with a big smirk.

I thought about it as he opened his door and went inside. I nodded and replied, "Better than the others." with a smile of my own.

* * *

**I apologize for not updating the last few days but honestly I was stumped on how this chapter would play. For a while I thought I would hold it off and make another chapter from a different character's POV to stall and get everyone worked up for the exciting morning... but then I didn't think I could make this chapter entertaining enough to live up to that expectation. So anyway I hoped you all enjoy Malec's morning together ^^ **

**Oh right, now that I think of it.**

**Leave the name of a character who you would like to see have a chapter from their POV. (You can't choose Alec (duh) or Magnus. I have a special chapter for him that I can't reveal yet ;) ) The most interesting or most asked for character will get their own chapter ^^ so please choose one. **


	21. Chapter 21: The Realization

**I know I don't normally talk to you guys before a story but this is very IMPORTANT, so please read. **

**I need you guys to send me suggestions for POVs (points of views) for this story. Yes Alec is the main character and it's his story, but you guys need to see what's going on with him from other characters and I want to know who is the most liked and wanted. [Besides Magnus: I already have his other chapter already planned out but that's not going to be for a while] So I don't care if you have an account or if you are just a guest but as long as you've read every chapter up until this point I would love it if you sent POV requests. I'll be doing at least 3 different characters, but only the ones that are asked for most. They won't be super long chapters but oversights of what they see happening with Alec or Magnus.**

**SO PLEASE SENT IN A REQUEST OR THE ****_STORY MIGHT BE PUT ON HALT_**** BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE MAKING THESE HARD DECISIONS ON MY OWN!**

* * *

**The** **Realization **

"Alec, Isabelle, this is Jace your new brother." Is what mom said as our dad led a golden boy about my age into the house. His eyes looked from mom to Isabelle to up at dad then finally on me. They were a honey gold with fleck of amber that sparkled beautifully in the light of the foyer.

Those beautiful eyes made my eight-year-old heart stutter in my chest. At first I thought it was just a health condition that meant I was going to fall over dead at any moment but I didn't. Jace and I just continued to stare at each other like it was the most important contest of our lives.

I lost.

"Ha I win!" Jace said smugly as he crossed his thin arms over his chest. I didn't know what to do at the time so I just continued to stare at him while my strange heart continued to beat unnaturally in my chest.

"Alec can you show him to his room while we go get his luggage?" Mom asked as dad stepped back outside into the autumn evening.

"What about me?" Izzy asked stomping her little feet. Her black braids swinging around the small pale oval of her face.

"Girls have cooties." I teased sticking my tongue out at her. She glared at me then pouted at mom who already had her back turned and was following after dad.

"Alec, you big meanie face." Izzy yelled punching me in the arm.

"Eew girl germs." Jace said scrunching up his face, but his mouth held the lines of humor. I laughed and Izzy ran out the door crying to our parents.

"This way." I gestured for Jace to follow me out of the foyer. He did. "You're room is upstairs next to mine." I informed as we charged up the stairs as only two excited little boys could.

I threw open his door to reveal a large room with a full bed with plain white sheets and dark wood furniture. Mom said that we would go shopping tomorrow for decorations and things my new brother would like so he would feel comfortable in his new home. I was excited to have a brother, especially one the same age as me. I didn't have many friends in school, "Alec isn't very good with socializing with the other students." is what my teacher had written in my report card. She wasn't wrong, but I wish she hadn't told my parents. My social issues are my own problem, they couldn't change that.

"Wow this is huge." Jace said marveling at his room. Golden eyes wide and mouth opened into a perfect oval. My heart sputtered again and I banged on my chest like it would fix the problem.

It didn't.

Jace turned to me and held out his hand with a half smile and kind eyes and said, "I'm Jace, your new bro. Have any problems bring 'em to me and I'll solve them."

My little heart altogether stopped as I reached to shake his hand. Then it began hammering in my chest as we shook like madmen.

Two years past after that and Jace and I became best friends, brothers so close that we were practically glued at the hip. We had camp outs in the living room, stole cookies when mom wasn't looking, picked on Isabelle about her braids, stay up all night playing games and reading comics. We did everything together, and no matter how healthy and normal my doctor told me I was I didn't believe him. I mean who's heart spazzes out in the chest then suddenly stops altogether just because your brother smiles. I tried to figure out what was wrong with me on my own but nothing helped or explained what was happening to me. What ten-year-old boy has these kinds of reactions towards another boy? I thought about asking Jace if he had them, but decided it was better to keep this my secret until I figured it out.

It wasn't until I was thirteen and on a school trip did it finally make any sense. The school had taken the seventh and eighth graders to a ski resort for a three day trip. It was the end of the first day and everyone had gathered in one of the dens where a roaring fire was going in a giant fireplace, we still had a couple of hours before curfew. Jace had just met Clary who always hung around the musical nerd Simon Lewis. For some reason Jace had taken an immediate liking to her, or should I say _her hair_. It was bright red and curly and never stayed in her braids. He would tease her about it all the time then buy her a snack or something to make up for it. I didn't understand why until he leaned over to me that night as he stared at her with the most peculiar expression.

"Alec, I think I like her." He whispered. I looked over at Clary, she was laying on a bearskin rug with Simon and his "band" right in front of the fireplace.

"Like her?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, like her. Like really like her." He said looking away from her for a split second to meet my eyes, then back to the redhead.

"How do you know you like her like her?" I inquired following his gaze to the freckle covered girl as my heart sped up uncomfortably in my tight chest. It was like I was being strangled and I didn't know why.

Jace shrugged at first then crossed his legs on the couch we hogged to ourselves, but our classmates were still close enough to hear our conversation. "

You know that feeling when your heart beats so fast you think it's gonna drill right out of your chest and splatter across the floor. Or how your stomach gets those butterflies that make you want to puke but in a good way. That's how she makes me feel and I am totally okay with it. It makes me really happy." He replied with such a broad grin that I wasn't sure it was Jace. He usually was one to smirk or give sarcastic grins, these was a whole new side of Jace that left me short.

I didn't know how to react to his expression but I understood what he said perfectly. That was how I had been feeling for the last five years of my life, but it was towards Jace, my best friend. Jace, my brother!

"I want to see her all the time, even when I'm already looking at her. I can't get enough of the faces she makes when she's drawing something. Have you ever noticed how she can't raise her eyebrows, but they furrow whenever she's upset? It's really cute." He continued to say but my head was else where.

I was trying to stop the aching in my chest and get a grip on the reality that was just dumped in my face like a freezing bucket of ice water. I had romantic feelings for my brother, adoptive brother, but still brother. A guy. Boys didn't fall for other boys... Did they?

I shook my head trying to clear it as Jace went on to say, "Hey Alec you're my brother, my best bud, do you think I should tell Clary? You know, how I feel?" He was looking at me with the most serious honey gold eyes that seemed to see right into me.

I felt the blood drain from my face as I struggled with the part of my brain that works my mouth. "Y-Yeah. I-I mean it's you, what girl doesn't want to be confessed to by you. They're always fawning over you, and the only reason they're not right now is because Izzy sitting six feet away with daggers in her eyes for any female that dare approach her evil older brothers." I replied trying to lighten the sudden heaviness that took over my body. It didn't work.

Jace chuckled but then went serious again as he peeked sideways at Clary again. She was laughing at something Eric had done while Simon frown unamused at them. "She's different. She doesn't fawn, or even ogle me. I don't get it but I like it. Weird huh?" He half sighed half laughed.

"Is your ego depleting?" I asked raising a brow.

Jace laughed full out and several heads turned to look at him, including the group on the bearskin rug. "Of course not. Jace Lightwood is too amazing to falter his perfection."

He was fine. I looked over at Izzy, a seventh grader, to see a bunch of eighth grade guys surrounding her and serving her treats and drinks like she was a Queen on a throne. Her ego was headbutting Jace's for the title of Supreme Arrogant Teenager of the World. I was getting crushed between both of them. This what happens when your siblings leave huge impressions at school while you are still pretty much a social outcast. People only know me as Jace's and Izzy's older brother, or as the oldest of counsel person Lightwood's four children.

That night as I laid in my hotel bed trying to sleep my mind decided it was going to keep me awake with a realization that I just wanted to push away and forget I even came to such a conclusion. The sun was just peeking over the mountains of the resort when I gave up on sleep and crawled out of bed, careful to be quiet so I didn't wake Jace or Jordan -our other roommate, I didn't really know him but he was pretty cool- and slipped out the room. I wandered the fourth floor looking out the tall windows that lined the halls so the tourist could constantly admire the gorgeous scenery. The rising sun had painted the skin a mixture of orange and red and lightening indigo and purples. The fresh fallen snow sparkled like diamond among the mountains and slopes. It was breathtaking, but it wasn't enough to distract my cruel mind.

I was only thirteen, but the evidence of my feelings were too much to ignore. If I could change anything I would wish that it wasn't my brother that made me realize that I had these feelings, that he wasn't the first person that I had these feelings for. If it was anyone else maybe I could handle this, but it was Jace. It doesn't matter if we're not related by blood we are still brothers, best friends. I shouldn't have these emotions or reactions for his smile and face and presence.

As I watched the sun rise over the mountains and brighten the world below I made a vow. I swore to myself that no matter what I would never tell anyone about how I felt about Jace. No one had to know, it was my own personal secret. If he ever found out our relationship would never be as it is now, and I'm happy with how it is. I didn't want it to change.

A year past by in the blink of an eye after that. Jace and Clary started going out and Isabelle took an obvious liking to Simon. My feelings for Jace faded and I only thought of him as a brother. Seeing him happy with Clary helped, though they fought. . . A lot. . . I mean a lot, but they always seem to make up so I figure they love each other. I kept my secrets easily but that one night was my revelation. It made me understand why I never cared for girls, why they ways flew under my radar and why I like to follow other guys unconsciously with my eyes which I realized soon after that night. It helped me understand myself a bit more, but at the same time I became more self-conscious that someone would notice and tell my family. They couldn't know. Not yet. Maybe never. My parents were busy with politics stuff I doubt I'll ever understand, and theist thing they need to hear is that their eldest wasn't as boredom normal as they thought.

I was gay.

I was okay with it.

Sort of.

It'll stay my secret, for now. . .

* * *

**Flashback chapter. Hope you enjoyed Alec's journey to his realization. Don't forget to leave a POV suggestion**


	22. Chapter 22: Oh I Know

**Oh I Know **

"Do you see him yet?" Jace asked and I kicked him in the shin for the seventh time. We had only been waiting for in front of the school for twenty minutes, there was still plenty of time for our suddenly rebellious brother to show up.

Mom had been completely crazed the night before, on the verge of calling the police. Jace and I had told her Alec was fine but when eleven o'clock rolled around and he still wasn't home she had stopped listening. It wasn't until after midnight when she received a phone call that calmed her down from a tightly wound collection of stressful nerves to a stiff upset mother ready to pounce and kill. Alec was in for one hell of a return home tonight and Jace and I wanted front row seats and all the inside juice details before they were tainted with lies to feed to our parents. I had a feeling it would involve Magnus, everything in Alec's life recently revolves around the well-dressed mysterious foreign kid. _Now that I think about him I should ask Magnus where he gets his jeans. They're always super cute and sexy._

Jace was complaining about his sore leg that probably had a nice big blue bruise shaped like my shoe by now when a dark tinted window car pulled up to the student drop off area. I released a breath that turned into a misty cloud in the cold winter air as I yelled, "ALEC!"

Out of the car stepped my insanely tall and lanky brother and his secret crush that I was smugly proud of knowing. He hadn't heard me and was walking towards the school with Magnus talking like everything in the world was normal. It wasn't. Not that Alec had stayed out all night or was coming to school with someone else besides his family. What wasn't normal was what Alec was wearing. His pants were insanely tight and not black, but a maroon color. He was wearing his usual worn black sneakers and backpack, but his jacket was leather and covered in chains. God only knew what kind of shirt he was wearing underneath it. The person walking into school sure looked like my brother but at the same time didn't. Had Magnus sunk in claws into my innocent Alec and turned him into one of those flamboyant fashion snobs that waved around their sexuality on their sleeve?

No. . . NO, of course not. This was Alec.

"He completely ignored you Iz." Jace said shoving his reddening hands into his pockets to fight off the cold. "Maybe he's afraid that you'll kill him before mom can." He chuckled turning towards the front steps. I stayed planted to the sidewalk of the school glaring at the front doors my oldest brother just walked through.

"No." I sighed. "That's not why at all." I said tossing my long hair out of my face and made my way past Jace. He stared at me like I was crazy, but I didn't care. Since our parents adopted him he and Alec tormented me and I've spent most of middle and high school doing the same to them. Now I wish I hadn't, at least not Alec. He's suffered so much with his secret, with my attitude it probably wasn't any help. I regret it, but I can't change the past. I just have to move forward and help Alec as much as I possible can now.

Once in the school I hunted down my brother and easily found him at his locker. His jacket -well Magnus' lent jacket- was now off and I could see his shirt, yet I wish I didn't. It was so not Alec. It wasn't baggy or muted in color, it was a bright shade of blue and hung tightly to his frame. There was a giant splattered design on the front that took me a moment to realize it was an eye that was squinted angrily at the world. The blue of the shirt was a dead ringer for the color of Alec's eyes and I doubt that was a coincidence by the way Magnus was smiling and looking at Alec.

I stopped my pursuit and stared at them. They would make a really cute couple. They clearly liked each other, but Magnus was making things difficult for my brother. But why? Wasn't Alec great? Kind, sweet, extremely caring and -

"Hey Isabelle." Simon smiled interrupting my reverie.

I tore my eyes away from the laughing seniors to my sort-of-not-really-but-maybe boyfriend. He was always happy to me, and I him, but I don't know if I can date him. Things are just too complicated. He still loves his best friend, Clary, and I don't want to be second to an unrequited love. We've had several fights on the matter.

"Morning." I replied as we turned away from Alec and Magnus and made our way to our lockers.

"What's wrong? You're unusually glum." Simon said taking my hand and I let him. If I couldn't have him completely then no girl could have him at all.

"Planning my brother's funeral." I answered looking up at him with a playful smile.

His brows pulled together as he stared down at me. I giggled.

"Alec got in trouble." I sang as we came to a stop at my locker. Simon's brown eyes widened with surprise, and the want to know what was going on was plain on his face.

"Seriously? Alec, _your_ brother?" He asked and I giggled again.

"Yeah, I know. I'm still can't believe it happened either." I spun the dial to my locker and it clicked out. I pulled off my backpack and jacket and shoved them both inside before grabbing my binder for my first class.

"What did he do?" He asked as I closed my locker and we held hands again walking down the hall. He already had taken his coat off and had his books.

I told Simon about how mom freaked out and that Alec never called as we walked to class. At the end of my explanation he just shrugged and wasn't surprised that someone could forget to call home or fell asleep at someone else's house. It was true, but I always hope for a bigger reaction from Simon but he never delivers. It's frustrating sometimes that he can handle his expressions so well with his sarcastic all-knowing attitude. But that's why I like him.

The school day seemed to speed by, teachers talking, meeting Simon between classes exchanging kisses, then finally lunch. Like usual Simon and I were the first to arrive at our table. We were holding hands today and my legs were up on his lap as he used his free hand to feed himself with. I was staring at the cafeteria doors waiting for Jace, Clary and Alec to arrive. My vision was suddenly blocked by two people, neither of them were related to me or had the fiery red hair of Simon's best friend.

"Hey Isabelle can we talked to you?" It was Maia. Polite and very serious. Next to her was Jordan her incredibly hot boyfriend, they were both modeling with Alec in the upcoming fashion show of a renown designer that still remained unnamed to the world.

"About what?" I asked not moving.

"Maia's being noisy, sorry." Jordan said and his girlfriend shot him a look that said "shut up."

"Can we talk in private?" Maia asked turning back to me. Simon had stopped eating and was looking up at our unusual guests.

"Again I ask, about what?"

"Alec." Maia whispered and I felt my ears perk up curiously.

"Is this about his rebelliousness lately?" Simon joked as I pulled myself away from him and got to my feet.

"Maybe." I smirked as I followed the two models out of the cafeteria and into an alcove like the one where Alec confessed he was gay.

"Sorry, but we weren't completely sure who knew and we didn't want to cause rumors." Maia said sheepishly. Her cheeks slightly pink and eyes down cased to the tiled floor. Jordan wrapped a protective arm around her and I was jealous. I wanted Simon to do that. I want him as my boyfriend. Only mine. Stupid Clary.

"Knew about what?" I inquired putting my hands on my hips.

"Alec being gay." Jordan said straightforward but in a hushed tone so no passersby could accidently hear.

My eyes widened and I was about to deny everything on reflex but paused and waited for what else they had to say.

"He is, isn't he? He's dating Magnus right?" Maia said eagerly. "They're really close at work and Alec skipped practice to go check on Magnus because he was sick. They're together right?"

I sprung forward and grasped Maia's hands tightly so relieved I wasn't the only one. I hate not being able to gossip, now I had two people I could talk to.

"They're not together, but Alec wants to be!" I said smiling and Maia beamed back. "He's really trying, and they came to school together today. Their making progress. What are they like at work?" I asked leaning in close to her and Jordan leaned away like we had some contagious disease that he didn't want to catch.

"Well they don't see each other much except when we get rides and they seem to talk all the time. I guess they look more like friends on the outside but after the other day it's so obvious they _like_ each other!" Maia almost squealed.

We continued to talk about how Magnus and Alec should get together, and how we could help them along. Jordan after a while left the alcove and Maia and I spent another ten minutes just talking before we too went back to the cafeteria. I couldn't wait to talk to Alec and find out everything that happened last night. Magnus and my brother are meant to be together and I'll see to it that they do.

* * *

**Well here it is the Izzy chapter. I really liked that you guys asked for her POV she really does have a fun and fierce personality. I might do her POV again, hmm the possibilities. ^^ Well just so you know one of these next chapters will be Jace's POV (because everyone seems to want it) and he won't be so focused on Alec, but instead himself. Wow shocking right. But it'll all come back to Alec in the end ;)**

**Leave reviews **


	23. Chapter 23: CATCH UP CHAPTER

**Catch Up Chapter:**

Okay this is just to summarize what is going on in the story because there is a lot and I feel some people may have over looked some small (but important) details I put into my stories. Also I have made changes to Chapters 4 and 5, so instead of Jace's rival hockey teammate being named Sebastian Verlac, it's Jonathan Morgenstern, because I am doing a spin of series about him and an OC of mine. No you don't have to read it to understand this Malec story but it would be awesome if you guys did :)

Okay to the important catch up, I'll go in historical order

1) Jace is adopted (duh) and he and Alec picked on Izzy.

2) Jace was Alec's first crush/love.

3) Alec is clumsy and tripped and broke his arm when he was younger.

4) The Lightwoods are apart of the NYC counsel, and are well known.

5) Magnus has lived all over Europe, and fell really hard for a girl named Camille who broke his heart.

6) Alec had love-at-first-sight with Magnus, but Magnus only noticed his eyes.

7) They kissed and it was AWESOME

8) Magnus refuses Alec's feelings and Alec gets pissed

9) "France was fun, so was Peru before they got annoyed with me, but they had become old news and I needed something new to inspire me, and I found it. Here in New York City! It's big beautiful and quiet." this was quoted in an article that Alec read

10) Magnus blackmails Alec to be a model but doesn't have him sign a contract instead they have agreed on a date.

11) Everyone in the Lightwood house is having romance issues.

12) Alec learns who Magnus really is.

13) Alec meets Woolsey Scott and dislikes him.

14) Magnus is Alec's happy place and Woolsey is a hardcore Malec shipper.

15) Alec sees Chairman Meow, Magnus' ridiculously blue glass desk, and they become friends (finally)

16) Alec outs his secret to Izzy who becomes his love counselor.

17) Magnus gets sick and Woolsey goes on a rampage.

18) Alec rushes out of practice and Maia and Jordan notice completely.

19) Alec plays nursemaid and Magnus is stubborn and shy about it but is happy nonetheless.

20) While watching HP Alec starts to feel guilty for some reason.

21) We learn that Woolsey has a past with a model named Storm Wells, but they are still friends.

22) Alec falls asleep at Magnus' Woolsey takes pics and calls Alec's mom.

23) Malec friendship grows.

24) Izzy learns that Maia and Jordan also know Alec is gay, and the girls plan to get Malec together.

These are the very important parts, and I just wanted to refresh everyone. Kinda like the reminders at the beginning of a new TV show season or a manga novels XD So I'll be posing a new chapter tomorrow and we'll be back to Alec's POV, but I'll also be writing a new mortal instrument fanfic, so I might not update as quickly with this one as I have been but I'll try because I love this pairing so much and I love you guys too ^^ so please continue to support me.

BTW sorry for getting your hopes up by posting this whole thing under it's own chapter, but it was important. Review complain or whatever but the story will continue tomorrow.

From you're loving author ~KokoroDesiree


	24. Chapter 24: Hangman Walking

**Hangman Walking**

English was awesome! Magnus helped me work on our final project for the book assignment, and we finished almost an entire week early. We were going to ditch lunch together but Woolsey sent him a text about work so he had to bail. I was sad but I had had three amazing days in a row that it wasn't too bad. Our friendship was growing and I was higher than a kite about it. So instead I walked with Jace and Clary like usual. Jace was staring at me like I was a stranger and wanted to question me like an interrogator.

"Is there something on me face?" I asked rubbing at my cheeks until it hurt. Jace's honey-gold eyes narrowed as he leaned in closer to me. My personal bubble was severely being popped.

"What happened to you last night?" He asked his eyes still narrowed. Clary was too preoccupied with her phone, typing away with a strangely serious expression, to be bothered with Jace and I.

"I crashed at Magnus' house." I answered raising a brow.

"Without calling home. That's so-o unlike you. And what's with these clothes. You stand out like a sore thumb." He gestured to my borrowed clothes from Magnus.

"I'll admit they're not what I usually wear but I didn't have any spare clothes." I said looking down at the bright blue shirt and the tight maroon pants. They were definitely Magnus' and didn't suit me at all, but I was still happy that he lent them to me. "And you should have seen the first set of clothes he gave me. It was like Cupid threw up." I laughed, but Jace didn't.

"What's going on Alec?" He demanded as we neared the cafeteria.

"What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb. I just had to make it to the cafeteria then I could count on Izzy to save me from talking to Jace. She would want to know about last night and I could easily tell everyone that, but I couldn't tell Jace what he wanted to know. Not yet.

"What's been up with you lately? Are those stuck up models changing you and turning you into one of us?" He gasped startled.

I laughed so hard tears came to my eyes. "No, oh god no." I answered as we stepped inside the lunch room. I looked towards our usual table still laughing and was shocked not to see Izzy there with Simon.

"Then what?" Jace inquired annoyed.

I ignored him as I took my seat. "Where's Izzy?" I asked Simon who was poking at his orange jello that wiggled and jiggled.

He looked at me over his glasses, "She went off with Maia and Jordan. They're talking about you." He answered straightforwardly.

"What? Why?" I gasped dropping my jaw.

Simon shrugged.

"They're probably talking about your strange behavior lately. I'm sure it's those damn models fault, you should quit." Jace stated plopping into his chair.

"I can't." I answered automatically.

"And why not?" Jace raised a brow.

"Be-cause," I stalled trying to come up with a reason that wouldn't really be a lie. I suck at lying. "Because the show is so close, that would be so rude and I put so much work into it. It would be worthless to give up now." I said honestly.

"He's right." Clary said joining in as she shoved her phone angrily into her jeans. Her forehead was puckered in frustration and she was glaring at the table. "This show is gonna be huge and if certain people found out Alec bailed his future could be totally screwed up. The designer -from what I've heard- is crazy powerful and can forever keep Alec from getting the job he wanted or even influence what college he wound up in."

She was right Magnus does have that kind of power and money. I never thought of any of those possibilities, but he could do all of them if I pissed him off. _Shit things just became twice as complicated._

"She's right. He really does have that kind of power." I sighed lowering my head and rubbing the back of my neck.

"Scary." Simon said stabbing his jello with a fork and leaving it there.

"You have no idea." I muttered.

"ALEC!" Sang my sister as she sprung up behind me and smothered me in a hug.

"I-I-Iz-z...z" I choked as the oxygen was being starved from my brain.

"Izzy his face is turning purple." Jace said calmly.

"Oops." She giggled releasing me. I coughed and gasped for the sweet tangy filthy cafeteria air that stank of grease and BO. It was like Heaven after being stuck in Hell.

"What was that?" Simon asked raising a brow at my sister, who just smiled taking her seat between us.

"Just happy to see he's still alive." She said looking right at me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked slowly.

Jace chuckled while Izzy said, "We thought you would have thrown yourself off a building or stepped in front of a speeding car to avoid confronting mom tonight."

I groaned and banged my head on the table. "I. Forgot. About. Her."

"Will that be rope or cord, hangman?" Jace joked and I only banged my head against the table again. My forehead began to sting, but that was only a fraction of what my mother was going to do to me when I got home tonight.

"Goddamnit!" Clary hissed getting to her feet.

"What?" Jace asked, but Clary was already storming out of the cafeteria. "Hey!" He called chasing after her. Well that got him off my case.

"More family issues?" Izzy asked looking to Simon who was staring after his friend.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Her mother has more skeletons than I thought and artist should."

"Gross." Izzy said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Not real ones." I told her and she just gave me a look that said "No duh, dumbass."

Simon looked back to us his face blank of any expression. "So Alec how do you expect to make it through the Maryse apocalypse?"

I slumped in my chair and threw an arm over my face, "With lots of ass-kissing and flowers and a giant box of chocolates that spell out 'I love my mommy.'" I replied only partly sarcastic.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but after this hell will break loose and things will be getting good. We have the fashion show, Storms help and Maia and Izzy's plan(? hmm) and Malec's date. Also please take a look at the spin-off story with Jonathan and my OC, Malec will make appearances and Clace, after all these stories run side-by-side. It's called Lies, Screams, and Complexes. There will be another story that will be focused on another couple, and maybe one more depends if I feel like it (heehee ^^) Well this series is called Secrets for obvious reasons (or not.) All the lead characters have their secrets and don't want to share them. So please look at it and leave reviews on it and this chapter. Love you readers ^_^**


	25. Chapter 25: She Said What?

**She Said What?**

Magnus never returned to school so Jordan, Maia, and I had to take the subway to Warlock Fashions. It felt like weeks since I last went to practice but it had only been a couple of days. Surely Woolsey would let me off easy since I took care of his "kid." That's what I figured as we ascended in the elevator.

Nope. I was wrong. Very, very wrong. I should have guessed.

"Boy!" He called the moment I stepped onto the floor. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled at his tone, and I approached him cautiously. This morning he had been pretty cool, making breakfast and talking like we might have bee friends instead of the guardian of the guy I totally like. Well things change when at work.

"Yeah?" I said standing in front of him.

His monocle was in place and his brows were furrowed with stress. This fashion show was going to kill these two if it didn't go just the way they wanted. He made a gesture and a woman appeared at his side. She was pretty with long black hair and bright enthusiastic gray eyes. "You're behind and Storm here is going to make sure you're ready for the show next week." He said and the woman smiled at me.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Let's get along famously, Alec." Storm hummed as she clasped her hands on my shoulders, a bright smile on her face.

"Umm, yeah." I half smiled.

"Get moving." Scott ordered as he stepped away and towards a gathering group of models.

Storm took hold of my arm and began pulling me to the mirrored wall. When we stopped I was prepared to be told what to do, but instead she sprung like a lioness and nearly knocked me to the ground. I gasped as my back hit the wall and Storm came real close to my face, for a moment I thought she was going to kiss me but thankfully she didn't.

"So you're the blue-eyed boy that's causing such a ruckus around here." She stated with a giggle.

"Ah, yeah sure. I guess." I muttered wishing I could move away from her but she had me pinned between her and the mirror.

She tilted her head to the side as one of her hands came up and brushed my hair back. "Well he's always had excellent taste. Damn those are some blue eyes, like water or a twilight sky." She said staring into my eyes. I felt my face heat and my heart was racing nervously in my chest. _What was going on? What the hell was this woman talking about? And why is she so touchy-feely?_

"Umm. . . "

"Oh right. Unlike me you only swing one way." She teased as she took a step back. I was left using the wall as support as I stared at her completely embarrassed and more than a little confused.

"Ah . . ."

"For an adorable guy you don't say much do you?" She tittered spinning on the balls of her feet, twirling her long skirt around her legs. "Well it doesn't matter cause you're ready."

I found my tongue and said, "Ready for what?"

"For the show." She stopped spinning. "Scott's just freaking out because it's his job. I saw the security camera's footage of your late night practice Sunday. You're definitely ready as long as you can keep that happy place." She beamed and I flushed again. I didn't think anyone would know about that. "What did you think I was talking about?" Her expression became sly and her gray eyes zeroed in on me.

"Uhh, nothing." I stammered.

Her smile became devilish as she leaped directly in front of me clasping my hands in hers. "You were thinking of Magnus weren't you?" She snorted and released me hands. "What am I saying, of course you were. You are smitten. It's written all over your face. You love Magnus."

I clamped a hand over her mouth knowing my face was the color of scarlet. "Shh, don't say it that loudly." I shushed between clenched teeth.

Storm just laughed under my palm. I slowly removed it and she continued to laugh. "It's okay, I know it's suppose to be a secret. I am Woolsey's best friend after all." She said smugly, though I don't see why anyone would be proud of that. The guy's a weirdo.

"Then. . . Am I really that obvious?" I asked knotting my hands together. Now I desperately wished I had one of my over-sized hoodies to hide in, Magnus' tight clothes were to reveling and provided little refuge for a person like me who preferred to hide away.

"Like a lighthouse in fog." She replied. My shoulders slumped and I huffed a sigh. "Relax Boy." She patted the top of my bowed head. _Oh no, not her too._ "Love is something you should never be ashamed of."

"I'm not, I'm just-"

"You are." Storm's tone became ridged and serious. I looked up at her to see her once warm and friendly gray eyes now hard and staring at me with such intensity it became clear she much older than me in the life of love. "You're ashamed and that's why you can't approach Magnus. I can't stand people like that. If you can't go for love with all your might you're better off never have loved. And as for Magnus, he doesn't need another half-ass love. I don't want to see like that again, and if you cause him pain you will be sorry." A shiver ran down my back at her words. She was just like an older sister defending her younger brother. I knew the feeling. I threatened many guys with Jace on behalf of Izzy, but being on this side of the threat was scary.

_Was I ashamed? I couldn't tell my parents, or Jace who's not only my brother but my best friend. I told Magnus I wanted a date, but I still wanted me being gay to be kept a secret. Storm was right. I was ashamed, and scared. I had gotten ahead of myself by asking for a date from Magnus. I was lucky that he even agreed to be my friend. I was in the wrong. Like danger-zone red wrong._

I lowered my head again and pressed my hands to my eyes to stop the tears that threatened to spill. I wasn't going to cry. This was my fault. I had no right to cry.

"Sorry." I choked out to Storm.

She was silent a moment then I felt a warm hand on my arm. I peeked between my fingers to see it was her with a softened expression, but she still had that flaming protective older sister aura that didn't help settle my feelings. "Apologizing isn't going to change anything. So just start doing something about it. And you might want to start walking or smiling so Scott doesn't think I'm bullying you." She looked back over her shoulder at the pacing blond who was going back and forth with his phone and a clipboard.

Taking a long deep breath I smothered the twisting and nauseating feelings inside me and tried to focus on practice. Storm said nothing as she just watched me. I stumbled and knew my smile was horrendous, but I pushed myself to continue. By the end of practice I was probably worse off than when I started. I just couldn't get her words out of my head. They were all true, and yet I didn't know what to do.

I was packing up my things to go when Storm came up behind me and said, "Just because you're ashamed doesn't mean you should give up. Just change the situation." Then she left with a group of beautiful smiling girls.

I slumped against the wall where I had dropped my backpack and buried my face into my arms. I didn't want to go home and face my mother now. I didn't want to talk to Izzy about practice. I didn't want to face Magnus who was waiting in the lobby like he said in the text after lunch. No it wasn't that I didn't want to, I always want to see Magnus, the reason was I couldn't. I couldn't face him with these unsure and unfair feelings. I couldn't smile casually with him even if I tried my hardest. What I didn't want was him to see me like this. He didn't need to worry about me when he has work consuming his attention at the moment.

_How do I sneak by him? He'll see me for sure._

"Boy? What are you still doing here?" Called Scott. I looked up to see him making his way to the elevator.

"Magnus is waiting for me." I replied resting my chin on my arms.

"And you're not jumping for joy?"He raised a brow as he removed his monocle.

"I can't see him right now." I mumbled lowering my gaze to his shoes. They were brown, shiny and looked really expensive.

"Already avoiding him? The one-night-stand too much to handle?" He chuckled, and I couldn't even react like he wanted. I just continued to stare down at his shoes. He sighed and there was a shuffle of clothing on skin. "Yeah, it's me." Now I looked up to see Scott on his phone. "I need you back up in your office, there's been a problem." A pause followed and I could hear the echoing voice of Magnus on the other end. "Yeah yeah, just get back up here." Scott said then hung up.

Not a moment later did my phone go off and it was a text from Magnus saying he couldn't meet up after all.

"There. Now wait here till I tell you you can leave." Scott said making his way to the elevator.

I was speechless. Did Scott just do something kind for me? That was extremely out of character.

So I sat and waited, when I finally received Scott's text I nearly ran out of the building. Storm's words never leaving my head as I hurried home. _"If you can't go for love with all your might you're better off never have loved."_ She was right, and it hurt. My heart ached and the tears were there the whole ride home threatening to spill over and the sobs I held back choked me. _"Just change the situation."_ But how? I didn't know. I had no idea. Maybe I'm just not meant to date Magnus. . .

* * *

**I'm sorry it's been so long but I was stuck for the longest time on how to write this chapter. But here it is ^^ I love Storm in this chapter, she helps Alec realize so much and shows how much she cares for her friends but at the same time showing how hurt she still is over her past. Heehee hope you guys liked it and remember to leave a review, and to check out the spin-off series and review on that. I beg you guys to please. No one has and I have no idea what people think of Lies, Screams, and Complexes. It's kind of frustrating. Anyway thanks followers and readers ^^**


	26. Chapter 26: A Stormy Tale

**A Stormy Tale**

I first met them when they became my neighbors in Paris. Magnus' parents had just past the month before and the Scott's had taken him in, bringing him all the way from Indonesia. At that time he was only eleven and all arms and legs with innocent green eyes that stared right through people. I was still attending high school and was asked if I would walk him to school since his elementary school was on my way. I was fine to do it, but Magnus never talked to me no matter how hard I tried. On my ways home Woolsey, the oldest brother, would pick Magnus up and the small boy would open up. I would trail after them like a tag-along. Magnus still would only talk to Woolsey, but the nineteen year old would include me in the conversation. I always thought he was really cool. His French was always perfect and his deep voice accompanied it beautifully.

It didn't take long for me to develop a crush that soon turned into a full blown love. By the time I graduated high school Woolsey was an University student working towards a business degree. He was already twenty-one and I was only an eighteen year old girl that didn't know what she wanted to do with her life. It was thanks to Woolsey and Magnus that I found me career path.

"Modeling?" I made a face as I laid sprawled across Woolsey bedroom floor in a very unladylike manner. Magnus was laying on his stomach next to me flipping through a fashion magazine that had originally brought up the topic.

"Isn't that a good idea, Magnus?" Woolsey said spinning around in his desk chair to look down at us. He was working on a paper fro school and I knew I was bothering him, but I wanted to be near him. This was enough for now.

"Yeah she's not ugly." Magnus answered flatly. He was so emotionless when he was younger.

"You're never gonna get a date with that attitude." I deadpanned as I stared at him through half lidded eyes.

"Coming from a girl who's never had a date." He returned fire without looking away from the magazine.

"Brat, I liked it better when you didn't talk to me." I whined rolling onto my side so I was facing Woolsey.

"I can change that." Magnus stated and I tossed a pillow at him.

His green eyes glared at me, but his cheeks were flushed in his usual shy manner. Overlooking his badmouth he was a pretty cute kid. He grabbed the pillow and stuffed it under his arms and used it to keep his head up as he returned to the glossy zine. I giggled.

"So what do you say, Stormy?" Woolsey smiled leaning forward on his knees. My heart pounded in my chest and for a moment I couldn't think of anything else but his handsome face.

"Huh?" Was my brilliant response.

"Are you going to try out for that modeling gig?" He asked tilting his head to the side letting his platinum blonde hair fall into his eyes. It made my heart stutter in my chest.

"Will you go with me?" I asked sitting up. My cheeks felt hot and I couldn't look directly at Woolsey.

"It's on a Saturday, sure." He said happily and my heart soared.

I got the job, even though I wasn't sure how. When I got the call I ran all the way to Woolsey throwing my arms around him and practically yelling the news at him. I was so happy that he told me to do it, and he was just as happy for me. As I began leaving that day I came across Magnus on the front porch, I hadn't even noticed him when I dashed inside.

"Are you ever going to tell him?" He asked as I started down the steps.

"I just told him I got the job." I said with a smile.

"Not that." Magnus was reading a book, but stopped to look up at me. "That you're hopelessly in love with him."

My smile faded and I dropped my gaze to the ground. "Things are fine the way they are now." I said slowly looking back up at the thirteen year old. "So don't say anything to him, okay?" I half smiled.

Magnus sighed and looked back down at his book. "Why would I say anything? It's not something for me to tell."

"You are pretty cute after all." I giggled as I started for my house.

A year past before I really saw either of them again. Modeling was busying work and I became really popular quite fast. For months at a time I flew around Europe doing shots and commercials by the time I had off and was able to return home I was exhausted, but I had to see him. I missed him. He sent me emails now and then asking how I was but it just wasn't the same as seeing his smile. So when I knocked on their door I all but collapsed into his arms burying my face in his chest mesmerized by the clean fresh scent of Woolsey Scott. That was the weekend I crossed a line. The line I had drawn for myself so I could always stay by his side even if I was out traveling.

That weekend we went out drinking to celebrate my return, Magnus stayed behind because his had tests to study for, so it was just me and Woolsey. I had so much fun catching up that I wasn't paying attention to how much I had been drinking. When we decided to leave I was stumbling and red faced, while Woolsey was laughing none stop. We were both drunk, and enjoying ourselves. He managed to get me to my front door but I didn't want to part. I was being selfish and a brat, but at the moment that's what I wanted.

"Com're." I slurred grabbing his hand as I pulled him inside after me. He followed still chuckling like a fool. "My parents are gone, so s'okay." I explained leading him to my room.

Woolsey's laughing slowly stopped as I pushed him down onto my bed, it creaked, and I placed myself in his lap. I stared at him wanting so many things, wanting everything, needing only him. I didn't hesitate as I kissed him. We were drunk and it was sloppy, but it was perfect in my mind. Kissing Woolsey was everything that I wanted, so I did it again and again. I knocked him over from the force, and hovered over him feeling my face burn with embarrassment and from the alcohol. We stared at each other for a long moment and in that moment there didn't need to be any words, his pained look said it all.

I scrambled to get off of him as my heart shattered into a million pieces. Next to me Woolsey sat up, and I still to this day wish he hadn't said anything and just left. A clean break would have been best, but I was selfish and still wanted to be by his side.

"Storm I'm gay." He said and my heart shards were pounded into dust. The tears stung as they flowed from my eyes. I grabbed one of my pillows and shoved it to my face so he couldn't see me. "I thought you knew. I wasn't hiding it."

I couldn't reply to him. I could only silently sob into my pillow and wait for him to leave. When he was gone I collapsed into a mass of emotional wreckage crying my heart and soul out until I fell unconscious. In the morning I pretended nothing happened. When I saw Woolsey getting the mail I waved like usual and yelled "Good morning." I wanted to stay by his side no matter what.

I got my wish. We returned to like we always were, we talked like normal never mentioning that night, everything was still the same. I continued modeling and when I found out the Magnus and Woolsey were starting their own fashion empire I jump on board to help them out. Magnus was only sixteen but he was a genius when it came to fashion, he could make anyone look their best, and Woolsey had taken the role as guardian and money manager and personal secretary. They made a great team even though they bickered all the time and never could agree on anything.

It didn't take long for Warlock Fashions to take off. Everyone wanted the secret designers clothes. Thanks to the Scott family connections keeping Magnus' identity wasn't to difficult though he had me sign a contract that kept me from ever disclosing any information that related to Warlock or Magnus himself. He was still a brat.

I've watched them both grow and become successful. I love them both and they both are dear to me, but I'll never be able to get over my first love. Though I could never forget I've had many boyfriends and girlfriends, but none ever lasted. Woolsey also had many relationships come and go, but nothing ever got serious. Maybe we're just meant to be those type of people who don't have stable love lives, and can only cherish those close to us.

"What are you staring at?" Woolsey asked as we rode up in the elevator. The winter show was soon, only a week away, and Magnus and Woolsey were both on edge. I had heard from Woolsey that Alec has been avoiding Magnus since Thursday. _Apparently my words were heard and being heeded._

"Are you straight yet?" I asked with a wide smile. This had become a regular teasing joke for me and it was the only way I could get Woolsey flustered. His expression is always cute and reminds me that he does care about me even if it's just as a friend.

"No." He sighed turning his face away from me. I hopped closer.

"Too bad. We could be a power couple." I giggled as the doors opened to the practice floor.

"How do you have so much energy?" He complained as we left the elevator.

"Because I'm still young and beautiful, old man." I teased.

"You and Magnus. I'M ONLY TWENTY-SIX. THAT'S THREE YEARS BETWEEN US." His tantrum made me laugh again.

Yes, this was what I wanted. This was what I could happily enjoy until the end of time. Friendship was better than never talking or laughing together ever again.

_Hey, Woolsey. I love you._

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait I had to do some figuring out on how the rest of this story would progress. I was going to do Jace's POV but that would conflict with Lies, Screams, and Complexes, so it really wouldn't have much to do with this story. So here's Storm's background story on her crazy love with Woolsey. Just so you guys know no matter who would have won the question thing their character would be going through this too (including character that would be guys thought slightly different) Thanks you guys for waiting.**

**Don't forget to read the spin-off story, coming up is my Malec's first kiss, and I'm sure you guys would love to see how Mira reacts to that XD it'll be fun. Not to mention Magnus' party is coming up too, and that'll be just as much fun. **

**Review please, read the other story, and continue to follow me because you guys are so awesome ^^**


	27. Chapter 27: One Or Two

**I WANT TO JUST SAY I'M SO EXTREMELY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING THIS. I've been having the worst case of writers-block with Malec and I've been on a Jonathan kick lately, just because Malec has been making me so utterly sad and upset, so I had to take a small break. AGAIN I'M SORRY. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME, CAUSE I DO LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**Also that last chapter was me being too lazy to write the conflict between Alec and his mom so I just skipped over it so now there's only a week left until the Fashion show and the Malec date, and then soon (sadly) the end of this story; another reason I've been sad. But every story must end. **

**So stick with me I promise to be better about updating. I swear on this Fandom!**

* * *

**One Or Two**

I had once again managed to sneak out of Warlock without meeting up with Magnus for the fourth day in a row. It was Sunday and I collapsed onto my bed when I finally returned home only to be called down to dinner by my father who had come home two days ago. He wasn't exactly in a pleasant mood since his election or whatever wasn't going the way he wanted. As an over all the Lightwood men were all depressed with thick gray thunderous clouds looming over our heads. Jace was having extreme issues with Clary and her family which seemed to have more secrets and surprises than a midday drama, like apparently Jonathan was her brother, and Jace was having his own mental break down that left the rest of the family in an awkward silence as we ate mom's cooking.

Magnus had taken to messaging me every day at least once a day whether or not he would be attending classes or not, and he didn't. So at school I could relax enough not to worry about seeing him, but at Warlock Fashions I was a jittering mass of nervous that could barely focus on what I had to do. The fittings, the practices, everything was so intense and serious that Woolsey took to yelling at me for never getting my smile right. I seemed to be the only one enduring the monocle man's wrath at full force, whether it was just because he was stressed with my performance or because I was avoiding Magnus like the black plague I wasn't entirely sure. Probably a strong combination of both.

"Alec," Isabelle knocked on my door. It was long after dinner and I had buried myself in my blankets trying to ignore the painful throbbing in my chest every time I thought about Magnus -which I always was. His handsome face smiling, his evergreen eyes sharp and clear with a slight squint from smirking, his large hands that were soft and warm. He had taken up a permanent residence in my head and it was slowly driving me mad. "You okay?" Izzy asked as she closed the door behind her.

"My life has become a swirling vortex of emotional turmoil and silver glitter. Does that answer your question?" I replied flatly as I stared up at my ceiling.

"Are things with Magnus that bad?" She inquired plopping down at the end of my bed. "I thought you two were getting along fabulously. Late night sleepovers and playing dress up. Did your shoes not match your belt or something?" She joked.

I groaned and buried myself further under the navy sheets pulling a pillow over my face so I wasn't visible to the world. I just wanted to disappear into a black hole that would spit me onto a planet without another living beings so I could wallow all alone.

"Jeez, Alec I was just kidding." Izzy said pulling the pillow away and staring down at me. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can date Magnus." I admitted and my heart practically twisted in half in my chest. Tears stung the backs of my eyes and my throat tightened painfully.

"Why?" She asked, her expression calm yet serious.

I explained my encounter with Storm and how I agreed with her. How could i date Magnus when we couldn't tell anyone? It wasn't fair to him. I felt horrible about it. My stomach had been a mess for the last four days, my heart either pounding in my chest out of admiration or throbbing from the pain of making my choice. Izzy listened quietly until the end just like my school breakdown. It was comforting that my sister wasn't all about herself, that I matter to her.

"What should I do Izzy?" I asked desperately as I sat up in bed. I could feel that my hair was a static mess like a horror wig, but my sister didn't say anything about it as she seemed truly deep in thought.

"You have two options." She stated holding the right number of fingers on her hand as she spoke. "You can either tell everyone that you're gay so you don't feel to helplessly guilty, or you can keep your secret and just give up on Magnus." She looked me right in the eyes, showing how serious she was being.

"I can't tell anyone. That's the problem." I said clenching my fingers around my blankets.

"Then you should give up on Magnus. There's no future if you can't be completely honest, Alec. Why do you think Jace is having such issues with Clary? They're always too honest with one another, but that just means they can make it work. . . Eventually." She explained, and it only made me feel worst.

"Could you give up Simon?" I questioned.

Her midnight blue eyes widened in surprise. "He still loves Clary, but even so, no. No I don't think I can. We're getting better, almost there. I think." She admitted running a hand through her long black hair.

"I can't give up Magnus." I stated pulling my knees to my chest, feeling the heavy weight of my only choice pressing against my shoulders.

"No, but you can't date him."

"Yeah." I breathed. "So it's stalking from afar." I tried to joke but it only punched a wide gaping hole through my chest where my heart was. . . or use to be.

Izzy patted my head like a dog with sad eyes."It's your choice Alec. Just don't hurt yourself." She said before leaving me alone in my room.

The tears threatened to spill, and even though I was in the safety of my room I wouldn't let them fall. I really had no right to pity myself with crying. It was my choice, my decision that I couldn't revel my secret to everyone. I was indeed ashamed of being gay. I didn't want to disappoint my parents. I didn't want Jace and others to look at me like I was a freak. _I really wish I had figured all that out before I fell for Magnus. It would have saved so much pain and fighting._ I was even avoiding him so he wouldn't see my detestable side.

I was startled by the chime of my cellphone ringing. I scrambled to find it, and before I could wonder who was calling at this time of night I had answers it with, "Hello?"

"Bonsoir, mon garçon aux yeux bleus." Replied a deep and smooth voice. I instantly knew it was Magnus, and my whole body reacted. My limbs went stiff with fear like he knew what I had been thinking, while my heart sped up like a hummingbird's wings.

"I really need to learn French." I muttered trying to sound natural.

Magnus laughed into the phone. I loved that laugh. I wish I could have seen him laughing.

"Then I'll have to start using Indonesian more often." He teased and my heart felt like it had just been pierced with a jagged shard of glass.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat I tried to get to the point of the call. "So what's up?"

"I needed a break." Magnus huffed and I could clearly hear the exhaustion in his voice. It was tight and slightly lacking it's proud sarcasm. "And I've been so busy I haven't been able to talk to you. I figured that made me a bad friend, so this is me atoning for my horrid sins." He snickered, and the shard in my heart was suddenly twisted.

I felt sick, but I continued the phone call. "You text everyday. You're definitely not a bad friend. You are one of the best. So don't worry about me, I know you have a crazy load of work to do."

Magnus groaned and I heard another voice calling out behind him. It sounded like Scott, probably was. "I can't wait for this show to be over. People are so irritating."

"And here I thought you were a socialite." I forced out doing my best to sound light and funny.

"You alright Alexander? You sound off." He asked and my instinctively tightened on my cell.

"I'm just tire." I lied. _Thank god this was a phone call. I couldn't do this to his face._ "Preparations are insane."

"Oh god do I know." He sighed dramatically. "Well break's over. Good night inspirasi saya." He said quickly then the line went dead.

I pulled my phone away from my ear and stared at it with a brow raised. _What did her call me? Damn I really needed to learn French and Indonesian._ _  
_

As I laid in bed trying to fall asleep I realized I didn't need to learn any languages. I had already decided I could date Magnus, so there was no point in knowing what he was saying. An admirer from afar, that was going to be me from now on. Isabelle had given two options, and I made a third. I couldn't date, but I couldn't give him up either.

Option three: continue loving someone who you know you could never be with.

* * *

**STORM: Welcome, Alec, to the hard life.**

**ALEC: At least I'm not alone.**

**STORM: *punches him in the arm* **

**ALEC: OUCH. what was that for?!**

**STORM: For being an idiot.**

**ALEC: I already know that.**

**Anyway, thought I would add that since it was pretty much true. Thank you again for sticking with me. I finally got the push to finish this chapter and more chapters are on their way this week. I SWEAR. I have found the inspiration, and there's like five maybe eight chapters left until the end. I KNOW CRAZY RIGHT. **

**So leave a review, and also tell me me WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE CHAPTER SO FAR. (curiosity has struck me) **


	28. Chapter 28: Busy Week

**Busy Week**

Monday-

Magnus didn't show up to classes, leaving me to present our project alone, which was fine. I still wasn't ready to face him, and he had so much work to do for the fashion show. Jace and Clary were still slightly distant from each other but they were speaking so I guess the Fray/Morgenstern family drama was coming to a close. When we arrived to lunch there were two new additions to our table; Maia and Jordan. Maia was talking to Izzy in a hushed tone that stopped when I took my seat. Jordan just rolled his eyes at his girlfriend who elbowed him in the side. I looked to my sister for some sort of answer but she had started a new conversation with Simon who was only mildly paying attention.

Looking around the lunch table it seemed that Maia and Jordan were the only normal couple who were happy with their relationship. Jace and Clary were always on the rocks which meant Simon was always worried since her still held dear feelings for the redhead making Izzy always uncertain if she meant anything special to the nerd. Then there was me. To afraid to announce I was gay, leaving any possible chance that I could be with the one I love in the shreds. Watching Jordan hold Maia's hand and the faint blush that formed cross her dark skin made me extremely jealous. I couldn't even escape them when school was over.

Today we split a cab to get to Warlock Fashions, and they laughed and joked the whole way leaving me feeling like a mass of dark energy that was about to explore. Once we were on the practice floor Scott practically threw us into the line for the final fittings so last minute alterations could be made. I still felt weird striping and changing in front of so many people but none of them had time to worry about me as they had their own jobs to do. Self-conscious nonetheless. As I was readying to leave Scott came up behind me nearly scaring my so bad I almost fell over.

"You don't have to worry about Magnus. He's too busy to see you off today." He said before passing me to speak to Storm and several other models.

My heart throbbed and my stomach knotted uncomfortably as I left. I had thoroughly avoided Magnus, and he probably didn't even know. _Some friend I am._

Tuesday-

My morning started off with my parents fighting in their room about dad's campaign. Apparently my father's assistant took a poll and people said he wasn't open-minded enough, and too old fashioned. They weren't exactly wrong. But I didn't have time to worry about his job I had my own to get right. I still had problems getting my smile just right without tears stinging my eyes.

School went by too fast, and being in the same building as Magnus made me nervous, even if there were at least a dozen floors between us. My heart never slowed until I was in the taxi on my way home. Practice today was all the models in their runway order and strutting down the platform. I was, again, near the end which didn't make sense to me. Weren't the best models saved for last so they could show off the most beautiful and stylish clothes? That's what Isabelle had been saying the last few weeks. She was even more excited about the show than I was, and I'm in it.

Wednesday-

Like always, THIS DAY SUCKED.

Four tests in school, Scott yelling at me for tripping over my feet, and Izzy questioning me about the show when I got home. By the end my head felt like a ticking time bomb.

Thursday-

The nervous butterflies made their appearance, and I swear I will throw up on the run way Saturday. Scott wasn't helping with all his yelling and Storm was trying to sooth my nervous but only made them worse when she asked about Magnus. She giggled and let me be when she saw my reaction. I wasn't ready for a huge public event where all eyes would be on me even if it would only be for a minute.

That night when I got home I skipped dinner afraid it wouldn't stay down.

Friday-

THE LAST DAY.

I was doing better. The butterflies had settled somewhat when I realized that I wasn't the main focus. People wouldn't be looking at me, they would be focused on the clothes. I just had to smile and walk and not fuck up. In short I had been making myself feel like hell for something simple. At least that was how I was going to look at it so I didn't freak out.

We did the final fittings and quick makeup tests to make sure we all would look our bests tomorrow. Scott's face was scarlet from start to finish making him look like one of those troll dolls from the 90's. It made me wonder how Magnus was holding up. If he was sleeping at all. Eating regularly.

I stared at my phone on the ride home, but I couldn't bring myself to send a text to him. _I really sucked as a friend._

* * *

**I love you guys so much that I wrote this while at a BBQ festival today. The whole thing, no socializing or anything (except for a break to play on swings) all for you guys. Yup I'm determined to get a chapter posted every day this week to make up for my lack of updates for almost two weeks. **

**PLEASE REVIEW and if you haven't answered tell me your favorite chapter. So far it seems the sick/sleep over chapters are the most liked. Let me know ^^**


	29. Chapter 29: Winter Fashion Show

**WARNING: (My sister told me to put this after I made her read it.) TISSUES ARE RECOMMENDED TO BE KEPT AT YOUR SIDE WHILE READING THIS. FEELS WILL BE EXPERIENCED **

* * *

**Winter Fashion Show **

December 15th, 2012 had perfect whether for a fashion show even though it was inside. The sun was shining as it began to set, the snow twinkled in the light, and the winter chill was so light walking around in a hoodie was probably fine, but I didn't chance that. I had arrived at the the site of the fashion show with Maia and Jordan who were chatting merrily like the event ahead of us was nothing. I had already convinced myself it was simple, and it was, but that didn't stop the fact that hundreds upon thousands of people were going to be attending.

The Portal Theater, a grand structure used for political events, and concerts. Jace and I had come here many times when we were kids, and thought it would be cool to go to hard rock concerts, but when we became fifteen we realized that we were being stupid. We didn't even like the music. As I followed the couple inside I checked out the large number of the staff that was setting up the chairs and V.I.P. section for investors, and the sheer number was intimidating. In only a few short hours there place would packed to see Magnus' amazing creations.

When I had given Izzy the tickets for everyone she had asked how many outfits I would be wearing and it threw me off. Every model was only wearing one outfit in the show, and when I told my sister she looked confused saying, "Warlock's designer is so strange." I held back the choked laugh that wanted to come out then. It was true, Magnus was strange, but that's what I liked. He wasn't afraid to be different, he was himself. I envied that part of him. I wanted to be like that. Admit everything that I was keeping hidden. Announce to my parents that I was dating Magnus Bane with a proud smile. That wasn't going to happen. I had no backbone when it came to the topic of my sexuality.

_I'm so pathetically lame._

Once we were back stage of the runway I was separated from my friends because they were one of the first ones to appear in the show. I was taken to a darkly lit room where I was subjected to an attacking from hair and makeup artists that would not let me go until they were finished. When I was finally released I could hear the music playing out in the other room where a voice was announcing Magnus' collection, "Bluer Than Blue."

As I rejoined the other models I was once again pounced on, this time it was Storm. She was already dressed in a formal dress with a puffy skirt. The bodice was almost shaped like a tear drop, with dozens of blue gems lining the collar that were different shades of blue; from aqua to navy. The material looked like a mix of silk and mesh giving it a texture look. The skirt flounced as she moved. It was like it was made with her in mind.

"Jesus, Alec go get dressed. This way." She urged as she pushed me towards a rack of clothing that was being monitored by a set of slightly familiar seamstresses from the Warlock. "Outfit 32." Storm told them and I looked at her confused.

"But I'm 24." I reminded her, but she just smiled as she skipped away to the line of waiting models.

"Here." One of the women said handing me a garment bag.

I took it and got changed, careful not to mess up my hair that had fifteen minutes worth of effort put into it. The outfit was not the jeans and sweater I had come accustomed to, instead it was a pair of tight black skinny jeans with a dark blue plaid pattern, and a button down shirt the color of midnight with an intricate design of -I think was- an eye who's iris was a pure blue color that stood off center of the shirt. I looked at myself in one of the many scattered mirrors backstage and thought the eye looked angry, or many more sad. The emotion it held was like how I felt, exactly how I felt.

"You Alec?" Asked a staff person and I nearly jumped away from the mirror. The tears that had been threatening to make an appearance were forced back as I nodded, unsure if I was able to speak.

The person handed me a pair of black boots and ordered me to put them on. I did without a word.

My heart was drumming in my chest and I realized it was almost my time to go on stage. As I approached the line someone grabbed my arm and stopped me. I missed my Que. I had ruined everything. Magnus would never forgive me now!

"Relax Boy." I turned to see Scott with a teasing smile. I just glared at him. "Your slot got moved. You've become the last to go on. Don't forget to smile." He said pulling me to the end of the line.

The annoying monocle man was gone before I could say anything. _What was this sudden last minute change? Why wasn't I told sooner. Holy CRAP. I'm closing the show!_ As the lined moved my stomach did unsettling flips.

_"Alec this is for Magnus."_ The voice in my head say weakly. _"This is your chance to put those unsettled feelings aside. You can prove it now. He's in the audience, remember."_ It said and I inwardly nodded. Magnus was in the audience. All of Warlock had been talking about Magnus' weird habit of never being backstage during his show. He would sit in the crowd watching the gather people's expressions as they looked at his clothes. His secret as designer allowed him to sit without any worries of being bothered and to enjoy his hard work.

Before I knew it it was my turn. I saw Maia and Jordan off to the side with the other models that had already went waiting for the group walk out, they gave me reassuring smiles. They didn't really help but I did my best to smile back. My heart want to sprint out of my chest and go home where it could die in peace. I forced myself past the the curtains though.

For a moment I was blinded by the bright lights. I just stared off into space like it would make me disappear. It felt like years later before my legs began moving carrying me down the long long runway that seemed to have no end. My eyes searched the crowd for I don't know what but I found it, no them. Those eyes that I had come to know better than my own. Their green depths gleaming in the flashing lights, and I felt a half smile rearrange my features. It was small but there. It was the best I could do.

_"Alec it's now or never."_ The voice said and the butterflies in my stomach turned to acid.

I had made up my mind, and I was going to see it through for Magnus' sake. I held my body like I had been trained to do the last month and never looked away from Magnus. He was watching me. Really watching me, with wide eyes and his sarcastic smile that I had come to truly love. I hadn't seen him in so long that our distance now hurt almost as much as my decision.

I was nearing the end of the runway. Soon I wouldn't be able to Magnus anymore. Soon it would all be over. Soon, too soon. I had finally reached the end of the platform. My eyes had long since filled with tears, but I was doing my best to keep them from falling. As I looked at Magnus my body made the only pose that would accommodate the message I had to tell him. My hands slid into the pockets of the jeans, while my left leg cocked itself to the side as all my weight was placed on my right. I shrugged my shoulders as I tilted my head, and with all the feelings I had for Magnus I put into a smile. It felt broad and genuine. It was an honest smile. A smile of pain. Of love, and loneliness. Of hello, and friendship. A smile of goodbye. The smile was so broad it caused me to close my eyes which finally released the tears. Normally I would have felt like pathetic crying in public, but not this time. It felt right. And it was all for Magnus, there was no one who could tell me this was wrong.

The pose lasted for several long moments as people took photos and among the voices I could here many people comment about the emotional model. I didn't care. I opened my eyes to see Magnus looking startled, and it turned my racing heart into a jacket hammer that seemed to break at my rubs. I turned around as my stomach full of acidic butterflies became so knotted that I wasn't sure if I could ever undo it without scissors. The walk back up the runway went by even slower, as I wondered if I did well enough for Magnus. Or if I made a mess of the last outfit.

At last I was backstage again and I was patted on the shoulder by Storm. I looked at the beautiful woman with tear blurred eyes, but I could see the sympathetic smile on her face as she guided me to the end of the models again. We still had the final runway trip where we all go out with our outfits. The knots in my stomach only got worse as I realized I had to face Magnus again.

It was a blur. The lineup, the broken half smile, the steady trickle of tears, the applause, the arms hugging me backstage. I didn't know who it was until I was changed back into my clothes, and heading outside being lead by a strong hand. The sky was pitch black, no moon or stars, clouds had rolled in making the city look gloomy and eerie. I looked up when my hand was dropped to see Jace. I don't know who I had thought it would be, but it was still a surprise. . . Then again it wasn't.

"For the love of god Alec, why didn't you tell me? I had to hear it from Isabelle for fucks sake." He said as we stood in the back alley of Portal. We had wasted hours back here after concerts, and during father's political award dinner things. Sitting on the grey-green dumpster, throwing stones at the giant city rats, laughing like to stupid little kids.

"What?" I sniffled pulling up the collar of my jacket, hoping for some coverage from it. But this was Jace and of course there was no hiding from him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay?" Jace said slowly. His golden eyes alight with concern and love. He was my best friend, my brother, and I had been pushing him away. My stomach knot clenched and I wanted to throw up, but couldn't. "That you were so crazy in love with Bane that it made you cry? I thought we shared everything Alec." His voice broke at the end out of hurt. The sound sent a hundred more shards of glass into my already pierced heart turning it into a still beating lump of mince meat.

The tears flowed faster blinding me completely. "I'm sorry." I cried hoarsely like I hadn't used my voice in years. "I didn't want you to hate me. I didn't want to lie. I'm sorry. So sorry."

The next thing I knew I was being hugged again. I was frozen, scared. Unsure of what was happening.

"You really are and idiot Alec. I could never hate you for something like that. Jeez you don't hate me for sticking with Clary even when I dump my problems on you." Jace said with a halfhearted chortle.

I was completely silent for a moment then I left out a sob as I wrapped my arms around my brother. Happiness coursing through me like sunshine. "Thank god." I cried out.

One of my greatest fears were for nothing. And I couldn't imagine anything else making my day better than having Jace accepting me for who I was, totally and completely.

When I finally calmed down Jace tried to talk about Magnus, but I just shook my head cutting off his words. "It's over, don't worry about." I said shoving my hands into my coat pockets.

"Alec-"

"Jace I'll tell you when I can. Okay?" I said with a small, very small, smile.

He let it go.

We began walking home when my phone went off. It was Izzy saying there was an after party and that we should join her. I told her we couldn't. Jace had said we could go home and pig out on ice cream while watching the crappy action movies we liked to watch when we wanted a pick-me-up. I was really looking forward to it.

* * *

Izzy was still out, and Jace had fallen asleep during our second movie with dried ice cream around his mouth like he was ten again. I was about to fall asleep too when my phone rang again. I figured it would be our sister asking for help home, but it wasn't and I had already opened my phone to read the message.

_'The date is next Saturday. Meet me at Taki's.'_

I tasted bile and longing in my throat as I closed my phone without replying.

_Sorry Magnus I won't be going._ I thought as I hide my phone between the couch cushions so I couldn't see it. _I've already given the goodbye I could. There's nothing left to do._

* * *

**OMG you guys have no idea how hard this chapter was to right. It hurt my physically to make it this sad and emotional. I'm pretty sure part of my soul died with the posting of this chapter. X.x**

**Leave a review if your keyboard isn't waterlogged with tears. (Now I'm just getting ahead of myself boosting my writing abilities.)**

**Next chapter is a Magnus POV and none of you will see what's coming. Then after that there will be the "date" which will flip back and forth between Magnus and Alec. Then two or three finale chapters tying up the lose ends, and a glimpse into the future. **

**Again leave a review and let me know your favorite chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30: Camille

**Camille **

The Fashion show was finally over, and it was a great success. I already had dozen's of top of the line boutiques wanting the first shipment of the line _Bluer Than Blue_. With the amount of money people were willing to pay for the clothing I could retire five times over on the moon. Woolsey had been fanning himself with a clipboard when he heard the number, trying not to pass out. Storm had to take him outside to get some fresh air. I laughed at the old man, but only mentally.

My face had taken a blank expression since the end of the show. I couldn't believe how Alec looked. He did amazing. His face showed the emotion of the line. Then again the line was him. Every piece of it. From the blue dye I had to make to get the right shade, to the sweaters that were just big enough that they didn't hug the skin, to the emotional eyes that showed up in the patterns if you looked closely enough. Even the logo of the clothing line was his beautiful blue eyes that looked at me with joy from that one night at my party. He had wormed his way into my life without even realizing now he had consumed every aspect of it. School, work, even my home. If he wasn't sitting next to me on the couch it just felt wrong.

"Magnus Bane." I turned towards the voice that was raised above the music and chatter of the after party. I had bought out a local and popular nightclub for the night and I was only mildly enjoying myself as I leaned against the bar. I had been watching the reporters and journalists scurry around trying to find the designer of Warlock Fashions.

Breaking through the crowd was none other than Isabelle Lightwood. Looking as fashionable as ever, which left me to wonder how Alec got by with just jeans and hoodies. Then again they worked for him. The girl was towing her little pet behind her, a brunette boy with glasses. He looked completely out of place.

"What a surprise, darling. Wasn't expecting you to make it past security." I smirked at her, but she wasn't fazed.

"What did you do?" She accused with a midnight colored glare.

My own eyes widened in surprise. What _had_ I done? Attend my own fashion show like a commoner, make a shit ton of money off of it, all while still looking amazing. Yes that's what I had done. "Nothing." I replied.

"Liar. You saw Alec up there, he wasn't okay. What did you do?" She stomped her foot and I had to stop the laugh that bubbled up my chest. So hot tempered yet still acted like a little girl. The Lightwoods were very much alike I realized.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked thinking back to Alec's strut. His smile that rang out like the worse farewell in history, and the diamond like tears that rolled down his face. I hadn't expected a performance from him, but I guess when it came to Alexander he never did what I expected. He was a new character to me, some one who didn't obey my every command, or gave me demands because of money.

"Alec told me _everything_." She stated between clenched teeth.

I cocked a brow at her. "Everything, huh?" This had caught me off guard.

"Yes." She hissed while her boy-toy watched on in confusion.

"It doesn't concern you sweet heart. Why don't you go dance or something." I said waving her off as I pushed off the bar.

I had barely take five steps before an angelic voice purred in my ear. "If it isn't my baby." It said and my stomach dropped into my expensive shoes.

_For the love of god let this be a nightmare._ I begged in my head as I slowly turned to face the voice.

I was face-to-face with those impossibly green emerald eyes that were squinted slightly as a smile pulled at the delicate lips at the bottom of the pale oval that was _her_ face. Camille Belcourt, my Paris beauty. The tramp that took my money and left. My first love. My first heart break. The delicate cat that meant everything. The poisonous snake that I wanted to behead.

It was definitely her. Fair hair pulled up with pins, curls escaping here and there. She was still as beautiful as the last time I had seen her. I should have known that no twenty year old woman would take a dreaming eighteen year old boy seriously. It was too late for that though.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded in an icy tone.

Her eyes lit up with humor as she pouted her bottom lip playfully. How many times did I fall for that? How weak had I been to this seductress less than half a year ago?

"That's not a very warm welcome Maggy. I missed you." She said with a flutter of her lashes.

"I hate that nickname." I spat taking a step away from her.

She giggled. "Don't be like that baby. I know you've missed me. You looked for me so desperately too. Well here I am." She smiled devilishly. It made my insides twist and lurch.

"How'd you get in here?" I remained cold.

"Security sucks here. All I had to do was flirt a little and here I am." She giggled. Camille moved closer as she she laughed, grabbing the collar of my vest and pulling me down to her height so she could purr in my ear again. "You don't want your little secret out do you? My tongue could easily slip and oops, no more mystery designer."

I pulled away to see her arrogant gaze sparkle in the flashing club lights. Had she always been like this? Perhaps, and I was just too dumb to realize.

"Is that all you have against me?" I retorted. "Pathetic. I could do that myself." I straightened my collar.

Her gaze darkened and a v former between her blond brows. "No you can't. You're afraid of it. You for everyone to know everything about you. Would anyone what to buy clothes from a person who's mother killed herself because of her child?" She challenged with acid in her tone.

I flinched away. I knew I had told her too much. I had been completely blinded by love, or what I thought was love, and let a beast into my life. There was no way back. But I knew what real love felt like, how it didn't matter what happened we could move on. Camille couldn't love. She was a leech that only knew how to take.

I turned away from her and went back to the bar. I climbed on top of it and looked to the DJ who I had personally hired, and gestured for him to turn off the music. He did. The whole room went silent out of confusion then a round of complaints happened and I screamed for them to "SHUT UP." Oh did they. I had become the center of attention like I had only partly enjoyed. Reporters and photographers rushing to the front of the group to get the best few. Camille stared at me like I was crazy I took her expression as my victory.

"Good evening." I called out to everyone a smile of my face. "So glad that you all enjoyed the show, and now the party. It costs quite the penny."

"What are you saying?" A female reporter yelled out and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Now where is the fun of just admitting to everything. Everyone needs a little _mystery_ in their lives." I near hummed. I could feel the growing suspense in the room as the crowd leaned towards me. Now was the time to take the dive. To free me. To free my employees. To free Alec from my burden. "Hello, my name is Magnus Bane and I own and run Warlock Fashions." I announced and there was an uproar. With flashing cameras, voices overlapping each other and the small lunge forward towards the bar. This was more entertaining than I had thought. I was such a hot topic._  
_

Things seemed to settle themselves as a reporter stepped forward with a look of determination. "In an article you are quoted in saying New York was your inspiration, but what part of NYC was that?" He asked.

"Now why should I tell you that when I haven't even told him that." I smirked.

"Him?" Several people repeated.

Then everything became hectic. I was pulled from the bar and tossed around the crowd like a rag doll. Before I could comprehend anything I was pushed into one of my cars and driven off by BZ. When I finally relaxed from the excitement of the evening I began laughing. Laughing at myself for hiding for so many years. For everything precaution I took when it only made things even crazier than they had to be.

But what wasn't life without a little excitement in it.

* * *

Monday rolled around and _she_ was still here. Standing outside my flat's door with an arrogant smile. She was stubborn still wanting something from me that I didn't care to hear. I stayed home from school to avoid seeing her. Woolsey wasn't even home to take care of the mess, he was out with some guy he found at the nightclub. I sent Alec a text saying I couldn't go to school even though he hadn't responded to my last text that I sent after getting home. I waited all day long, but Camille never left and Alec never answered. _  
_

I think I was slowly going insane.

Three more days past and Woolsey still wasn't home, probably off on one of his extended flings. Camille was still stalking out my place leaving messages under the door with lipstick kisses. I couldn't take it any more. She had already crippled my life once I didn't need her anymore, so I called the cops. It involved a heavy amount of paperwork, and I was able to skip the court session to be granted a restraining order. The Scott pull in the legal system -no matter the country- was amazing. All day Friday police officers did drive-bys checking to see if Camille was around but she wasn't. My little "spies" had reported that she left the country again. They also dug up some information that Camille had already burned through all the money she had taken and was in search of some more.

I laughed as I read the report. She wasn't getting me again. I had learned that lesson, painfully and clearly. I had found something better than some flirtatious beauty with a demonic side. I found someone kind, caring, honest, and worth the time. There would have to be effort put in to get his sexy ass out of the closet, but I was ready to wait and work with him. His embarrassed face was cute anyway, and there would be plenty of time to tease him.

_God, I can't believe I've fallen for such a shy guy._

Yes he was shy, and adorable. My blue eyed boy Alexander Lightwood. Tomorrow I'll have to make special. First dates are important, right?

* * *

**Well I felt I had to do something about that last chapter. It was just too sad to leave my day on that sort of note so here's this one. I know it's sort of short, but it was only meant to be an oversight of Magnus' week. Also to get the Camille issue settled, let's face it she's not the type of person to just disappear and not make a surprise appearance. Though I did make her kind of creepy, sorry for Camille lovers. **

**Please Review. **

**If I'm really up for it you guys may have a third chapter today/night.**

**Which might happen because I'VE BEEN DYING TO WRITE THIS NEXT CHAPTER FOR SO LONG!**

**. . .OMG it's almost over :( horrible realization. Only like 3 chapters left holy sparkles!**


	31. Chapter 31: Kau Idiot

**Kau** **Idiot **

**Alec's POV**

I felt horrible. Like a massive weight was pressing against my chest threatening to snap my ribs and pulverize my insides. Every day that week Magnus sent me a text saying he couldn't make it to school because of a pest. I didn't know what that meant, and I was too pathetic to text back to ask about it. I stayed home that whole week pretending to be sick and lamely wallowing in the filth that was my bed. A tangle of navy sheets, bedhead, crumbs of food, and plenty of tissues soiled from my tears and running noes as I watched heart breaking dramas. I thought they would help me grieve with my decision but no they only made things worse.

Izzy and Jace spent their free time with me, but it was also awkwardly silent that they would soon leave after arriving at a loss at how to help their stuck-in-the-closet brother. I didn't blame them. I had dug this hole myself so I had to lay in it.

When Saturday finally rolled around all I managed to do was take a shower, growing disgusted with my own scent. I laid back down in my bed watching the clock in the corner of the news channel tick by. The time Magnus had sent had already past and I was late to the date I had wanted so badly that I modeled, and put up with the ever annoying Woolsey Scott. I couldn't help wondering what Magnus had planned for it. Some crazy fancy feast, or shopping, maybe even a movie. Something that screamed Magnus. Then again everything reminded me of Magnus.

Moaning sadly I tossed my sheets over my head so I couldn't see the clock anymore. I already new the minutes were ticking by, and Magnus was still waiting. I had already long since turned off my phone. I didn't want any messages. I wanted to be alone. Like a mummy in a crypt, but not dead. Entirely.

* * *

**Magnus' POV**

I was leaning against the tall orange colored column outside of Taki's waiting for Alec. He was already half an hour late, and I was slowly growing impatient. I wanted to see him. Talk to him. Tell him the news, if he hadn't heard it already. It was plastered everywhere _"Warlock Fashions designer reveled to be Magnus Bane."_ Articles about my life and my travels were being published faster that I could read the last one. It was really entertaining to see the world marvel at my identity. My clothes had become four times as popular and prices were rising. Everything was looking up. Even Camille a whole ocean away. The smile I had been wearing since I woke up just wouldn't leave. I loved it.

I looked down at my watch. An hour had gone by and Alec still wasn't here. I check my phone for the hundredth time and still no messages from him. What was keeping him? He was the one who want this to begin with.

* * *

**Alec's POV**

"Alec are you still alive?" Knocked Jace as he opened the door to my room.

I pushed the pillow that had been covering my face to look at him. "I think so." I replied.

"To think my relationship is in better shape than you is saying something." He teased stepping into my room and plopping door on the edge of my bed.

"Clary got over her creepy brother complex crush thing?" I asked forcing myself into a sitting position.

Jace nodded with a smirk. "That chick Mira totally snapped her into shape. She's quite the firecracker."

I nudged Jace's elbow with my foot and gave him a dark look. "Do _not_ start that shit again." I warned. "For the love of my sanity don't do it."

"Well if it's for _your_ sanity then I guess I can control my masculine urges." He chuckled. I just stared at him with half lidded eyes. "Besides," He drawled. "Mira's sort of with Jonathan, or Mark. . . or both. Whatever, it's too complicated for me to care." He brushed it off.

"I worry about you." I muttered shaking my head.

"And I worry about you." Jace suddenly became all serious and it reminded me that this wasn't a normal conversation. It was only a distraction form my sulking.

"So where's Izzy?" I asked changing the subject.

Jace snapped out of his worried brother mode and became defensive big brother, "On a date with Simon." He replied. "I guess they worked things out after Clary's issues got sorted out. Poor guy she'll ruin him."

"I think it's the other way around." I commented. "Isabelle likes him a lot, and he'll probably be hung up on Clary for god-knows-how-long."

Jace pondered this for a moment before shaking his head and getting to his feet. "Then I'll kill him." He announced fiercely.

"Care if I joined you?" I half joked.

"The more the terrifying." Jace laughed and I managed a breathy laugh that left my lungs tired from strong puff of air. I had been so lazy for the last week I think my legs forgot their function, I practically crawled to the bathroom to take a shower. "Now I am off."

"To where?"

"Dad's having another of his fits about his stupid poll, so I'm taking Clary on a stroll through the city to get an idea for her Christmas present. But like last year it'll probably be another set of art supplies that will just gather dust in the corner of her room because "They weren't the right braid." I swear that girl can be so picky." He grumbled as he made his way back across my room to the opened door. "Anyway just making sure you were still breathing, cause ya know I love ya and all." He said before closing the door behind him and I stared in aww.

_Was that really Jace? He ranted like Jace. Complained like Jace. Even smirked like Jace. But the farewell was very unlike Jace._

I snorted as I collapsed back onto my bed. _Yeah that was Jace. Brother. Best friend. First love. Yep he meant the world to me. I would have probably lost myself by now without his support._

* * *

**Magnus' POV**

Okay that was it! He was two hours late and he wasn't picking up his goddamn phone. I called BZ and had him pick me up. I was in a red haze of fury. How dare that little Lightwood stand me up! Me! MAGNUS BANE! I could have anyone I wanted with a simple smile, but this one hadn't shown. He was the one that want this date anyway. If I had had it my way I wouldn't have been friends with him, he probably would have been apart of the long line of hump-n-dumps that I had acquired since attending Institute High, but I had stopped that because this silly little creature had caught my attention.

_FOR GOD SAKE WHY?_

I nearly screamed at my body-guard to get me to the Lightwood house, and he took off. Weaving in and out of traffic skillfully as I tapped my fingers angrily against the leathers seats. Oh lord was I pissed. I had never been stood up. This was ridiculous. He better have been dead, there were no other excuses.

I was near fuming when BZ stopped the car outside of the two floor family house. I launched out of the car and stormed up to the front doors where I pounded on the door until it was answered by a small boy. Max if I recall correctly.

"Yeah?" He said nervously.

"I'm here to see Alexander." I said pushing him aside so I could charge inside. I felt bad for doing it but had zero patients left.

I pounded up the stairs and threw the door to his room open glaring into it as I mess of black hair popped up from a pile of blanket and pillows. He looked absolutely baffled. _Oh wait till I get started, you'll be on your knees begging for mercy._ I thought as I stepped into his room, but then a wave of other emotions hit me besides anger.

* * *

**Alec's POV**

_Oh sweet Jesus! MAGNUS WAS IN MY ROOM!_ I gaped as I stared at him.

He looked mad as all hell as he stood in the doorway. I guess I couldn't blame him, but not in a million years did I think he would actually show up to my house (a second time) to question me and yell. I thought things would just end and I could simply go back to watching him from my seat in English until we graduated. Things weren't going to happen like that.

Magnus took a step into my room not a second later and suddenly the flame in his always gorgeous green eyes dimmed and the sour way his mouth was twisted settled into a firm line.

"ALEXANDER, kau idiot!" He yelled stomping over to my bed. I jumped up without thinking, like maybe if I was standing everything would make sense. It didn't.

"Mag-"

"No shut up you moron." He said clamping a hand over my mouth. "How dare you stand me up. You haven't even messaged me in almost two weeks. You CRIED at my fashion show. What the hell do you think you're doing, idiot?" He growled, but his eyes were soft. They glistened like he was suppressing tears, but this was Magnus Bane, he didn't cry over stupid things. _Did he?_

I pushed his hand away as I stared up at him. My throat tightened and I could feel a new round of tears readying to fall. "I couldn't do it!" I cried like a baby. "I can't give you what you need."

"Bodoh anak bermata biru. I can't believe you're making me say this." Magnus groaned running a long thin hand through his always perfect black hair. My heart froze in my chest as I waited for him to speak again. "I NEED YOU. Stupid. Why else would I make you the last model. Made you an entire different outfit in one night. Named the stupid line after you." His voice grew quieter with each word while his face grew redder and redder.

_Was this happening? Or am I just past insanity and gone completely loony? _

"I don't care what you can't give me, I want what you can!" Tears were glistening at the corners of his eyes, and my heart throbbed in my chest.

I didn't have a chance to say anything to Magnus, because my luck had clearly run out with Magnus' confession.

"Alec?" Called my mother.

"What's going on?" Demanded my father as he stormed into my room with my mother close behind him.

Then everything became a blur of action and words. Magnus' face became serious and the dangerous flames had returned to his eyes, it was pretty sexy -even in this awkward situation.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood, I am Magnus Bane and I'm dating your stupid son, whether you like it or not." He declared the pulled me in for a sloppy but intense kiss that left me breathless and red faced. He was composed and still on edge as we face my parents who had gone completely white and slack jawed. I hadn't planned to come out like this, but I guess it worked. . . If it didn't kill me first.

My father recovered first only to say, "Gay?"

"Clearly, sir. I'm too handsome to be a female." Magnus retorted putting a hand on his hip.

"Robert," Mom said in a calming tone like she was trying to stop the storm before it could hit.

"Maryse, darling this is perfect!" Father cheered clasping both of her hands in his. Now it was my turn to drop my jaw, and I think I saw Magnus do the same, but my eyes were glued to my parents.

"What?" She replied startled.

"If the public catches wind of this they'll know I'm not closed minded. My son's gay, and has a famous boyfriend at that." He beamed. "Alec, you should have said something sooner." He turned to me and my brain completely turned off. There was no comprehending this anytime soon. I would need rehabilitation just to get over the initial shock.

And did he say famous boyfriend?

"You're not upset?" Mom asked in my stead.

"Of course not. Confused yes, but I'm the furthest thing from upset I have been in ages. I have phone calls to make, and you two," He pointed to Magnus and I. "Go on a date, get seen. Spread the word." He said with the biggest smile I've seen him have since Izzy was born.

Then my parents left my room in a whirl wind of chatter and planning.

"Well that was highly unexpected." Magnus deadpanned.

I had no response. None at all. Every fear I had had just been torn down in the matter of twelve seconds. My father was even smiling about the news. . . What the hell just happened?

"Uhh. . ." Was the only sound I could make.

Magnus chuckled as he turned to face me. "You owe me a date, and something to make up for the last two weeks." He smirked at me.

I was still dumbfounded that I couldn't move.

"Boys." He chuckled under his breath with a smirk as he grabbed the collar of my shirt and hauled me into another kiss. When we broke apart I was panting like an idiot. "I want many more of those, cutie pie." He winked then captured my lips again.

* * *

**BOOYA MY DREAM CHAPTER DONE. LIFE ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED [ROMANTIC YAOI SCENE] **

**OMG guys I did it three chapters in sort of one day. All my planning lead to this specific moment, and all your waiting was for not. **

**PLEASE REVIEW it will make this moment even better.**

**I love you guys and this couple and you will get another chapter tomorrow, which may very possibly be the last, unless I can scrounge up something else to make into a chapter. so be be prepared (as scar would say)**

**Also the name of this chapter is translated to YOU'RE AN IDIOT. Important to know since it explains the next chapters title.**


	32. Chapter 32: I Was An Idiot

**I Was An Idiot**

"'Newly elected senator, Robert Lightwood, is seen having dinner with world renown fashion designer, Magnus Bane, who has admitted to being in a committed relationship with the senators son, who was also attending the lunch-in. Alexander Lightwood, high school student and soon to be business major at NYU was quoted saying, "_Yes, Magnus is my boyfriend, is there a problem?_" while out shopping in Times Square. The announcement of this couple (their popular celebrity name _Malec_ has swept the entertainment industry) has sky rocketed the Senator's victory, some say, while the famous fashion empire of Warlock Fashions has become number one on up coming trends with it's new line 'Bluer Than Blue.'

'Gossip has sped that the couple is in hard times as Alexander prepares to leave for college, and Magnus prepares another fashion show in Paris. The sister of Alexander, Isabelle Lightwood has been quoted saying, "_Oh you have no idea. They're always together. Alec has rarely been home since his_ "coming out."" and "_They are the most lovey-dovey couple I've ever seen, and I'm a teenage girl._" So how will _Malec_ survive their four month separation? Will Magnus return to his life of flings? Will Alec find a new love at university?' What trash." Magnus muttered tossing aside the magazine he had been reading onto the floor next to my bed.

I said nothing as I stuffed a pile of jeans into my black suitcase. Tomorrow I leave for orientation at the University of New York. Though it's close-ish to home I'm moving into a small apartment on campus that Magnus had bought, so he could visit whenever he wanted without worry of any roommates of mine. He even sounded a little jealous when I suggested I live in the dorms. It made me really happy.

"What's with the silence, Alexander?" Magnus cocked an eyebrow at me as he pushed himself into a sitting position. His long legs crossed even though the jeans he wore looked to tight to allow him to bend like that. I was waiting for the day they would just rip and fall off. _But not in public!_

"Nothing." I replied turning to my closet for another load of clothes.

Magnus was silent for a moment which was unlike him. Not in all the months we've dated -eight months and counting- has he gone completely silent except when he's this working on a new design or trying to read my mind. And he's very good at both.

"Are you worried about my traveling?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Amusement in his green eyes as I dropped a pile of shirts into the suit case.

"No." I lied. I could feel the tips of my ears go red, and without a doubt Magnus knew the truth. I don't know why I continue to try to lie to Magnus, he always sees right through it. I even ruined his birthday party because I couldn't keep it a secret, Storm gave me an ear full for that while Scott just laughed.

A grand smirk crossed his face and I was caught red-handed. "Oh Alexander, you're so cute." He chuckled grabbing my wrist.

Before I could pull away Magnus tugged my arm and I landed awkwardly in his lap. One knee next to his hip and the rest of me pressed to his chest, it was firm and carried the scent I loved the most, sandalwood and Magnus. It was Heaven.

I was about to protest his behavior with my mother home and just down the hall when his mouth was pressed to mine. He laughed into the kiss while my entire body melted. There was no other word to use for the feelings inside me other than 'love.' I had been a complete fool to not try harder for Magnus. I almost missed out on all this happiness just because I over thought my entire life. _I had been such an idiot._ Thank my guardian angel that Magnus had a back bone. I was still amazed that he loved me back. It was the greatest miracle.

Magnus pulled back from the kiss, and even with all the experience I had gain over the months I still panted like a moron after even intense kiss. _Would it be lame to say this guy took my breath away? Yeah probably, but it was true._ His eyes, the cat-like green orbs, stared down at me with no humor, it had been replaced with a deeper emotion that sent a fresh wave of blood to my face.

"There's no need to worry. I'm not going to let someone take you away. You're only mine." He said and my heart sped up.

"But what about you? I don't know who you have in Paris, and what if-" My weak nervous rant was cut short by another kiss that made my head swim.

"You've seen me at my worse while I was sick, I've hit the point of no return. I'm sticking with you even if you get tired of me." He smirked down at me.

Tears stung at my eyes. That line was better than any 'I love you' and I was ready for the future. Magnus had made it clean he would be there with me. "I'll never get tired of you, you sly jerk." I spat knotting my hands in the collar of his shirt. "So you're stuck with me no matter what." I declared before smashing my mouth to his as the annoying tears fell.

Magnus dropped backwards onto my bed so I was hovering over him. Our hands roaming over each other while our lips moved together in hungry passion. God I was going to miss him. Two months was too long to be without Magnus Bane. I barely survived the two weeks before the winter show, how was I going to handle TWO MONTHS.

"MOM, THEY'RE AT IT AGAIN."

I broke away from Magnus like I had been doused in cold water. "Shut up Jace." I spat towards my open door. My brother smirked at me as he continued down the hall.

"You should have closed the door then!" He chuckled.

He was right. I had purposely kept my door open so Magnus and I wouldn't do _that_. I had to finish packing and Magnus was the master of distraction when I had work to do.

"Trouble-tête." Magnus muttered as he sat up.

"Arrêtez de me distraire alors." I replied as I moved for my closet once again. Magnus had taken to slowly start teaching my French and I had picked it up quickly, now I could know what he was saying about me under his breath. A lot of which were embarrassing terms of flattery that lit my face like a stop sign.

"Mes yeux bleus." Magnus hummed and I flushed like a girl.

"Shut up." I muttered shoving my clothes into the over packed suitcase.

"You're always so cute." He chuckled lounging across my bed.

"Je t'aime." I muttered under my breath.

I had expected him to reply in French or Indonesian but he didn't. "I love you as well Alexander. With every breath, heart beat, and passing moment. You've consumed my heart with your presence, and I love it, never leave." He declared with a genuine heartfelt smile that made my legs go weak.

EMBARRASSMENT CENTRAL.

Taking a deep breath I calmed myself. "Do you have to out do everyone?" I teased as my heart continued to savagely beat against my ribs.

"What's the fun of being second place?" He challenged with a smirk.

"Dear god you really are a tornado, taking everything down." I breathed and he laughed.

* * *

As we parted ways in front of Magnus' flat he had to go the airport, and I had to get to NYU, I thought I would have cried. But I didn't. I left with a smile. There was no reason to be sad, I had Magnus. We were together, in love. We would just be apart for some time. I had to support him and he supported me. We each had our own things to get done before we could spend every day together. My future looked bright, and I had no doubts. My life had taken shape, and I looked forward to the surprises it held as long as I was with Magnus.

Just like a storm he changed my life, and it was great.

I'm Alexander Lightwood. I'm not normal, and there's nothing average about me. My boyfriend was a whirl wind of green eyes and fashion who is even stranger than I am and we're in love.

* * *

**THE END. . .**

**OMG IT'S OVER. DX NOOOOOO**

**Well all good things must come to an end. I had so much fun righting the you guys have no idea!**

**Leave a review, tell me your favorite chapters.**

**ALSO IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON WITH CLARY AND JACE read the spin-off series it would make me happy. It's called Lies, Screams, and Complexes. **

**Well that's it guys. I have nothing left to say but THANK YOU. You've been awesome, also keep a look out for a third story that may come out**


End file.
